


Мертв по прибытии

by Addie_Dee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_Dee/pseuds/Addie_Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1936 год. Великая Депрессия. Сиэтл. Дженсен Эклз — частный детектив. А у Джареда Падалеки есть только сутки, чтобы узнать, кто его убил.</p><p>Предупреждение: умеренно натуралистичные подробности тяжелого заболевания.<br/>Примечание 1: текст не является ретеллингом фильмов «D.O.A.» («Dead on arrival» или «Мертв по прибытии»), использована только общая идея. Написано на ББ-реверс 2012.<br/>Примечание 2: ураганная лихорадка (<i>Triposomos rhodesiense</i>) изобретена в сюжетных целях на основе сонной болезни; также в сюжетных целях изменено действие некоторых препаратов и прочие медицинские реалии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мертв по прибытии

  


_5 июня 1936, 9 a.m._  


Дженсен захлопнул дверцу своего «ДеСото», раздраженно стряхнул водяную пыль со шляпы и бросил ее на сиденье.

— Чертов Сиэтл!

От дома до машины — два шага, а костюм мокрый, как будто душ в нем принимал. Добро пожаловать в Город Дождей — сорок солнечных дней в году, и те по меркам Лос-Анджелеса сошли бы разве что за переменно-облачные. 

Детективное бюро начинало работу с восьми, но поскольку «Дженсен Эклз» на вывеске значилось как имя владельца, а клиентов все равно не наблюдалось уже вторую неделю, Дженсен не видел ни малейшего повода вставать ни свет ни заря в такой чудесный, будь он неладен, летний денек, чтобы потом досыпать на неудобном стуле в кабинете.

Влажный воздух просачивался даже сквозь поднятые стекла, пропитывая салон запахами каждой точки привычного маршрута: острая вонь бензина на заправке, гниль зеленных лавок с лежалым товаром в сетке узких улиц, соединяющих Лейксайд с деловым центром; на переезде груженый черным от дождей лесом состав так долго тянул мимо свой громыхающий хвост, что Дженсену стало казаться, будто отсырели деревянные панели в салоне. Неистребимый запах Сиэтла: сырое дерево, океанская йодная соль, мазут и тяжкий выдох сожженного угля — в низине за Шестой авеню пьяным негром с дешевой сигарой разлегся один из заводов, обслуживающих судовые верфи. 

Труба коптила низкое небо, а с подветренной стороны, прямо под ползущим из нее вонючим дымным облаком, к заводу лепилось месиво криво сколоченных из мусора лачуг — один из десятка сиэтлских «гувервиллей» — получивших свое название в честь президента, отобравшего у местных обитателей дома, работу и сбережения. 

Там, где лагерь бездомных примыкал к дороге, у обочины всегда сидели несколько женщин — иссушенных, пыльных, безразличных ко всему, а чуть поодаль пронзительно вопили замызганные тощие мальчишки, сбившиеся тесной стаей, как воробьи, — то ли играя, то ли собираясь драться. Дженсен привычно притормозил, опуская мелочь в коробку с корявым «Помогите!» на боку. Никто из женщин даже не шевельнулся. От воробьиной стаи отделился парнишка с торчащими вихрами и ссадиной на скуле, метнулся через дорогу, едва не угодив под колеса, солидно, как старому знакомому, кивнул. Дженсен сдержал ухмылку, кивая в ответ. Мальчишка дождался, пока он отъедет, и только потом потянулся к коробке. Может, этот еще и пробьется, где-нибудь в банде Музыканта. 

После поворота на Вторую авеню вокруг выросли шестиэтажные дома; мимо прозвенел трамвай. Дженсен загнал машину в гараж при гостинице в самом начале Мэдисон, выходя, сунул швейцару никель. Вдоль гостиницы молча стояла плотная очередь из угрюмо прячущих глаза мужчин в потрепанных, некогда дорогих костюмах: заведение Сида, как всегда по пятницам, вывесило плакат «Кофе и пончик безработным бесплатно». В соседней забегаловке кофе стоил на два цента дороже, чем у Сида, — десять вместо восьми — а по вкусу был паршивей на все пять, но выбирать не приходилось. 

С неба по-прежнему сеяло. Дженсен, скривившись, выкинул стаканчик с кофе, не допив и до половины: свою порцию бодрости пойло уже дало. Мэдисон-стрит круто забирала вверх — сиэтлские холмы почти не уступали холмам Сан-Франциско; залив внизу, в просвете между домами, рябило от шторма.

Лифтер в «Конторах Стоуна», где «Детективное бюро Дженсена Эклза» снимало две комнаты с меблировкой, нажал на четвертый, не дожидаясь, когда Дженсен назовет свой этаж, и, пока лифт полз вверх, успел обсудить сам с собой шансы Доджерсов на ближайшей игре.

— Отличная погода! — сообщил ему Дженсен.

Из бюро раздавался деловитый треск пишущей машинки. 

Дьявольски неожиданный звук: Дэннил, уже год упрямо работавшая на Дженсена секретаршей, не любила печатать — это вредило ее маникюру, а уж то, что она взялась за машинку в отсутствие клиентов, и вовсе предвещало катастрофу.

Дженсен скептически выгнул бровь, распахивая дверь, но эффектного появления не вышло: Дэннил порхала пальцами по клавишам, даже не повернув своей аккуратной рыжей головки; на ее лице прочно застыло скучающее выражение. Дженсен от входа прицелился и бросил шляпу через комнату, попав аккурат на верхний крючок вешалки.

— Трехочковый! — присвистнула Дэннил, залихватски передвигая каретку.  
— Ты наконец решила, что я безнадежен, и взяла подработку? — Дженсен попытался заглянуть в торчащую из пишущей машинки бумагу — успев заметить лишь мешанину из букв и цифр — но Дэннил решительно развернула его спиной, достала из тумбочки щетку и принялась стряхивать дождевые капли с костюма.  
— У нас клиент, — шепнула она на ухо. — Я производила впечатление.

Видимо, криптографически.

— Давно? — так же тихо спросил Дженсен, поворачиваясь к ней.  
— С восьми сидит. Я отправила его к тебе в кабинет.  
— И закрыла за ним дверь. Ройся в столе, сколько влезет. Отличное впечатление, дорогая.

Дэннил стукнула его щеткой по лопатке.

— Он чихал! И чихал, и чихал, и чихал. Еще и извинялся после каждого чиха. К тому же ты никогда ничего не хранишь в столе.  
— Зато теперь чихать буду я. 

Дэннил притворно ободряюще похлопала его по плечу:

— Слишком много алкоголя в крови для летней простуды.  
— Летней? Зима в самом разгаре.

Дэннил не повела бровью.

— На календаре пятое июня.  
— А погода точно такая же, как в Лос-Анджелесе в феврале.  
— Год в Сиэтле, мог бы и привыкнуть.  
— Я еще не настолько отчаялся, чтобы привыкать к шестидесяти градусам тепла летом.  
— Ох, босс, ты не такая неженка, как прикидываешься. Тебе просто не хватает настоящих дел. Как в Лос-Анджелесе.  
— И это тоже.  
— Может, у него как раз такое дело?

Дженсен оглянулся на плотно закрытую дверь кабинета; за дверью было тихо. Ни чиха, ни вздоха.

— Вряд ли. Очередная неверная жена. И мы снова без клиента.  
— Он не женат. Ему лет двадцать на вид или чуть больше. Деньги есть: костюм приличный и галстук неплохо подобран.  
— Отлично. Значит, он заплатит нам за аренду. А может, и тебе на зарплату останется.  
— Как раз вовремя, я собираюсь в кино. Вышел новый фильм с Кларком Гейблом. Не слышал? «Жена против секретарши».  
— Какое счастье, что у меня нет жены.

Дэннил хитро улыбнулась.

— Иди к клиенту, а то я начну прикидывать, как будет мое имя смотреться вместе с твоей фамилией. Клиента зовут Джаред Падалеки.  
— Не доверяю полякам, — поморщился Дженсен, — паршивые из них свидетели.

Джаред Падалеки — судя по скулам, его папаша наверняка родился с фамилией Падалецкий — сидел на диване, аккуратно, даже не водрузив на столик ноги. Чертовски длинные ноги. Костюм стоил действительно не дешево и куплен был недавно; хороший знак.

Красивый парень — несмотря на бледность и темные круги под глазами; нервничает, но держится: слишком скупые движения, весь подобран, собран пружиной, но улыбка — щедрая до ямочек на щеках. Поднявшись, он оказался дюйма на три выше Дженсена, и рукопожатие у него получилось крепким и быстрым.

— Итак. — Дженсен, дождавшись, пока клиент снова устроится на диване, присел на край письменного стола. — Зачем вам частный детектив?

Улыбка сошла с лица Джареда Падалеки так же быстро, как солнце с сиэтлского неба.

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы расследовали убийство.

Уже интересно. 

Дженсен обошел стол и сел как положено.

— Кого убили?  
— Меня.

Все-таки пятница дурацкий день. За несколько недель первый клиент — и тот псих.

— Я не сошел с ума. Я умираю. Остались еще сутки или вроде того.  
— Вас отравили?  
— Я болен. У меня ураганная лихорадка. 

Дженсен невольно отшатнулся. 

— Это не заразно. У меня с собой вырезка из медицинской энциклопедии. — Джаред вытащил из кармана аккуратно сложенный прямоугольник.  
— Ураганная лихорадка? — переспросил Дженсен, выдергивая бумагу из протянутых пальцев.  
— Или родезийский трипосомоз. Там написано.  
— Минуту.

Дженсен вышел из кабинета, читая на ходу: слишком мелкий шрифт, инкапсуляция, трипосомы, мухи какие-то — мухи? — всего пара абзацев, а понятных слов — меньше половины. К черту. Дэннил отложила в сторону модный журнал и подняла вопросительно брови.

— Соедини меня с доком. Срочно.

Доктор Смит, которого Дженсен как-то выручил из паршивой переделки, и с тех пор неоднократно выручавший его, выступая экспертом в суде, — оба уже давно потеряли счет, кто кому должен, — переспросил про ураганную лихорадку трижды. Но подтвердил, что она абсолютно не заразна — нет, от человека к человеку не передается никаким образом, совершенно точно — и подцепить ее можно только в Африке от укуса какой-то хитрой разновидности мухи цеце. Про муху Дженсен уточнил три раза. Не померещилось, значит. Его что, собираются нанять, чтобы найти насекомое?

— От этой лихорадки умирают?  
— От всего умирают, — философски отозвался док. — Только в разные сроки. Но эта дрянь сжигает человека за неделю, насколько я помню. Начал бредить — считай, покойник.  
— Я учту.

За время разговора с доком клиент переместился на ближний к двери край дивана. И, судя по тому, как потирал ухо, прекрасно все расслышал. Тем проще.

— И давно вы приехали из Африки, мистер Падалеки?  
— Джаред.  
— Отлично. Джаред. Итак?  
— Я никогда не был в Африке, мистер Эклз.  
— Дженсен.

Джаред кивнул.

— Я никогда не был в Африке, — повторил он. — Я даже за пределы штата Вашингтон ни разу не выезжал. И вряд ли муха может долететь сама из Родезии в Сиэтл.  
— А даже если долетит, сдохнет от местного климата, — Дженсен скривил угол рта в подобие улыбки.

Но Джаред серьезно кивнул:

— Верно. В Сиэтле мухе цеце не выжить. Но тем не менее я болен.  
— Диагноз не может быть ошибкой?

Джаред решительно тряхнул головой.

— Нет.  
— И как, на ваш взгляд, вы могли заразиться?  
— Вы — детектив, мистер… Дженсен, — Джаред пожал плечами. — Для этого я и хочу вас нанять.

Дженсен изобразил на лице тяжкое раздумье: не то чтобы у него имелся выбор — срок оплаты аренды за офис приближался неотвратимо, но клиенту знать об этом было не обязательно. И пахло от дела паршиво. Но лучше уж ловить муху, чем выслеживать неверных жен.

Клиент его гримасу истолковал совершенно правильно — заерзал, облизал губы и наконец выпалил:

— Я могу заплатить двадцать долларов сейчас и сто сорок — завтра утром. Сто шестьдесят за сутки.

Аренда, бензин на месяц и зарплата Дэннил. 

— Моя почасовая оплата выше, но будем считать… — Дженсен получал десять долларов в час в Лос-Анджелесе, а в Сиэтле хорошо, если пять, но и об этом клиенту знать было не обязательно.  
— Это мой месячный доход.  
— …будем считать, что вы платите по оптовой цене.  
— Так вы возьметесь? — Джаред наклонился вперед, натянутый, как струна, словно не верил до последнего.  
— Да. — Дженсен подвинул к себе блокнот. — Итак, Джаред. Кого вы подозреваете?  
— Никого.

Дженсен поднял взгляд. 

— Но уверены, что произошло убийство.  
— Ну, вероятность, что африканская муха сама залетела мне за воротник, слишком мала. Кто-то должен был ее туда запустить.  
— Допустим. В таком случае сейчас мы составим список ваших знакомых и график перемещений за последнее время. А потом можете возвращаться в больницу. Дэннил, моя секре…  
— Нет.  
— Что именно — «нет»?  
— Нет, я не вернусь в больницу. Мне незачем туда возвращаться, болезнь неизлечима. Я проведу эти сутки с вами.

Дженсен покачал головой.

— Не пойдет.  
— Это мое условие. — Джаред сузил глаза. — Я вас не знаю. У меня мало времени. Я должен быть уверен, что вы работаете над делом.  
— Я могу звонить и докладывать о ходе расследования.  
— Нет. — Он поднялся. — Это окончательное условие. Приятно было познакомиться, мистер Эклз.

Дженсен раздраженно откинулся на спинку стула. Чертов мальчишка! 

И чертова аренда.

— Половину оплаты — вперед, не спорить, не лезть на рожон, если я скажу: «Ложись» — падать даже в лужу, отвечать на вопросы, в остальное время молчать.

Джаред просиял. Улыбка осветила его осунувшееся лицо, вспыхнула в глазах, и Дженсену стало не по себе. 

— Дэннил! — крикнул он, поднимаясь. — Подготовь расписку на восемьдесят долларов на имя мистера Джареда Падалеки. И нашу специальную анкету.  
— Анкету по первому тарифу или по второму? — бодро поинтересовалась Дэннил, выдергивая из пишущей машинки лист с «криптографией» и заправляя чистый.  
— Пожалуй, по первому. Вызывай Салливана. — У дела определенно был паршивый запах: умирающий клиент слишком откровенно темнил. Никто из оперативников не сможет нарыть за сутки информации на парня больше, чем Салливан. Придется раскошелиться; ну что ж.  
— Где вы родились? — деловито спрашивала Дэннил, пулеметной очередью треща по клавишам. — Место службы?  
— Олимпия. «Боинг». Я чертежник в «Боинге».

«Боинг» звучал многообещающе; вот только серьезно покопаться там вряд ли выйдет — примут за большевистского шпиона. 

— Начнем с вашей квартиры, Джаред. Поговорим с соседями, заодно и список знакомых составим.

Джаред чихнул, машинально отставив в сторону лист с распиской, которую тщательно изучал.

— А мы можем сначала заехать ко мне в контору? Мне нужно предупредить… то есть, наверное, уже не нужно. Но я хотел бы забрать кое-что.  
— Для этого «кое-что» нужна охрана?

Джаред нахмурился.

— Нет. Это письма. Письма моего брата.  
— Он тоже служит в «Боинге»?  
— Нет. Он живет на Восточном побережье. Просто я менял несколько раз квартиру и просил его писать мне на рабочий адрес.  
— Ладно, начнем с конторы. 

Пожалуй, даже и удачно: покопаться, допустим, не выйдет, а осмотреться — вполне. И Салливан сможет сразу заняться семейной историей. Хорошо, Олимпия — не Техас или Алабама.  
Дженсен наклонился над столом Дэннил, черкнул на краю испорченного листа: «Копать корни». Сдернул шляпу с вешалки. 

— Буду звонить.  
— Я узнал только ночью, — тихо сказал Джаред ему в спину, когда они шли к лифту. — Вчера ночью.

Дженсен не стал оглядываться. Что ж, многое стало понятнее. Но ни черта не складывалось.

_5 июня 1936, 11 a.m._

Контора Джареда располагалась за городом, на полпути к аэропорту. Дженсен долго тащился разбитыми улочками сквозь унылые одноэтажные кварталы, казавшиеся вымершими под серой сетью дождя. За железнодорожным переездом дома закончились и потянулись пустыри. Здесь дорога стала получше: прямое, как стрела, полотно шоссе упиралось на горизонте в темное скопление построек. По левую руку сквозь ряды елей свинцовой рябью мелькала какая-то вода, должно быть, река Дувамиш — до залива отсюда было далековато.

Джаред молчал всю дорогу — похоже, воспринял инструкцию Дженсена буквально — только ежился, чихал и коротко командовал повороты. Сидел он неудобно — видно, что в машине оказывался нечасто: колени упирались в приборную панель, а макушка на ухабах врезалась в крышу.

— Как ты сюда добираешься? — не выдержал Дженсен, когда они уже подъезжали к скопищу ангаров и цехов. — Неужели пешком?  
— От трамвайной станции ходит автобус для рабочих. Но если задерживаюсь вечером, то и пешком приходится.

На заводской территории за шлагбаумом они свернули налево, к стоявшим как по линейке трем новым офисным корпусам; один из них выглядел еще недостроенным. 

— Собираешься рассказать начальству про свое африканское убийство?  
— Нет, — Джаред мотнул головой так, что челка свалилась на глаза. — Обойдусь малярией. Скажу, что ложусь в больницу.

Дженсен одобрительно кивнул.

— Внутрь сможешь меня провести? — При въезде им хватило пропуска Джареда, но в конструкторское бюро «Боинга» вряд ли получилось бы попасть так же легко.  
— Тебе надо внутрь? — Джаред как будто удивился.  
— Секретные разработки самолетов — не самая плохая причина для убийства.  
— Я числюсь во вспомогательном отделении. Склады и коммуникации, никаких секретных разработок, — он облизал губы. — Конечно, я рассчитывал… то есть надеялся на место инженера-разработчика после университета, и... — он оборвал себя и тряхнул головой. — Ладно, зайдем в корпус. Думаю, за десять минут, что мы там пробудем, тебя не успеют арестовать.

«ДеСото» Дженсен оставил на стоянке в ряду таких же блестящих седанов: похоже, «Боинг» неплохо платил своим работникам. Корпус Джареда оказался средним из трех. Холл на первом этаже загромождали баррикады из ящиков и досок, лифт не работал, хотя часы над ним время показывали исправно — три минуты двенадцатого, Дженсен сверился со своими наручными.  
Джаред на ходу, не глядя, подхватил из раскрытой коробки пачку старых чертежей и сунул Дженсену в руки. 

— Делай вид, что ты здесь служишь. Я иногда помогаю в других отделах. Ты — оттуда, — Джаред ткнул пальцем куда-то в окно, перешагнул через рулон джутового полотна, едва не свалившись, и свернул к лестнице.  
— Очень точные указания, — съязвил Дженсен ему в спину и, не дождавшись реакции, поправил шляпу и картинно сдвинул брови. 

Зал, в который притащил его Джаред, тянулся узким пеналом вдоль окон прямо от лестничного пролета, будто изначально на его месте планировался коридор. Два ряда кульманов, напряженные плечи в одинаковых темно-синих халатах, коротко стриженые затылки. Джаред со своей модной челкой-волной и пижонским костюмом, похоже, выделялся из коллектива. 

На них оглянулись: несколько голов вынырнули в узкий проход; никто не улыбнулся. Джаред получил пару неуверенных кивков, Дженсен — десяток подозрительных взглядов. 

— Мрачно тут у вас, — пробормотал он, сворачивая за Джаредом к его рабочему месту — первому от лестницы.  
— Наш отдел должны расформировать после окончания строительства. Потому и помещение временное. Все боятся попасть под сокращение. Ну, и если ты новый работник, то угроза кому-то, сам понимаешь. 

Дженсен уселся на стул, сдвинул шляпу на затылок и кинул пачку чертежей, которую все еще держал в руках, на заваленный бумагами столик.

— Осторожнее! Не трогай тут ничего! — Джаред кинулся собирать рассыпавшуюся стопку. 

Зал из-за кульмана разглядеть оказалось невозможно, как ни наклоняйся. Через проход молодой еще, но серый, как стены, от усталости худосочный мужчина нервными рывками точил рейсфедер, отчаянно стараясь не смотреть на Дженсена. За столиком в глубине — точной копией того, на котором Джаред, ругаясь вполголоса, пытался навести порядок, — неожиданно обнаружились двое тесно прижавшихся друг к другу детишек с карандашами в руках.

— Привет, — улыбнулся им Дженсен.

Мальчик только ниже склонил голову над рисунком, девочка было разулыбалась в ответ, но тут же съежилась под сердитым шиканьем отца.

Джаред оглянулся.

— Не дразни их, — попросил он вполголоса. — Майклу разрешают приводить детей, когда у его жены дежурства. Но Майкл переживает, что из-за этого он первый кандидат на увольнение. Хотя на самом деле он тут едва ли не лучше всех. Чертежник от бога. Просто… не нужно привлекать внимание.

Дженсен примирительно поднял ладони, но девочке все же подмигнул.

Джаред вздохнул и запустил пятерню в волосы. 

— Не знаю, что ты хотел здесь увидеть. Ты же не собираешься никого опрашивать?

Дженсен пожал плечами.

— Даже если бы и собирался, вряд ли кто позволит. Пока просто осмотрюсь.  
— Постарайся обойтись без вызова полиции. Я скоро вернусь. Нужно отнести, — он зачем-то сунул Дженсену под нос пачку документов, которую собрал со стола. — Курьер вечно бросает при входе, не доносит до кабинета. К нам здесь мало кто серьезно относится.  
— Но зарабатываешь ты при этом неплохо.  
— Беру работу дополнительно, на одной ставке тут не протянешь. Скоро вернусь. 

Дженсен огляделся. Незаконченный чертеж на доске прочитать он не сумел, но конструкция действительно больше напоминала стеллаж, чем самолетный двигатель. За окном, в здании-близнеце напротив грудастая блондинка за столом с десятком телефонов полировала ногти. Дженсен дождался, пока она поднимет взгляд, и послал ей самую многообещающую из своего арсенала улыбок. Блондинка уставилась на него, приоткрыв ротик — испуганно? — через пелену дождя не разглядишь. Привыкла видеть на этом месте Джареда, это уж точно. Надо уточнить, ограничивались ли их отношения переглядываниями.

Озабоченный отец семейства Майкл вернулся к черчению, его дочка попыталась украдкой продемонстрировать Дженсену свой рисунок, но получила пинок от брата прежде, чем Дженсен смог разглядеть хоть что-то, кроме покосившегося влево треугольного дома с громадным крестом. Дитя рисует церковь? Хорошо, если не кладбище.

По залу гулял сквозняк, а костюм так и не высох. Пара глотков виски пришлась бы сейчас очень кстати — и плевать, что еще нет полудня. Хотя, пожалуй, доброму омлету с колбасками желудок обрадовался бы даже больше. 

Дженсен подергал ящик стола — заперт на ключ. Потянулся привычно за отмычкой, но передумал: по проходу к лестнице неторопливо прошествовал молодой человек с зализанной на пробор прической и в круглых очках на носу; зыркнул на Дженсена быстрым крысиным взглядом и скрылся за неприметной дверью у самого выхода. Брюки из-под халата торчали дешевые, а вот туфли — щегольские; нет, похоже, Джаред здесь не единственный пытается следить за модой. Дженсен оглянулся на блондинку, но та говорила по телефону и в окно больше не смотрела.

Странно, что они здесь все не болеют, в таком холоде. Впрочем, это относилось не только к чертежному бюро — ко всему штату. Дженсен прислушался; в зале было тихо — шуршание бумаги, едва слышный скрип рейсшин, шарканье по паркету; кто-то постучал железом о стекло, видимо, стряхивая тушь — никаких разговоров. И никто не чихал.

Из коморки у лестницы вдруг послышался возмущенный женский голос. Дженсен мгновенно оказался на ногах, распахнул дверь, но молодого человека в очках там уже не обнаружил — когда успел выйти? — зато на него уставились две дамы почтенного возраста. Одна, со слишком короткой для женщины стрижкой, ткнула ему в лицо пачкой каких-то перьев, заставив отшатнуться, припечатала:

— Снова не тот номер! Безобразие! Так и передайте! — и широким солдатским шагом скрылась за шкафом. Вторая, вжав, голову в плечи, юркнула за ней.

Дженсен осторожно заглянул за шкаф. Так и есть — там, разумеется, нашлась еще одна дверь, ведущая в коридор, по которому, стуча каблуками, удалялись обе женщины. И куда наверняка смылся прилизанный очкарик. Сама комната оказалась кладовкой с полным набором чертежных принадлежностей. Дженсен прошелся вдоль стеллажей, но ничего примечательного не обнаружил. Странно, что склад у них не запирается — или к нему не прилагается кладовщик. Если таскать отсюда потихоньку товар, можно устроить себе неплохую прибавку к зарплате. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Вернувшийся Джаред выглядел расстроенным чуть не до слез: морщил нос беспомощно, глаза блестели.  
— Услышал скандал, — пояснил Дженсен. — Кто-то ведь мог войти сюда, не зная, что ты на месте, и завести разговор не для чужих ушей. Вспомни, может, ты слышал что-то? Когда оставался сверхурочно, к примеру.  
— Что? Нет, — Джаред вытер нос ладонью, спохватился и достал платок из кармана. — Ничего я не слышал. Да и какие здесь могут быть разговоры? Про то, что нужная марка бумаги опять закончилась?  
— Тебе виднее. Что, начальство устроило выволочку из-за больницы?

Джаред отрицательно дернул головой и отвернулся; ссутулился на секунду, но тут же снова расправил плечи.

— Меня это больше не должно волновать.

Уж точно: недовольство начальства сейчас должно тревожить его в последнюю очередь. Хотя кто способен вот так сразу поверить, что все кончено? Дженсен выкинул непрошеную мысль из головы: жалеть клиента — гиблое дело, после такого только прощаться с профессией.

— У вас не случалось недостач?

Джаред непонимающе нахмурился, потом усмехнулся, словно не веря.

— Ты же не думаешь, что все произошло из-за связки карандашей? Мы записываем в тетрадь, кто что взял. До сих пор все сходилось. 

Дженсен много чего думал и больше всего о том, почему парень ведет себя так, будто знает ответ. Или идиот. Хотя нет, он определенно не идиот. Но зачем в таком случае нанимать — и недешево — детектива? Он отступил к узкому окну между шкафами, проверяя — блондинка на месте, и поманил Джареда к себе.

— Красотка, а?  
— Адриана? — удивился Джаред насморочным голосом.  
— Знаешь ее имя, вот как? Может, и фамилию?

Скулы у Джареда вспыхнули пятнами — слишком темными на бледном лице. 

— Нет, фамилию не знаю, — ответил он спокойно. — Мы иногда пьем вместе кофе в столовой, больше ничего. Такого.  
— А ведь кому-то это могло не понравиться.  
— Нет, героя романа из меня не выйдет. Мы можем уходить.  
— Предпочитаешь быть героем полицейского отчета. Забрал письма?  
— Да. 

Дженсен протянул руку.

— Я могу посмотреть?  
— Какого черта? — возмутился Джаред, но тут же пожал плечами. — Ладно. Там нет ничего… только про семью Джеффа, про книги, которые мы читали, про родителей. Ничего больше.  
— Никогда не знаешь, где найдешь зацепку, — наставительно сообщил Дженсен, принимая тонкую пачку конвертов и пряча ее в карман. — Я бы, пожалуй, пообедал. Говоришь, у вас здесь есть столовая?  
— Есть, но для ланча еще рано. Поедим по дороге в город.  
— Прощаться ни с кем не будешь?  
— Нет.

Они вышли через дверь в коридор, спустились по лестнице и выехали с территории завода, так никем и не остановленные. Дождь все еще сеял.

Дженсен гнал через промышленный район к северу по Первой авеню, стараясь быстрее добраться до жилых кварталов: желудок поджимало. И поджимало ощущение, что время утекает; в голове словно включился хронометр с обратным отсчетом. Хотя, если клиент решил потратиться и нанять детектива, чтобы сутки водить его за нос — это только его дело. 

Нет, пожалуй. Не только его.

Джаред сидел в машине со слишком прямой спиной, стиснув на коленях шляпу. Чихать он перестал, но ежился и вздрагивал, поводя изредка головой, как сонная лошадь. Слева надвинулся залив; потянулись ржавые остовы барж, дохлыми тушами гниющие в вечной полосе прибрежного тумана. За очередным поворотом наконец замелькали дощатые двухэтажные домики: лавка и хозяйское жилье над ней. Небо над дорогой накрыло низкой путаницей проводов.

Дженсен затормозил у первой же забегаловки на перекрестке: списанный вагон Северо-западной железной дороги поставили на фундамент из кирпича, прорубили посередине вход пошире — чтоб ни один пьяница не промахнулся. При входе красовался самодельный плакат с вырезанной из газеты фотографией президента — «Франклин Рузвельт сказал, что выпить пива было бы неплохо. Так выпей!» 

Внутри оказалось привычно тесно: длинная стойка бара вдоль всего вагона, крохотные столики у окон. Дженсен было двинулся к бару, но Джаред молча опустился за столик и отвернулся к окну. Дженсен, пожав плечами, уселся напротив.

В глазах рябило от черно-белой, не слишком старательно оттертой шахматной плитки; из-под ножек барного табурета прямо напротив их стола по полу змеились трещины. В полдень закусочная пустовала — несколько тихих работяг в темном углу за стойкой и только, самое веселье начиналось тут, видно, ближе к ночи. Из-за двери в торце вагона выплыла хозяйка — слишком широкая для своего узкого заведения — и двинула к ним неторопливой утиной походкой.

— Фрэнсис, мальчики, — возвестила она. — Меня кликать Фрэнсис, как решите заказать. Меню на стойке, но говорю сразу: большая тарелка — сорок центов, мелкая — двадцать пять. 

Она так же величественно, как приплыла, развернулась, но Дженсен, наклонившись, поймал ее за пухлый локоть.

— Фрэнсис, мне _большую тарелку_. И на два пальца виски, от которого я не откину копыта.  
— Отличный выбор, красавчик, — Фрэнсис похлопала его по плечу. — Но руки не распускай, я тут при муже, а он при дробовике. А ты что будешь, малыш?  
— Кофе, — скучным голосом сообщил Джаред, не поворачивая головы.

Фрэнсис неодобрительно пожевала губами, но спорить не стала.

— Эй, — позвал Дженсен, — я тебе, конечно, не нянька, но предупреждаю честно — свалишься до конца оплаченного срока, я тебя на себе таскать не стану. Рассчитывай силы сам.  
— Я не хочу есть, — Джаред наконец обернулся; щеки у него снова горели, но на этот раз вряд ли от смущения. Стоило, пожалуй, поторопиться.  
— Ну что ж, тогда приступим. Как ты узнал, чем болен?  
— В больнице.  
— Разумеется.  
— Я сдавал анализ на малярию. Меня начало знобить еще в прошлую пятницу, лихорадка то накатывала, то отступала, я думал, что всего лишь простыл. Так что до больницы добрался ко вторнику, когда во время приступов стало совсем худо. Они сразу заподозрили малярию. Но это оказалась не малярия.  
— И никакой ошибки?  
— В карте… врач сказал, все проверили несколько раз.  
— И они не удивились?  
— Удивились. Наверное. Откуда мне знать? И какое это…  
— Правильно, откуда тебе знать. Ты же оттуда сбежал.

Глаза сердито сверкнули из-под упавшей на лоб челки. Сколько ж усилий он прилагал раньше, чтобы держать в порядке свою прическу, с такими-то волосами.

— Конечно, я сбежал! Какой смысл валяться там и ждать… — он сглотнул.  
— Зачем тебе на самом деле детектив, Джаред?  
— Я должен узнать, как… как это произошло. Черт, я должен! — он смотрел сейчас на Дженсена почти отчаянно, настолько, что пришлось снова напомнить себе о профессиональной несостоятельности.  
— Ты должен знать, что я собираюсь докопаться до правды. В любом случае. Понравится она тебе или нет.  
— Разумеется, до правды, — Джаред, кажется, искренне удивился. — Мне обязательно нужно до правды. И так, чтобы ее можно было доказать.

Ну что ж, здесь — мимо.

— Тогда вернемся к тому, с чего начали. — Дженсен извлек из кармана блокнот, переложил вырезку из энциклопедии поглубже, чтоб не выпала. — Если заболел ты в прошлую пятницу, то когда мог заразиться? Стоит позвонить врачу?  
— Не нужно. Я прочитал все, что смог найти. Инкубационный период пять дней.  
— Значит, понедельник, двадцать пятое мая. Накинем пару дней для верности. С кем ты встречался в пятницу, двадцать второго мая, Джаред?

Джаред выложил ладони перед собой на стол. Длинные пальцы сжались в кулаки и медленно распрямились.

— Послушай. Мы теряем время. У меня на самом деле скучная жизнь. Вряд ли муху запустил кто-то из тех, кого я знаю. Меня некому — и не за что — убивать. Работу ты видел, богатых родственников у меня нет, наследство оставить некому. Я никому не должен, ни с кем не враждовал. У меня даже девушки нет. Ты можешь перетрясти всех моих знакомых, но не найдешь ничего особенного.

Дженсен отложил блокнот в сторону, позволяя Фрэнсис грохнуть на стол здоровенное блюдо с яичницей, ломтем ветчины, картофельными оладьями и четырьмя щедро блестящими маслом тостами. Перед Джаредом хозяйка поставила дымящуюся кружку с черным кофе и наклонилась, чуть не навалившись грудью ему на плечо.

— Тебе надо развеселиться, малыш. Поесть, выпить, подраться. Кофе не для мужчин в беде. 

Дженсен ухмыльнулся, проводил взглядом гордую корму хозяйки и зацепил вилкой ветчину.

— Так как ты собирался искать убийцу?  
— А черт его знает, — Джаред отхлебнул кофе и зачесал ладонью волосы назад; на его лбу блестели крошечные капельки пота. — Она права, наверно. Поесть, выпить, подраться. Хороший план. Я думал, может, мы станем искать кого-то, приехавшего из Африки.

Дженсен покачал головой.

— Сиэтл — крупнейший порт Америки. Сюда кто угодно может приехать из Африки. И даже если мы вычислим все суда за ближайшие две недели, заходившие в африканские порты, и проверим всю команду и пассажиров, останутся еще те, кто мог прилететь самолетом. С пересадкой в любом городе. Не говоря уже о том, что дьявольское насекомое могло добраться сюда и на собственных крыльях. Безнадежно, Джаред. Если тебя заразили случайно, мы не найдем ни кто, ни как, ни когда. Тут не то что суток, года может не хватить. Единственный шанс — если это сделал тот, у кого была веская причина — и возможность. Кто-то из тех, кого ты знаешь и не считаешь особенными. Я понимаю, нелегко признать, что хороший приятель может оказаться убийцей…  
— Нет, — перебил его Джаред. — Это неважно. Ты прав. Мы обязаны найти.  
— Итак, пятница, — подсказал Дженсен.  
— Пятница. Две недели назад. — Джаред облизал губы. — После работы мы зашли в бар с ребятами из отдела. Майкл, Дон и Брэд. Мне накануне выписали премию, я выдвигал предложение по модернизации, оно прошло. Проставил всем по кружке, мы выпили и разошлись.  
— Мне нужны фамилии.  
— Майкл Уолш, Дон Бекер, Брэд Шэннон.  
— Постой, Майкл, это тот, папаша?  
— Да, мой сосед по бюро. Потом я вернулся домой и лег спать. Субботу провел дома, работал, в воскресенье ездил на обед к родителям, они живут в Олимпии. Вернулся уже поздно. В понедельник, на работе. Все было… как обычно. — Он потер лоб и судорожно вдохнул, но продолжил: — Вечером квартирная хозяйка попросила помочь вынести мебель. Я споткнулся на ступеньке и выронил шкаф. Повредил руку, боялся, даже, что перелом, но обошлось. Хотя во вторник чертить было трудно. Поэтому я задержался. Часа на два. — Он жадно глотнул кофе, словно воду, и закашлялся; капли пота на лбу стали крупнее и струйками стекали по вискам. — Хозяйка… сказала, что мой телефон надрывался весь день. Я подумал… она все еще сердится за тот шкаф. Но когда вошел, телефон снова зазвонил. Звонил старый школьный приятель, мы не виделись много лет. Звал в бар. Не знаю, зачем я пошел. Не знаю. Мы никогда не были… слишком близки. Ну и… Я еле нашел тот бар, где-то в доках. И он был уже пьян, с ним там гуляла большая компания. Вышло неловко. Я быстро ушел. А потом… потом… — Джаред сжал пальцами переносицу.  
— Передохни. — Дженсен поднялся. Выглядел парень паршиво донельзя. — Уже есть, с чем работать.

Джаред кивнул и снова припал к кружке. Дженсен отошел в конец вагона.

— Мне надо позвонить! — крикнул он в сторону кухни.  
— Телефон под стойкой, красавчик, — отозвалась Фрэнсис. Один из работяг помог отыскать аппарат. 

Дэннил схватила трубку сразу же.

— Детективное бюро Эклза.  
— Это босс, драгоценная. Надеюсь, Салливан уже занят? Запиши работу для Кармайкла. — Дженсен продиктовал фамилии из блокнота. — Этих в первую очередь, но пусть копает весь вспомогательный отдел, где работал Падалеки. Ищет любую связь с Африкой. Да, еще девушка, блондинка, Адриана, служит в «Боинге», скорее всего секретаршей. Фамилию не знаю.  
— Присмотрел себе блондиночку?  
— Не отвлекайся, ангел. Ни одна женщина не поколеблет твое место в моем сердце.  
— Еще бы. Мне ли этого не знать.

Дженсен хмыкнул. Оглянулся на Джареда.

— Дьявол!

Кружка валялась на боку, кофе быстрой капелью стучал об пол. Джаред сполз по сиденью, свернувшись в чудовищно неудобной позе, уткнулся головой в острые колени и трясся так, словно под его стулом работала дробилка. 

— И первую троицу пусть проверит на грязное белье. Буду звонить.

Дженсен рванул через зал, на ходу крича:

— Фрэнсис! Виски отменяется! Тащи счет, быстро!  
— С тебя один хаф, красавчик, вместе с чаевыми.

Он кинул на стол пятьдесят центов, поднырнул под руку Джареда, закинул ее себе на плечи и вздернул его на ноги.

— Я вы-вы-вы-прядке, — сообщил Джаред.

Накаркал все-таки. Придется тащить на себе.

_5 июня 1936, 1 p.m._

В больницу Джаред ехать категорически отказался. Дженсен проклял его, Африку и себя заодно: за то, что взялся вытрясать адрес из полутрупа, а не пошел звонить Дэннил. Десятую авеню Джаред не сразу, но назвал — вот только забыл добавить «Западная». Хотя, возможно, «Западную» зажевал стук Джаредовых зубов. Что подарило Дженсену незабываемые двадцать минут метания вокруг озера Юнион.

Джаред всю дорогу пытался завалиться на водительское кресло, метя головой в вентилятор у руля, но в конце концов прилип щекой к боковому стеклу и затих.

Конечно, нужного номера дома на Десятой Западной не оказалось. Дженсен окончательно предал Сиэтл анафеме, когда заметил темный проулок между двумя каменными махинами, куда втиснулся узкий — на три окна по фасаду — брусок деревянного дома.

В ответ на вопрос о номере квартиры Джаред показал два пальца и слабо сжал кулак обратно. Слава богу, хоть по лестнице сто семьдесят фунтов тащить не придется. 

Дженсен воткнул машину в щель у живой изгороди, выволок Джареда и повел к крыльцу, почти взвалив себе на плечо. Соседям будет, о чем посудачить. Впрочем, в окна на них никто не пялился: ни одна занавеска не дрогнула. 

Джаред, надо отдать ему должное, старательно переставлял ноги и так же старательно дышал, будто потеряв навык: тяжело и рвано. Дженсен даже сквозь пиджак чувствовал лихорадочный жар прижатого к себе тела; мышцы плеч под его рукой закаменели от напряжения — Джаред пытался не дрожать. Выходило у него плохо.

Попасть в замочную скважину он, разумеется, не сумел, но и ключи из трясущихся пальцев отпускать не желал — пробовал снова и снова, пока, раз на пятый, Дженсен молча не накрыл его липкую от пота ладонь своей, подталкивая к замку. Джаред, шипя, спустил из легких воздух сквозь зубы, проворачивая ключ, и уже явно собирался открыть дверь всем собой, но Дженсен распахнул ее ногой.

В крошечном холле первого этажа нашлась только одна дверь с табличкой «Управляющий», и тащить по лестнице — тесной и скрипящей при каждом шаге — все-таки пришлось. 

У самой площадки второго этажа болотные обои в затейливый цветочек украшала свежая заплата. Дженсен вздернул Джареда поудобнее и быстро прощупал пальцами края разрыва под наклеенным куском бумаги; похоже, шкаф Джаред ронял именно здесь.

Квартира оказалась неожиданно приличной: две комнаты, кухонная ниша и даже ванная. Долларов пятнадцать за месяц, не меньше. 

Сгрузив клиента в спальне и сняв с него туфли, Дженсен тщательно вымыл руки; проверил заодно шкафчик в ванной — одеколон, бриолин, бритвенный станок и ополовиненный флакон аспирина, больше никаких лекарств. Джаред свернулся на пестром покрывале улиткой, сложился трижды, зарывшись лицом в колени, и мелко трясся. Если верить тому, что он бормотал по дороге, приступ должен был скоро закончиться. 

Вот именно — если верить. 

Дженсен отыскал на тумбочке телефон и со второй попытки дозвонился в клинику до доктора Смита: хорошо, тот не оперировал.

— Как определить эту чертову лихорадку, док?  
— Никак, — поймал тот на лету. — В первой фазе может выглядеть как инфлюэнца или малярия. Во второй добавляются бред и галлюцинации. Характерные уплотнения шейных лимфоузлов, но они не специфичны. Нужен сложный анализ крови.  
— Ты мог бы?..  
— Нет, Эклз, я бы не мог. Тут нужен специалист. Потребуется — разыщу, но уйдет время. — Док помолчал. — Я навел справки, стало любопытно. В городе действительно зафиксирован случай ураганной лихорадки. Как ты с этим связан?  
— Везение, док, не пропьешь. Скажи лучше, что разузнал.  
— Почти ничего. Сведения из госпиталя Харборвью, а сам знаешь, мы с ними в сложных отношениях. Хотя, если подмазать кой-кого… В понедельник точно смогу сказать.  
— В понедельник будет поздно, док. Но спасибо. Я, может, еще позвоню.

Дженсен положил трубку, пожевал нижнюю губу, чертыхнулся и подсунул Джареду под шею пальцы. Какие-то уплотнения у него там точно прощупывались, за ушами, но кто разберет — те, не те. Мокрый затылок неожиданно прижался теснее: Джаред выгнулся и потерся о ладонь, как кот. 

Дженсен застыл и медленно потянул руку на себя; мурашками окатило до локтя. Кажется, парень совсем плох. Вот только второй бредовой фазы сейчас не хватало.

Потеряв опору, Джаред запрокинул голову; кадык тяжело прошелся под блестящей от пота кожей. Слишком длинная и тонкая для мужчины шея. И весь он — длинный и тонкий. Талия, как у девушки; только плечи обещают щедрую ширину. 

Дженсен велел себе не отвлекаться, натянул на Джареда найденный в комоде плед и отправился изучать дом клиента, оставив дверь приоткрытой.

Гостиная смотрела на пустырь; дождь перестал, но сырой сумрак залеплял окна, словно и не рассветало. Комнату заполоняли книги: прогибали тяжестью полки двух забитых под завязку шкафов, громоздились стопками на подоконнике, на полу, под чертежной доской. Учебники, справочники, переплетенные университетские журналы; приключенческие романы в бумажных обложках. Перед рядами книг на полках притулились фотографии в рамках: Джаред, младше лет на десять, худой, улыбающийся от уха до уха, между мужчиной и женщиной — родителями, конечно, — с бейсбольным мячом в руках. Джаред за руку с маленькой девочкой в берете. Джаред с этой же девочкой и парнишкой старше себя. Сестра и брат? Дженсен достал карточку из рамки и прочел на обороте: «Джефф, Джаред и Меган, июль 1928 года. Джеффу — 17, Джареду — 14, Меган — 10». Спасибо миссис Падалеки, все предельно ясно: Джефф одного года рождения с Дженсеном, а Меган — с его младшей сестренкой Макензи. Забыть сложно. На краю верхней полки опасно балансировали три групповых фотографии: школьный класс на экскурсии в горах, баскетбольная команда и скаутский лагерь. На всех Джаред возвышался над общим рядом, сиял улыбкой и крепко обнимал за плечи какого-то белобрысого парнишку.

Дженсен прищурился: несколько томов на верхней полке чуть выступали из плотно сбитого ряда; так и есть: у стенки белели еще снимки, уже без рамок. Тот же самый белобрысый паренек, уже вдвоем с Джаредом: стоят на фоне театральных колонн, сражаются на бумажных рулонах в классе, сидят на траве — обнялись и хохочут в камеру. Джаред везде смеялся так, что Дженсен невольно улыбнулся в ответ. К сожалению, эти фотографии миссис Падалеки не подписала. 

Он выдвинул ящик бюро, перетряхнул бумаги — чертежи, наброски чертежей — ничего достойного внимания, поднял громадный фолиант «Основ самолетостроения», освобождая место — и нагнулся за вылетевшей из его страниц плотной глянцевой карточкой. Со студийного портрета на Дженсена смотрел все тот же светловолосый парень, только уже лет семнадцати. На обороте каллиграфическим почерком было выведено: «Лучшему другу от Чарли Каммингса, на память. 30 апреля 1931 года». 

Где-то он слышал это имя. Или видел. Недавно.

Дэннил сняла трубку сразу.

— Детективное бюро…  
— Драгоценная, сбегай в библиотеку. Проверь подшивки газет за последние две недели, те, что я обычно читаю. Местную «Таймс»…  
— «Сиэтлский Информатор».  
— Ценю, что ты изучила мои вкусы. Найди мне Чарли Каммингса. Где-нибудь в разделах местных сплетен или криминальных новостей. Но проверь на всякий случай все. И попроси Лиззи посидеть на телефоне, пока тебя не будет. Пока ничего нет?  
— От Кармайкла ничего. Салливан добрался до Олимпии.  
— Отлично. Поторопись, Дэнни. — Он оглянулся на Джареда: тот, кажется, заснул; спину уже не сотрясало в судорогах. Дженсен поколебался — будить или не будить — но решил дать ему еще полчаса. — Как найдешь, звони на квартиру Падалеки.

На тщательный обыск времени не оставалось. Дженсен проверил еще несколько ящиков, открыл гардероб — одежды мало, но вся в идеальном порядке, заглянул под диван и на шкафы — ничего. 

Сел в старенькое кресло в гостиной, сложив ноги на стол, и достал из кармана пачку писем.

Старший брат Джареда писал ему из Нью-Джерси и писал не часто: между датами на конвертах встречались промежутки и в месяц, и в два; понятно, почему Джаред просил отсылать их на работу — за два месяца можно и не один адрес сменить. В тонкой пачке уместилась переписка за год, больше писем в квартире Дженсен не видел — то ли Джаред их не хранил, то ли остались в родительском доме. 

Зацепок, вопреки надеждам, никаких не нашлось: младший брат, похоже, не привык жаловаться старшему на конфликты и неурядицы. Джефф писал в основном о себе: бодрые рассказы об успехах на работе, жене и детях — сквозь которые очевидно проступало, с каким трудом он сводит концы с концами. Пара страниц каждого письма обязательно посвящались книгам: читали оба брата запоем. Ну и в конце, непременным камнем на шею: помогай родителям, заботься о Мэг, навещай их чаще. 

Дженсен в очередной раз поблагодарил бога, что его собственный старший брат письма писать не любил, ограничивался телеграммами. 

В подозреваемые Джефф не годился: судя по обмолвкам, братья не виделись уже несколько лет; Джаред даже своего младшего племянника знал только по фотокарточкам. Поездка с Востока на Запад требовала трат, которых Падалеки — ни с одного, ни с другого побережья — позволить себе, видимо, не могли. Хотя скоро Джеффу придется раскошелиться: кто-то должен будет забрать фотографии и книги, сложить все вещи Джареда Падалеки.

Дженсен и раньше имел дело с ходячими мертвецами — теми, кого банды ставили вне своего закона. Все они заслуживали своей судьбы — такие же, как те, кто на них охотился, только добавившие в послужной список предательство. Но у Падалеки за спиной никак не обнаруживалось кладбища убитых сироток. Дженсен даже и не знал, что было бы хуже: что бы оно нашлось или же нет.

«Береги себя, — написал Джефф в последнем письме, — женись на хорошей девушке».

Дженсен сунул письма в ящик бюро. Прислушался: показалось? За картонной дверью на лестницу скрипнуло — будто ступенька. Он машинально расстегнул пиджак, на цыпочках добрался до выхода, резко распахнул дверь — никого — и, вернувшись в полутемную прихожую, с размаху налетел на Джареда.

— Черт! 

Джаред пошатнулся, вцепился Дженсену в плечо и тут же отступил. Он уже не пылал; синяки под глазами стали как будто темнее, к отпечатку пледа на скуле прилипли тонкой сетью растрепавшиеся волосы. Рука аж зазудела — убрать. Дженсен засунул ее в карман — от греха — и, не говоря больше ни слова, прошел мимо Джареда в гостиную.

— Я в порядке, — каркнул Джаред ему в спину, откашлялся и добавил смущенно: — Только, наверное, стоит переодеться. 

Вместо ответа Дженсен подобрал со столика фотографию Чарли Каммингса.

— Это с ним ты встречался во вторник в баре? Джаред, я и вправду должен поверить, что вы не были с этим парнем близки?

Джаред превзошел сам себя: запылал пурпуром до лба — такого оттенка на его лице Дженсен еще не видел; сощурился зло:

— С чего ты?.. — и вдруг как-то расслабился, разогнулся, расправляя плечи. — Хотя неважно.  
— Ты бы не пошел ночью в доки к вдребезги пьяному школьному приятелю, которого не видел много лет. Ты, похоже, вообще никуда не суешься, и все приключения стоят у тебя на пятой полке рядом со справочниками, — поддел Дженсен мягко.

Джаред не повелся.

— Но мы действительно не виделись много лет. Со старшей школы. — Он аккуратно вынул из пальцев Дженсена фотографию, сел с ней на диван и отвел наконец проклятые волосы со щеки. Облизал губы. — Чарли бросил школу за полгода до окончания. И с тех пор — ничего. До того вторника. — Он помолчал. — В баре гуляла большая компания, человек десять, и Чарли был в стельку. Я думал, мы поговорим, но ничего не вышло, — и уставился с чем-то таким в глазах, что определенно напоминало вызов.

Ответить Дженсен не успел: оглушительно зазвонил телефон.

Джаред обернулся, но Дженсен его опередил: в три шага пересек гостиную и поднял трубку.

— Алло?

Звонила Дэннил.

— Готово, босс. Первое июня, понедельник, «Сиэтлский Информатор», шестая страница. Чарли Каммингс арестован в компании еще трех джентльменов за драку и оскорбление общественных нравов. Отвезли в Западный участок. Имена джентльменов нужны?  
— Пока нет. Звони в участок Лэки, пусть расскажет, что у них на Каммингса.  
— Снова ты меня к нему подсылаешь. Учти — на свидание с ним я не пойду!  
— Он и без свидания тебе все выложит, драгоценная. Ему не устоять.  
— Пусть лучше устоит. Что я буду делать с копом?

Дженсен улыбнулся и положил трубку на рычаг. С Дэннил детектив Лэки превращался в ручного ягненка. И уж ей он точно не начнет припоминать свой последний проигрыш в карты.  
На лестнице снова скрипнуло, на этот раз громче. Головы к выходу они с Джаредом повернули одновременно. И сразу следом раздался тихий стук закрываемой двери.

— Сиди здесь, — бросил Дженсен.

Площадка была по-прежнему пуста. Вот только дверь квартиры напротив, до того плотно запертая, чуть отступала от косяка.

Дженсен выдернул из кобуры кольт. Оглянулся вниз, на подъездную дверь — бежать неизвестно за кем на улицу бессмысленно: до людной авеню отсюда два шага — и осторожно потянул на себя дверь квартиры. Застрявшая собачка замка сухо щелкнула, выскакивая. 

На пороге валялась вышитая подушка.

Дженсен откинул ее носком ботинка, чтобы не мешала, распахнул дверь настежь — так, чтоб ударилась о стену — и быстро проверил тесную квартирку: спальня, ванная, шторы на окнах, гардероб. Пусто. Тишина. Тяжелый, затхлый запах. 

Пол устилал хлам: рассыпавшиеся нотные тетради, старомодные блеклые платья, штопаные подштанники, туго набитые полотняные мешочки. У самого входа в спальню распласталась раздавленная коробка с нитками. Распахнутые шкафы, выдвинутые ящики комода, перевернутые диванные подушки — кто-то неплохо здесь пошарил.

Дженсен убрал пистолет, застегнул пиджак на все пуговицы. В аккуратной старушечьей квартирке, среди вязаных салфеток, вазочек и шкатулочек, разгром смотрелся дико и стыдно — словно хулиган на улице задрал пожилой даме юбку. 

— Что здесь случилось? — Джаред запнулся у порога, обводя гостиную изумленным взглядом.  
— Откуда мне знать. — Дженсен пожал плечами.

Джаред осторожно, стараясь ни на что не наступать, пересек гостиную и раздвинул рывком шторы. Тусклый свет чуть рассеял полумрак — и на выцветших обоях в углу, за пианино, сразу стал заметен более яркий прямоугольник.

— Так ты отсюда мебель выносил?  
— Да, посудный шкаф. Миссис Картрайт умерла пару недель назад, и квартирная хозяйка попросила выкинуть. — Джаред присел на подоконник, плечом прислонившись к стеклу. — Но тогда здесь был порядок. 

Дженсен подошел ближе: ножки шкафа оставили углубления в дощатом крашеном полу; тень на обоях почти задевала потолок. Он провел пальцем по крышке пианино.

— Я еще удивился, что родственники ничего не забрали, — Джаред качнул ногой. — Шкаф был старый, но добротный. Можно было бы продать, на крайний случай, хоть в котельную. Тяжеленный.  
— И ты его уронил.  
— Да, споткнулся на ступеньке, есть там одна, кривая. Грохнуло так, что думал, руки не досчитаюсь, ящики вылетели, письма по всей лестнице рассыпались. Хозяйка ужасно рассердилась.  
— Письма в посудном шкафу?  
— Да-а, — задумчиво протянул Джаред. — Точно. Я тогда не подумал: за руку испугался, мне же чертить. И еще странно, почему хозяйка так кричала — если шкаф все равно на слом?  
— Что за ящики? Для столовых приборов?  
— М? Нет. Один совсем плоский, с письмами, а второй — решетчатый такой, как в магазинных кассах. Что? Что смешного? — нахохлился он.

Дженсен с усмешкой покачал головой. А ведь неглупый парень. В самом деле не понял или продолжает темнить? Сотню на спор: миссис Картрайт хранила в том ящике не розетки для варенья и даже не медяки. Разгром в квартире находил свое объяснение. И не исключено, что где-то бродит еще один ходячий труп, считающий, что подхватил простуду: Джареду, хоть он и крепок, в одиночку такую здоровенную мебель не утащить.

— С кем ты выносил шкаф? 

Джаред не ответил — наклонился вперед, к самому стеклу, во что-то вглядываясь. 

И растерянно выдохнул:

— Сэнди?

_5 июня 1936, 3 p.m._

Дженсен оказался у окна тотчас; отстранил Джареда, упираясь рукой в широкий подоконник, но никого на пустыре уже не увидел. Кусты бурьяна, просмоленные сараи, сколоченные как будто из старых лодок, свалка и глухие задворки домов с соседней улицы. За спиной простонали пружины — Джаред с размаху уселся прямо на устилавшие диван нотные листы.

Дженсен подтянул себе стул, аккуратно снял с него бледно-розовый полосатый халат. Приподнял бровь:

— Ну? 

Джаред сосредоточенно морщил лоб.

— Девушка разве может такое устроить? Разнести тут все.  
— Девушки и не на такое способны. Но шуровали не сегодня, я бы услышал. Да и слой пыли на пианино недельный, не меньше. 

Однако зачем-то она сюда заходила. Если она, конечно.

— Сэнди — твоя девушка?

Джаред, выдохнувший было с облегчением, напрягся.

— Я же говорил, у меня нет девушки.

Дженсен молчал.

— Ладно. Мы расстались.  
— Давно?  
— В прошлую среду.  
— Отлично. И когда ты собирался мне об этом рассказать?  
— Сэнди ни при чем. Я видел ее за последние две недели минут пять, и те на улице. И мух у нее при себе не было, — добавил он, растянув уголки губ; глаза остались настороженными.  
— Может, подскажешь, у кого были? Послушай, парень, ты сам ко мне пришел. Ты меня нанял, и это моя работа — решать, что важно, а что нет. Или я ее делаю, или возвращаю задаток за вычетом расходов.

Джаред уставился на него, упрямо прищурившись, но через секунду уронил голову и кивнул. Дженсен кивнул в ответ.

— Перерыли здесь все не сегодня, но кто-то заходил сюда, только что. Думаешь, у Сэнди мог быть ключ?  
— Не знаю. Мог быть, наверное. Мы познакомились как раз у миссис Картрайт. Она учила Сэнди в детстве пению, и Сэнди до сих пор ее навещала. Я как-то помог донести сумку, мы разговорились. Потом стали гулять иногда, после работы. И все!  
— Ты с ней спал?  
— Что? Нет! Сэнди скромная девушка! Она и поцеловать себя всего пару раз разрешила.  
— Спорим, ты и не настаивал, — хмыкнул Дженсен. Он ожидал, что Джаред снова начнет прожигать его взглядом, но тот лишь молча отвернулся.  
— Как вы расстались?  
— Мы должны были встретиться в среду, я ждал ее около магазина после работы — она продавщица у Нордстрома. Надеялся, она согласится наконец сходить в кино, купил билеты. Но потом она пришла, поцеловала меня в щеку, сказала, что нам нельзя больше видеться, и ушла. — Джаред вздохнул.  
— Давай навестим Сэнди, потолкуем с ней о миссис Картрайт и внезапных визитах, — Дженсен поднялся. — Заодно узнаем, с чего она вдруг решила тебя бросить именно теперь. Можно ей позвонить на работу?  
— Не знаю, я никогда не звонил.  
— Тогда поехали в «Нордстром». — Часы над пианино показывали три с четвертью, магазин еще не закрылся. — Но сначала прогуляемся на вон ту свалку. Ты ведь туда шкаф отнес?

Джаред удивленно оглянулся на окно.

— Туда, — кивнул он и сообщил: — Я не нашел свою шляпу.

Дженсен, уже от двери, бросил через плечо:

— Осталась в машине. 

Не дожидаясь, пока Джаред запрет свою квартиру, он спустился по лестнице на первый этаж. Помешкал у двери с табличкой «Управляющий», но решил, что информации пока мало. К разговору с хозяйкой стоило подготовиться.

Найти что-нибудь на свалке Дженсен особенно не рассчитывал: добротная мебель вряд ли простояла бы бесхозной две недели. Проверить все равно стоило, но шкаф, разумеется, уже уволокли. Дженсен распотрошил кучу мусора подобранной палкой; Джаред, легкомысленно не жалея туфли, распинал отсыревшие листы картона, но ни одна из торчащих из-под них гнилых досок на мебельную не тянула. Снова начинал накрапывать дождь.

Продираться обратно сквозь мокрый бурьян они не стали, дошли до машины кругом, по соседней улочке. Здесь ходил трамвай; на него, видно, девушка и бежала, когда Джаред заметил ее в окно.

— Так с кем ты тащил проклятый шкаф?  
— С профессором.  
— Профессором? — Немудрено, что они его уронили.  
— Да, сосед из пятой. С верхнего этажа. Хозяйка говорила, он преподает в университете. Но точно не на инженерном, я его не знал.  
— Не замечал, чтобы он плохо себя чувствовал в последнее время?  
— Я его почти не вижу, мы даже не знакомы. Он недавно въехал, месяц или полтора. — Джаред пожал плечами и вдруг насторожился: — Так ты думаешь, его тоже могли заразить? Думаешь, дело в шкафе?

Дженсен распахнул дверцу машины.

— Поехали, расспросим Сэнди.

Джаред, устроившись вполоборота, всю дорогу сосредоточенно следил, как Дженсен крутит руль, но, судя по пустому взгляду, ни черта перед собой не видел — думал. Результатами, впрочем, он делиться не спешил.

Недавно открывшийся «Центральный магазин Нордстрома» занимал весь первый этаж фешенебельной гостиницы на пересечении Пайк-стрит с Пятой авеню. Дженсен не любил большие магазины, предпочитал проверенных портных, но Дэннил про здешние нововведения все уши прожужжала. Джаред в «Нордстроме», похоже, тоже ни разу не был, несмотря на подружку-продавщицу: озирался неуверенно, сбив шляпу на затылок. Владельцы постарались: с Нью-Йорком не перепутаешь, но с Лос-Анджелесом вполне.

— Какой отдел, Джаред?

Разумеется, он не знал. Управляющий не любил, когда к девушкам заходили знакомые мужчины. «Чулки или белье», — сделал вывод Дженсен.

Дамское царство от основного зала отделял ряд искусственных деревьев в бантах и лентах. Дженсен нацепил на лицо улыбку и шагнул внутрь, мимо витрин с невесомыми кружевами. Джаред чуть замешкался, но расправил спину и встал рядом, плечо к плечу. Продавщицы в голубых форменных платьях, с одинаковыми шляпками на хорошеньких, как на подбор, кудрявых головках засияли им навстречу.

— Ее тут нет, — выдавил Джаред углом рта, казалось, даже не двигая губами.

Дженсен пихнул его локтем — расслабься! — снял шляпу, стряхнул капли кончиками пальцев и обернулся к девушке, раскладывающей на полке перевязанные лентами коробки.

— Прощу прощения, мисс. Сэнди сегодня не работает?

Улыбка девушки заметно потускнела.

— Да вот же Сэнди, — не слишком дружелюбно кивнула она на блондинку в глубине зала.

Джаред помотал головой.

— Брюнетка. Сэнди — брюнетка.  
— Тогда уходим. Ты хоть фамилию ее знаешь? — Дженсен не выдержал, обернулся напоследок на витрины. Продавщицы захихикали. Но Дэннил в том красном смотрелась бы наверняка сногсшибательно. 

Джаред повел плечами, словно стряхивая паутину, — а он кого представлял, свою Сэнди? — и неожиданно кивнул.

— МакНил. Миссис Картрайт, когда сердилась, называла ее мисс МакНил.

Найти управляющего оказалось непростой задачей. Дженсен обошел почти весь магазин, пока не выловил, наконец, в отделе мужской обуви вертлявого сухопарого молодого человека в жилете, без пиджака. На вопрос о Сэнди МакНил тот уставился на Дженсена неожиданно тяжелым взглядом, совершенно не вязавшимся с напомаженной волной волос над узким лбом и усиками ниткой.

— Вы перепутали заведения, — брякнул он, но тут же добавил, сочась улыбкой, как едкой смолой: — В нашем магазине Сэнди МакНил не служит. А вот не желаете ли посмотреть новые поступления?  
— Не желает, — встрял вдруг Джаред, уцепил Дженсена за локоть и почти поволок к выходу, широко шагая по надраенному паркету.  
— Бежишь с поля боя? — засмеялся Дженсен, выравнивая шаг и осторожно отнимая локоть. Покачал головой: кем надо быть, чтобы позволить так себя облапошить девчонке?

Джаред моргнул ошалело, словно не веря. 

— Зачем врать про магазин?

Дженсен неторопливо водрузил шляпу обратно на голову.

— Попробуем отыскать в телефонной книге.

Но в телефонной книге Сэнди МакНил не нашлось.

Аптеку на Пятой авеню, куда они завернули за «желтыми страницами», заполняла разношерстная публика, от дамочек в шелковых платьях и шляпках с вуалетками до работяг в комбинезонах. У мраморной стойки с газированными напитками было не протолкнуться, и Дженсен занял столик в углу, у табачного отдела. Пахло здесь приторно и сладко: солодом, крем-содой, карамелью и мускатом, дорогим табаком — аптечный, неистребимый запах.

Джаред неожиданно захотел мороженого и набрал целую гору разноцветных шариков, вызвав почти отеческое умиление у дородного усатого продавца в длинном фартуке. Дженсен собрался было подколоть, но не стал — парень имел право хоть лопнуть, объедаясь последним мороженым в своей жизни.

Сам он заказал венские сосиски: «большая тарелка» Фрэнсис, так и не доеденная утром, не оставила желудку уже почти никаких воспоминаний.

В тусклых зеркалах отражались макушки посетителей, ряды пузырьков с аспирином и микстурами и отблеск гаснущего — начиная прямо с утра — сиэтлского дня. За окнами прозвенел трамвай. Джаред надкусывал шарики, как яблоки, и складывал трофеями обратно в жестяную вазочку; его снова накрывало: пальцы заметно подрагивали, ложка звякала о край; он ежился, зябко поводил плечами и иногда резко прижимал к себе локти — словно понукал усталую лошадь.

В голове опять затикал хронометр: новый приступ, похоже, не за горами. Дженсен прикинул, сколько у них еще времени — стоило поспешить.

— Что ты знаешь о миссис Картрайт?

Джаред поднял голову.

— Она жила там дольше всех. Переехала в конце двадцатых, муж умер, и она продала дом. Сэнди ходила к ней заниматься пением уже к нам, на Десятую авеню. Говорила, что в детстве даже видела легендарного мистера Клегга.  
— Это еще кто?  
— Муж хозяйки. Та любое предложение начинает словами: «Вот мистер Клегг бы». Я уж думал он что-то вроде Моисея в ее личной Библии, но оказалось, он и правда существовал. Сэнди говорила, он был ростом миссис Клегг по пояс.  
— Так как умерла миссис Картрайт?  
— Ну. Она же была старая. Просто умерла, и все. Никто не удивился. Думаешь, ее убили?  
— Не исключено. Никакой полиции, никаких пересудов?  
— Не слышал, — мотнул головой Джаред. — Но если бы и толковали, то вряд ли со мной. Похороны я пропустил, работал.  
— Сэнди на них была?  
— Н-не знаю. Мы виделись как раз за день до того, как миссис Картрайт умерла. Договорились встретиться через неделю, в среду, ну и…  
— Часто она навещала старушку?  
— Раньше часто, каждую неделю, иногда и дважды. Но последние два месяца почти не приходила. — Он отодвинул вазочку и сцепил пальцы: руки уже заметно тряслись. — Но кто мог убить? Не Сэнди же.

— Она ведь красотка, да? Такому парню, как ты, должна была достаться красотка.  
— Что? Да. Да, она красивая. — Взгляд Джареда заметался по лицу Дженсена, скулы потемнели; он сглотнул, почти мучительно, и быстро поднялся, проскрежетав ножками стула по каменному полу. 

От звука передернуло.

— Мы должны найти Сэнди.  
— И как прикажешь это делать? — поинтересовался Дженсен.  
— Ну, ты же детектив, у тебя связи в полиции, и ты должен знать людей, которые знают всех. Попасть впросак с телефонным справочником я мог и сам.  
— Вот как, — ухмыльнулся Дженсен.  
— А зачем, по-твоему, люди нанимают детективов?  
— Люди нанимают детективов, Джаред, чтобы не пачкать руки. И я думаю, ты это знаешь.

Джаред уставился на него, словно за спиной Дженсена распустились крылья и требовалось срочно пересчитать на них перья.

— Ничья, — улыбнулся он в конце концов. — Значит, мы не знаем, как найти Сэнди. Куда теперь?  
— Куда-нибудь, где ты не грохнешься на грязный тротуар.

Джаред раздраженно мотнул головой, и Дженсен пожал плечами:

— Тогда поедем, навестим миссис мистер Клегг. 

Пока они устраивали вояж по магазинам, дом на Десятой авеню ожил. На первом этаже и на третьем, над Джаредовой квартирой, светились окна; где-то едва слышно гундосило радио. Дженсен вышел из машины, разминая плечи, и оглянулся на замешкавшегося Джареда: дышал тот тяжело, с присвистом; на виске блестели крупные капли пота.

— Подожди в машине.  
— Нет, я с тобой.  
— Плохая идея, Джаред. — Дженсен отвлекся, вглядываясь: на свалке как будто кто-то копошился — темная приземистая фигура двигалась скованно, как человек, знакомый с ревматизмом не понаслышке — а когда обернулся обратно, Джаред уже сполз на широкую подножку «ДеСото», обняв себя руками.

Черт бы побрал упрямца.

Пытаясь не потерять из вида деловито шурующего в мусоре старика, Дженсен подхватил Джареда под мышки и втянул на заднее сиденье. Перекатил к спинке, на бок, чтобы не свалился, одернул задравшийся пиджак. Ноги не умещались, но Джаред помог сам: согнул колени, подтягивая к животу. Глаза он закрыл и губы кусал чуть не до крови. Дженсен поднял свалившуюся шляпу, переложил на переднее сиденье. Провел ладонью по высокому лбу, убирая волосы; лоб горел. Выпрямившись, старика Дженсен уже не увидел.

Далеко сбежать тот вряд ли мог — не та прыть. Дженсен, прикидывая, посмотрел на плавающую в окне первого этажа, за желтой занавеской, узкую тень — миссис Клегг, не иначе, суетилась по хозяйству — оглянулся на скорчившегося в машине Джареда. И зашагал к просмоленным сараям за свалкой.

Старик отыскался в третьем по счету. Сквозь щели в неплотно притворенной низкой двери колол лучами электрический свет — лампочка болталась у самой притолоки. Дженсен дернул ручку на себя, прикрывая лицо рукавом, чтобы не ослепило.

Сарай оказался неожиданно просторным: утоптанный земляной пол, обломки мебели вдоль стен, колченогие стулья и свежеструганный стол прямо посередине. Воняло здесь крепко: гнилым деревом, стружкой, мокрым железом и рыбой почему-то. Старик в дальнем углу неторопливо сгрузил из охапки три короткие доски и обернулся, подслеповато щурясь.

— Эй, дедуля, слышал, у тебя можно шкафчик прикупить, — Дженсен потер затылок, сдвигая шляпу на лоб, и улыбнулся пошире.  
— Отчего же нет, очень даже можно, — старик невыносимо медленно извлек перевязанные бечевкой очки из кармана, водрузил на нос и обвел рукой свою сокровищницу. — Вот, например, прекрасный образец. Немного работы и чудесная библиотека.  
— Мне бы для посуды, — покивал Дженсен.  
— И такой имеется. Варварски покалечен, но при должном старании подлежит восстановлению, — старик зашаркал в другой угол, и Дженсен, шагнув за ним, наконец увидел посудный шкаф миссис Картрайт. 

Проклятая мебель оказалась действительно массивной: трехдюймовые панели из светлой вишни, латунные затейливые ручки, толстые стекла в переплете ромбами — пара фрагментов вылетели. Нижняя, глухая дверца, расщепленная вдоль, стояла рядом, снятая с петель. 

Дженсен, не спрашивая разрешения, нырнул внутрь шкафа. Полки были. Ящиков не было.

— Тут как будто ящички еще полагаются, — прозвучало, как из бочки.  
— Ящиков при шкафе не присутствовало, но можно приспособить, — старик забормотал что-то про рейки, про сложности с поиском материала для дверцы; Дженсен уже не слушал. Нащупал пальцами пазухи: потайное отделение, видно, соорудили из выдвижного лотка для столовых приборов. Судя по углублениям, ящиков было действительно два. И от них избавились. 

Он уже выбирался, когда заметил краем глаза: у задней стенки, в щели за полкой что-то белело. Пальцы нащупали клочок бумаги. Дженсен, не глядя, сунул ее в карман и, торопливо попрощавшись со стариком и обещав еще заглянуть, вышел под низкие тучи и мелкий дождь.

В клочке бумаги безошибочно опознавался обрывок банковской ленты с печатью; такими еще на памяти Дженсена скрепляли столбики золотых долларов. Со старушкой Картрайт все стало ясно.

Джаред лежал в машине на спине, запрокинув голову; кадык тяжело ходил под тонкой, едва тронутой щетиной кожей. Но лицо было спокойно; глаза сосредоточенно смотрели в потолок. Дженсен сел на переднее сиденье, захлопнул дверцу и перегнулся через спинку, протягивая Джареду бумажную ленту. Тот скосил глаза, но не пошевелился.

— Миссис Картрайт хранила золото.  
— Я так, — он сглотнул, — и подумал. Когда ты засмеялся. На ящик. 

Он попытался сесть, уронил ноги на пол и подтянулся на локтях, упираясь затылком в стекло.

— Пить хочу.  
— Кока-колу будешь? — Дженсен, не дожидаясь ответа, нашарил в дверном ящике бутылку, свернул крышку и всунул прямо в горячую дрожащую ладонь. Изгрызенные губы плотно сомкнулись вокруг горлышка бутылки. Джаред сглотнул раз, другой. Дженсен отвернулся.  
— Скольких американских старушек Рузвельт сделал государственными преступниками своим указом, страшно подумать. И ведь все равно не сдают золото государству, прячут по посудным шкафам.

Джаред вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Спасибо, — он уже не хрипел так. — Никогда не понимал. За это же десять лет тюрьмы дают, десять тысяч штрафа. Неужели не страшно? И все равно золото невозможно никак реализовать. Зачем они его хранят?

Продать золото способов существовало немало — черный рынок в Америке указом президента не отменишь — но просвещать Джареда в этой стороне жизни было уже поздновато, так что Дженсен просто усмехнулся:

— Не иначе, как чтобы был повод их придушить втихомолку. Или отравить. Как там от милой учительницы пения избавились. — Он хлопнул ладонью по спинке сиденья. — Не понимаю! Ну где тихая сиэтлская старушка, пусть даже с полным буфетом золотых долларов, и где треклятая африканская зараза! Почему тебя не отравили старым добрым мышьяком? А?

Джаред издал какой-то нелепый звук — фыркнул и хрюкнул одновременно — нелепый, как его несуразная, никуда не вписывающаяся смерть — заставив Дженсена хмыкнуть совершенно против воли. Посмотрел шальными блестящими глазами и вдруг рассмеялся в голос, искренне и громко, запрокидывая голову, жмурясь, дыша смехом, как воздухом, — и стало абсолютно невозможно не улыбаться — Дженсен честно пытался прекратить и не выходило — в ответ.

_5 июня 1936, 5 p.m._

Джаред смеялся так долго, что у Дженсена заболели щеки, но остановился внезапно, как и начал. Выдохнул шумно и обмяк, сполз чуть по сиденью, ошеломленно глядя снизу вверх широко открытыми глазами. Дженсен почесал подбородок, стирая идиотскую — куда уж глупее — ухмылку со своего лица.

— Теряем время. 

Джаред кивнул, заерзал, цепляясь пальцами за спинку.

— Ты сидишь здесь, — получилось даже жестче, чем Дженсен собирался, и он добавил: — Не потому, что доходяга. Заставим мадам понервничать.

Джаред вряд ли что понял — он все еще выглядел оглушенным, но спорить не стал. Дженсен взялся за ручку двери. Стоило уточнить еще кое-что.

— Письма, которые рассыпались, когда вы с профессором шкаф уронили. Скажи мне, что ты не подобрал парочку и не забыл в своем нагрудном кармане.  
— Я поднял несколько, — моргнул Джаред. — Помочь хотел. Ну и — не ходить же по ним. Но положил не в карман, разумеется, на тумбочку в прихожей миссис Картрайт. А потом миссис Клегг стала кричать, чтобы я не путался под ногами и унес проклятый шкаф, что она сама все соберет. Когда мы вернулись со свалки, писем уже не было.

На тумбочке в прихожей никаких конвертов Дженсен не видел. 

— У меня болела рука, — добавил Джаред после паузы и снова фыркнул. — Только об этом думать и мог. Мне тогда казалось, что сломанная рука — это конец света.

Дженсен подождал секунду, но Джаред больше ничего не добавил.

— Давай ключи. 

Связка оказалась горячей — видно, Джаред все это время сжимал ее в кармане. У двери управляющей Дженсен прислушался, прижавшись ухом: тихо; с верхнего этажа захлебывалось дикторским голосом радио — Доджерсы вели. 

На короткий стук миссис Клегг отреагировала мгновенно — словно прижималась ухом к двери с обратной стороны. Отступила в сторону, пропуская Дженсена внутрь, и, не дожидаясь никаких вопросов, отчеканила:

— Оплата семнадцать долларов, отсрочек не даю. Никаких девиц. Никаких животных. Меблировку менять за свой счет.

Дженсен неторопливо оседлал стул, сдвинул шляпу на затылок. В комнате было темновато: одна слабенькая лампочка под желтым абажуром с кистями. Густо воняло супом. Прижимистая хозяйка оказалась высоченной и тощей, лет сорока: резкие складки у носа, волосы не седые еще, но проблескивают солью. Смотрела она на Дженсена без всякого интереса.

— Я по другому вопросу, мэм, — Дженсен широко ухмыльнулся. — Вы нанесли моему клиенту некоторый ущерб, и он полагает, что необходима компенсация. Да и господь велел делиться.

Высохшее лицо миссис Клегг даже не дрогнуло. Она молча развернулась, скрипнув каблуками, и промаршировала вон из комнаты. Удивиться Дженсен не успел: едва привстал со стула, как хозяйка вновь нарисовалась в дверном проеме. К боку она крепко прижимала наставленный на Дженсена карабин. Моссберг и сыновья, гладкоствольный, однозарядный. Двенадцатый калибр, патрон наверняка с дробью. Точности никакой, но с такого расстояния она и не потребуется.

Грудь и живот противно заныли.

Затвор клацнул, отведенный твердой узловатой рукой, и тут же щелкнул снова, досылая патрон в патронник. Дженсен замер.

— Передай своей шлюхе певичке, чтобы катилась в ад, где ей самое место, — выцедила достойная миссис. — Ей ничего не полагается, и она ничего не получит. Да если бы бедная Глэдис Картрайт узнала правду, она бы плюнула ей в лицо. Проваливай. Увижу еще раз на своем пороге — вынесу мозги.  
— Чтобы вынести мозги, мэм, стоит целиться повыше. 

Ствол не дрогнул.

— Я выросла в Техасе. Не учи меня целиться, сосунок.

Миссис Клегг сделала два шага вперед, в комнату, не опуская ружье. Дженсен медленно поднялся со стула, держа ладони на виду, отступил, припоминая расположение мебели — поворачиваться спиной к патрону в стволе не тянуло, но и грохнуться, запнувшись о половичок, стало бы неудачным маневром. Захлопнул за собой входную дверь и привалился к стене рядом плечом, потирая шею. Радио наверху по-прежнему трещало восторгом, но теперь в него вплетался едва слышный раздражающе зудящий звук.

Прямо над ухом лязгнул запираемый засов и зазвенела цепочка: техасская ведьма, кажется, не собиралась гнаться за Дженсеном по улице со своим дробовиком наперевес. Сказала она достаточно, даже больше, чем он надеялся, и теперь стало ясно, куда двигаться дальше. Можно было уходить, но зудящий звук добрался, наконец, до сознания: у Джареда надрывался телефон.

Дженсен прикинул, не лучше ли перезвонить Дэннил из ближайшей телефонной будки. А если звонит не Дэннил?

Замок у Джареда стоял паршивый — спичкой можно открыть; ключ едва не заело. Телефон захлебнулся, но затрещал снова. 

— Главное, что я выяснила, — сообщила Дэннил в трубку, — Лэки теряет волю от красных шляпок.  
— Мне не идет красный.  
— Как знать. Итак, Чарли Каммингс…

Скрип открывающейся двери пустил волной ледяные мурашки по загривку. Дженсен нырнул рукой под пиджак, к кобуре, но возникшая на пороге длинная худая фигура принадлежала не миссис Клегг. Джаред почти ввалился в спальню, уцепившись одной рукой за косяк, второй обхватив себя поперек груди, и согнулся, тяжело дыша. 

— Что у тебя? — тут же почуяла Дэннил, прерывая отчет.  
— Не отвлекайся, драгоценная.

Джаред наконец отлепился от двери, шагнул, пошатнувшись, к кровати и рухнул на смятое покрывало. Стянул с головы шляпу, зачесал пятерней влажную челку назад.

— Она же не выстрелила?

Дженсен отрицательно покачал головой и поднял палец, дослушивая скороговорку Дэннил. Положил трубку на рычаги, покусывая губу.

— Я видел в окне, — выдохнул Джаред. — Миссис Клегг с винтовкой. Это она?  
— Так ты меня спасать бежал, герой? — Дженсен присел на комод, сбил щелчком прилипшую нитку с колена. — Похоже, я знаю, кто тебя заразил. Что у вас случилось с Чарли?

Джаред приоткрыл рот. Помотал головой.

— Я за тобой не успеваю. А как же миссис Клегг? Она же пыталась в тебя стрелять! Разве не она убийца?  
— Старушку, может, она и убила, хотя непонятно, как обошлось без размозженной головы и полицейского расследования, с ее-то характером. Но вот тебя Клегг оприходовала вряд ли. Когда я сказал про ущерб, нанесенный моему клиенту, она подумала не о тебе. Так что с Чарли?

Джаред нахмурился.

— Ничего с Чарли, я же говорил. Он внезапно уехал за полгода до окончания школы, я его не видел четыре года, до того вторника, — произнес он нарочито спокойно; сразу стало понятно: будет стоять насмерть.  
— Ладно. Знаешь, куда он уехал?  
— Нет.  
— Чарли Каммингс подался на флот. Его судно как раз пару недель назад зашло в порт Сиэтла. И знаешь, откуда они пришли? Из чертовой Африки, Джаред.  
— Н-нет. Это ошибка. Я не понимаю, — он свел вместе брови, уставившись Дженсену в живот. — Чарли радовался, когда меня увидел, правда, он был рад. Рвался знакомить со всеми, называл лучшим другом, хотел, чтобы я с ними выпил. И что, сунул при этом мне муху за воротник?  
— Почему ты оттуда сбежал?

Джаред потер правый висок.

— Я чувствовал себя чужим. И он был чужой, незнакомый человек, он очень изменился, я его не узнавал. Просто не знал, что я там делаю, зачем все это. Думал, мы поговорим, как прежде. Но ничего не осталось.  
— А что должно было остаться, Джаред?  
— Ну, мы же дружили.  
— Не просто дружили, верно?  
— Куда ты, черт подери, клонишь? — Джаред прищурился.  
— Чарли с приятелями-морячками разнесли вдребезги бар Джима Корина, повздорили с ребятами с приозерной лесопилки. Обычное дело в наших краях. Вот только драка началась из-за того, что твой Чарли поцеловал при всех парня.

Губы Джареда сжались в тонкую линию; он коротко повел подбородком, словно галстук вдруг стал ему тесен.

— Молчишь? Тогда я тебе расскажу, как все было. Вы с Чарли дружили с детства, были не разлей вода, все время вместе, а потом, после одной вечеринки — все вокруг целовались, а вы выпили слишком много пива… — Джаред дернул плечом. — Что, не пива, покрепче? 

Джаред молчал.

— Так вот, вы трахнулись, — Дженсен нарочно выбрал грубое слово, но никакой реакции не добился. — Джаред! Он тебя убил. Я должен знать, почему.  
— Мы не трахались, — произнес он медленно.  
— Целовались? Подрочили друг другу?

Джаред молчал чертовски осязаемые полминуты, потом поднял тяжелый взгляд и посмотрел Дженсену прямо в глаза.

— Подрочили.  
— И что случилось дальше?  
— Он как обезумел. Мы и так чуть не вляпались по уши, а Чарли еще и хотел продолжения. Преследовал меня. Но я не мог. У меня же семья, малышка Мэг, Джефф тогда только уехал, ему предложили работу в Нью-Джерси. Нас бы посадили, запихали б в сумасшедший дом, я просто не мог.

«Но хотел», — чуть не вырвалось у Дженсена.

— А потом он пропал. Даже не пришел попрощаться. Я не знал, куда. Миссис Каммингс плакала, но не проклинала меня, так что он, наверное, ничего ей не сказал. А через полгода я уехал в университет. И больше не знаю ничего.

Джаред вытер ладони о брюки, скользнул невидящим взглядом по окну. И спросил после долгой паузы:

— Ты меня презираешь?

Дженсен подобрал с покрывала шляпу, уронил ему на голову и натянул на нос, задев костяшками горячую скулу. 

— Поехали в участок, герой. Поболтаем с Чарли.

У машины Джаред помедлил, держась за ручку, но все-таки сел на переднее сиденье. Он не дергался больше и не дрожал, зато вздыхал и ерзал. Дженсен всю дорогу ловил ухом осторожные взгляды и кусал губу, пряча улыбку.

К самому участку он подъезжать не стал, остановился за полквартала: у высоких ступенек в трехэтажное, из темного кирпича, казенное здание толпились репортеры и зеваки, кидавшиеся в поисках сенсации на каждый автомобиль — вчера ограбили Сиэтлское отделение Первого национального банка.

Хотя они толпились там постоянно, не по одному, так по другому поводу. Подведомственная Западному участку территория охватывала и портовые доки с прилегавшими к ним беспокойными кварталами грязных баров и сомнительных меблирашек со сговорчивыми девочками, и фешенебельные авеню дорогих магазинов и шикарных ресторанов. Пьяная поножовщина чередовалась с поставленным на широкую ногу разбоем, и в соседних камерах нередко оказывались задубевший от соли матрос и лощеный хлыщ в кашемировом пальто.

Перед стойкой при входе — точно как в каком-нибудь дешевом отеле — толкались несколько раскрашенных девиц, квадратный портовый грузчик с синюшным отеком вместо лица и старушка с ревущим младенцем, которого она все норовила сунуть в руки замотанному дежурному. Дальше начинался общий зал — лабиринт столов, через который курсировал плотный, как на рыночной площади, поток людей — патрульных, задержанных, свидетелей, потерпевших, разносчиков, репортеров. Стрекот пишущих машинок еле пробивался сквозь давящий на уши гул голосов.

Джареда в толпе тут же оттеснили — похоже, в футбол в университете он не играл. Добравшись до лестницы на второй этаж, Дженсен поднялся на несколько ступенек, отыскивая взглядом бежевую шляпу. Шляпа кружила на месте, почти в центре зала. Дженсен приготовился ждать, но Джаред вдруг поднырнул под скованными руками двух громил, протиснулся за стулом одного из копов, вытянулся на цыпочках, как тореро, пропуская необъятную матрону в бумажном боа, и вырвался к лестнице, встрепанный и сияющий.

Дженсен поймал себя на том, что слишком залюбовался, и кашлянул.

— Бумажник на месте? Здесь карманников на квадратный ярд больше, чем в порту при встрече круизного лайнера.

Джаред даже не похлопал себя по карману, только ухмыльнулся.

— Твои оставшиеся восемьдесят долларов я спрятал в диване у тебя в кабинете.

Вот же черт.

— Ты мне не рано об этом говоришь?

Он пожал плечами.

— В самый раз.

В комнате детективов было просторнее, но не тише: треск машинок перекрывали резкий трезвон телефонов и зычные голоса, пытавшиеся переорать друг друга; сквозь густой, как туман Сан-Франциско, табачный дым еле просвечивали серые щели жалюзи на окнах. На многих столах уже зажгли лампы.

Дженсен по пути пожал руки паре знакомых и уселся рядом со столом у самой стены. Закинул ногу на колено. Рука Джареда тяжело надавила на спинку стула между лопатками.

Детектив Рэй Лэки, как всегда без пиджака, гордо являвший всему отделу посеревшую по воротнику рубашку, тонкие полосатые подтяжки и ярко-рыжую наплечную кобуру, пару минут демонстративно не замечал посетителей, сосредоточенно отстукивая по клавишам машинки. Выдернул наконец лист бумаги, развернулся и сложил кончики пальцев, перекидывая сигарету в угол рта. Кивнул на Джареда.

— Это, что ли, твой покойник?

Дженсен поднял брови.

— Не стану же я делиться информацией, даже не выяснив, над чем ты работаешь, Эклз. Хотя Дэнни неплохо заморочила мне голову. То у тебя убийство, то ты с жертвой где-то шляешься. Шустрый попался жмурик.

Джаред рядом разулыбался, протянул ладонь.

— Джаред Падалеки.

Рэй привстал, пожал крепко.

— Детектив Лэки. Почему вы обратились к частному сыщику, а не в полицию, мистер Падалеки?  
— Думаю, если бы я пришел и там, внизу, заявил дежурному, что меня укусила африканская муха…  
— Какая еще к черту муха, Эклз?  
— Африканская, Лэки.

Рэй медленно моргнул.

— В следующий раз, мистер Падалеки, просто скажите дежурному, что вам необходимо сообщить сведения касательно убийства.  
— В следующий раз обязательно, детектив.  
— Устрой нам свидание с Чарли Каммингсом, Лэки, — прервал обмен любезностями Дженсен.  
— А где «пожалуйста», Эклз? Мама плохо тебя воспитала. Зачем он тебе сдался, а? Здесь от него все стонут уже неделю.  
— А зачем вы их здесь держите уже неделю? Суды настолько перегружены?  
— Идея кэпа. Вместе с флотскими забрали и лесорубов, и их друзья на воле нервничают. Никого даже не покалечили, так что морячкам грозит только штраф, и кэп боится, что если их отпустить, дойдет до смертоубийства. Придется сажать надолго хороших парней. Так что мы тут вроде как проясняем обстоятельства дела, пока их судну не придет пора валить из порта, а там пусть катятся на край света. Так зачем тебе Каммингс?  
— Потолковать насчет африканских мух. Если что выясню, ты будешь первым, Лэки, клянусь.

Детектив кивнул.

— Пошли, отведу вас к камере.  
— Рэй, такое дело — разговор у нас будет деликатный, а камера наверняка набита под завязку. Ты же можешь организовать нам комнату для допросов?

Лэки щелчком отправил окурок в пепельницу и, не торопясь, извлек новую сигарету из портсигара.

— Ты мне должен десять баксов, — напомнил Дженсен.  
— Девять с полтиной. Как насчет скостить еще парочку?  
— Идет.  
— Пятнадцать минут. — Лэки подмигнул опешившему Джареду: — Никто еще не видел непродажного копа.  
— Как твой напарник тебе еще нос не сломал за такие шутки.  
— Думаешь, я только тебе проигрываю в карты?

Джаред всю дорогу озирался по сторонам, словно в музее, обошел по периметру комнату для допросов и мимоходом заглянул зачем-то под прикрученный к полу стол.

— Парень в самом деле умирает? — вполголоса спросил внимательно наблюдавший за ним Лэки.

Дженсен кивнул.

— У него времени до утра.  
— Не повезло. Сейчас пришлю вам Каммингса. Пятнадцать минут, Эклз.

Джаред опустился наконец на стул и улыбнулся:

— Никогда не был в полиции.  
— Не много потерял.  
— Да нет, интересно, правда. Я как-то по-другому все себе представлял, ну, когда читал детективы. — Он постучал по дубовой панели, прикрывающей стену. — Здесь даже уютно.

Дженсен хмыкнул.

— А детектив Лэки, он…  
— Джаред, дружище! — раздался радостный вопль от двери, и полицейский в форме втолкнул в комнату Чарли Каммингса в наручниках. — Вот это сюрприз! Ты же вытащишь меня отсюда, друг? Тут отвратная жрачка.

Дженсен кивнул полицейскому, и тот отступил в коридор, закрыв за собой дверь. Джаред не двинулся с места.

— Присядьте, мистер Каммингс, — предложил Дженсен. — Я детектив Эклз.

Лэки, конечно, прибьет его за попытку представиться полицейским офицером, но это будет потом.

Чарли плюхнулся на стул, даже не удостоив Дженсена взглядом. Он почти ничем не напоминал белобрысого парнишку с фотографий: челюсть отяжелела и вытянулась, лицо огрубело, задубевшая от солнца и соленого ветра кожа пошла у глаз мелкими морщинками — хотя сколько ему лет, двадцать два? Только волосы остались теми же, выгорели разве что еще больше. Затертый свитер отчетливо попахивал.

Джаред коротко улыбнулся.

— Привет, Чарли.  
— Паршиво выглядишь, дружище, — Чарли водрузил скованные руки на стол, нисколько не стесняясь наручников. Широкие кулаки, набитые костяшки, мозоли во всю ладонь.

Дженсен отошел к стене, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— Неудивительно, что паршиво, если учесть, что вы его убили, мистер Каммингс. Насколько нам известно. Проясните другой вопрос: зачем?

У Чарли Каммингса отпала челюсть — самым буквальным, из всех встречавшихся Дженсену, образом. Широко открыв рот, он осторожно скосил глаза на Джареда — словно проверяя, не померещился ли тот ему. 

— Это что, шутка такая, офицер? — выдал он наконец. — Так я вам скажу, паршивая шутка.  
— У меня ураганная лихорадка, Чарли, — тихо сказал Джаред.  
— Погоди. Ты что ли успел добраться до Африки? — Чарли восхищенно ухмыльнулся. — Ну даешь. Да что ж ты не сказал ничего? Удрал тогда, я уж думал, обидел тебя чем.  
— Мистер Падалеки никогда не был в Африке. А вот вы, мистер Каммингс, были. И недавно.  
— О чем этот коп толкует, Джаред, я никак не пойму? Он что, думает, я тебя заразил? Так я здоров, и ребята наши все здоровы. Как тебя угораздило, старина?  
— Действительно, как, мистер Каммингс? Разве не удивительное совпадение: человек, имеющий причины ненавидеть мистера Падалеки, приезжает из Африки, и мистер Падалеки тут же заболевает смертельной африканской лихорадкой.  
— Ненавидеть? — опешил тот.  
— Он знает, Чарли.  
— Вот как, — Чарли впервые посмотрел на Дженсена прямо. — Так вы?.. — Он повел большим пальцем.  
— Нет, — быстро ответил Джаред. Слишком, черт возьми, быстро.  
— Ну, что мне тут сказать, офицер, — Чарли откинулся на спинку стула; наручники звякнули о край стола. — Я, конечно, здорово злился на Джареда, когда уезжал. Потому что дурак, ну и влюбился, чего скрывать, — он сказал об этом совсем просто, даже без смущения. Дженсен, старавшийся не отрывать взгляда от его лица, все же краем глаза заметил, как жадно уставился на бывшего друга Джаред. — Но в итоге-то оказалось, что я ему чертовски благодарен. Потому что жизнь у меня сейчас настоящая, не крысячья. Ни черта мы с Колином не боимся, и ребята наши правильно все понимают. А остался бы, небось тоже запихал себя в ящик и зарыл на нашем благопристойном кладбище. Сделал бы какую-нибудь девушку несчастной, ненавидел бы и ее, и себя, и его вон. Ты, Джаред, не обижайся, но паршивая это жизнь.  
— По мне так любая хороша, — напряженно улыбнулся Джаред.  
— Ты это… ну… ты правда что ли умудрился ураганную подцепить? 

Дженсен понимал, что спрашивает глупость, но все же спросил:

— Джаред мог заразиться случайно? Может, на вашем судне завалялась пара мух.  
— Да откуда? — пожал плечами Чарли. — Мы ж в Кейптауне стояли, а там никакой ураганной в помине нет. Она в Родезии свирепствует, в Ньясаленде. Вам, сухопутным, может, отсюда кажется, что Африка — такая деревушка в три хижины с неграми, а от Западного Кейпа до Ньясаленда, как от Сиэтла до Мексики. Мы, кстати, с Колином думали позвать тебя, когда обратно пойдем, до Тихуаны, пассажиром. Кэп бы разрешил. Ты не думай, я никому не говорил, ну, про тебя, даже Колину. Сказал, друг школьный. А оттянулись бы знатно. У нас там большая стоянка, — оживился Чарли, но тут же помрачнел. — Прости, черт, забыл. Скоро?  
— Завтра.  
— Вот хрень! А вы не можете меня отпустить, офицер? Мы б славно этот день провели. А, Джаред?  
— Нет, — сухо ответил Дженсен.  
— Вас отпустят перед отходом корабля, — обещал Джаред. — Дженсен, ты не мог бы оставить нас на минуту? Пожалуйста.  
— Не могу, — покачал головой Дженсен, но увидев в его взгляде это самое «завтра», все же отошел к двери. — Ровно минута. — И закрыл ее за собой.

Полицейский, маявшийся у входа, подпирая стену, покосился удивленно, но Дженсен показал, что все в порядке и уставился на часы. Восемнадцать пятьдесят три. Ровно в пятьдесят четыре он распахнул дверь и кивнул полицейскому, что арестованного можно выводить. 

Они не обнимались. Сидели, как он их оставил, через стол, Джаред улыбался и говорил что-то тихо, не разобрать. Заметив Дженсена, поднялся, похлопал Чарли по плечу и вышел в коридор.

— Это не он, — сказал Дженсен.  
— Я знаю.

Дженсен хотел произнести заготовленное, что убивший из ненависти и мести всегда выдает себя: ему слишком важно, чтобы жертва знала, за что умирает, но так ничего и не сказал.

_

5 июня 1936, 7 p.m.

_

Лэки встретил их, натягивая пиджак. 

— Как прошло свидание, девочки?  
— Это не он, — повторил Дженсен. 

Детектив кивнул, принимая к сведению.

— Я на выезд. Дай знать, если что найдешь.  
— Я позвоню от тебя?  
— Чувствуй себя как дома, Эклз.

Дженсен присел на край стола и подвинул к себе телефон.

— И куда теперь? — Джаред свалился на стул рядом, вытянув ноги. — У нас снова ничего? 

Дженсен опустил трубку обратно на рычаги. 

— Прошвырнемся в кабаре. Поужинаем заодно.  
— Решил последовать совету Чарли и развлечь меня напоследок?  
— Эй, Лэки, — крикнул Дженсен застрявшему у стола напарника детективу, — где поет Сэнди МакНил?  
— Сандра? В «Пандоре». 

Джаред резко развернулся, чуть не свалившись со стула, прожег взглядом Лэки и уставился на Дженсена, словно пытался разглядеть сквозь зрачки заднюю стенку его черепа.

— Какого черта?  
— Помнишь, я сказал, что миссис Клегг подумала не о тебе, когда я заговорил о своем клиенте? Она решила, что я работаю на какую-то певичку. Так вот. Сэнди училась пению, — Дженсен выставил один палец, — Сэнди наврала про магазин, — он добавил второй, — Сэнди красотка. Ну и управляющий у Нордстрома почти проговорился, когда выдал, что мы ошиблись заведением. Чарли сбил меня с толку своей Африкой. Потеряли время, прости.

Дженсен все-таки набрал номер бюро, оставив Джареда переваривать информацию.

— Дэннил, шляпка не сработала. Утешь меня, скажи, что Кармайкл хоть что-нибудь раскопал.  
— Бедный, в следующий раз попробуй зеленый. Чудесно оттенит цвет глаз. Кармайкл проверил Уолша и Бекера, занимается Шэнноном. По Уолшу и Бекеру ничего, никакой Африки, с грязным бельем тоже не густо: оба семейные, куча ребятишек, соседи на скандалы не жалуются, у букмекеров ни один не светился. А твоя блондиночка Адриана весь день разыскивала Джареда Падалеки.  
— Что? Где разыскивала?  
— Кармайкл слишком поздно до нее добрался, она уже уехала домой. Но, по слухам, спрашивала о Падалеки в столовой и даже заходила к нему в офис.

Неожиданно. Впрочем, она видела Дженсена на рабочем месте Джареда и могла решить, что того уволили.

— Джаред, ты не знаешь, где живет Адриана? 

Тот отрицательно дернул головой, нетерпеливо хмурясь.

— Дэнни, пусть Кармайкл отыщет ее в городе. Шэннон пока подождет. Что Салливан?  
— Не появлялся. Я пойду домой, босс, звони туда.  
— Конечно, драгоценная. Но прежде достань из дивана восемьдесят долларов и положи в сейф.

Джаред еле дождался, пока Дженсен нажмет отбой.

— И когда ты собирался рассказать мне о Сэнди?  
— Когда собирался, тогда и рассказал. Джаред, если бы убийцей оказался Чарли…  
— То что? — перебил тот. — Ты бы вообще промолчал?  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь знать?  
— Я хочу знать правду, Дженсен. Любую правду, какой бы она ни была.

Дженсен наклонил голову, принимая ответ, и прихлопнул шляпу раскрытой ладонью.

— Тогда вперед, нас ждет ночная жизнь Сиэтла. Считай, нам повезло: в «Пандоре» неплохо кормят.

Для ночной жизни, конечно, было рановато: еще даже не стемнело, но все три сиэтлских кабаре как раз начинали работу около семи вечера. 

Зеваки по-прежнему толпились у входа в участок, репортеров убавилось: видно, увязались за уехавшими детективами. Дождь, слава богу, перестал, зато поднялся промозглый ветер с залива: в лицо лепило мокрым воздухом, пропитанным запахами гнилой рыбы и йода.

Джаред молчал, пока Дженсен выруливал горбатыми улочками к центру, но когда «ДеСото» вписался в вечерний поток Пятой авеню, неожиданно выдал:

— Мы не потеряли время.  
— О чем это ты?  
— С Чарли. Мы не потеряли время, хотя это и не он. — Джаред помолчал и добавил: — Спасибо.

Хорошо поговорили, значит.

— Ага.

Кабаре «Пандора» располагалось недалеко от Пятой, в трехарочном домике цвета мятной, хорошо пожеванной, жвачки. Отсыревшие в вечном дожде гипсовые завитушки по фасаду заполошно мигали ядовито-алыми отблесками: несмотря на ранние сумерки, вывеску уже включили, и сложенная из мелких лампочек девица в пышной юбке конвульсивно дергала ножкой, завлекая посетителей. С кинотеатра через дорогу на нее взирал, осуждающе прищурив глаз, Кларк Гейбл.

Старания девицы успехом пока не увенчались: зал кабаре пустовал. Пару занятых столиков у самой сцены освещали неяркие лампы под красными абажурами, мертвая еще хрустальная люстра тускло посверкивала между потолочных балок. 

Дженсен выбрал столик поближе к выходу; тут же бесшумно возник официант, включил лампу, подложил меню в бархатных папках с лентами. 

Джаред проявлял к кабаре куда меньше интереса, чем к полицейскому участку: сидел, безучастно положив ладонь на закрытое меню, и напряженно смотрел на пустую сцену. В свете лампы тени под его глазами казались черными. 

— Заказывать будешь?  
— Кофе.  
— Джаред, мы не в закусочной. Может, хоть виски?

Джаред повел плечами и будто отмер: улыбнулся, уселся удобнее, дернул ленты, раскрывая бархатную папку. Дженсен жестом подозвал официанта.

Они успели перейти к десерту — Джаред, правда, только им и ограничился — когда над сценой вспыхнул прожектор. Яркий овал, разрезанный черной трещиной тени от микрофона, лег на бордовый занавес в глубине, на истертый бесконечным канканом паркет полукруглого подиума. В зале сразу стало как будто еще темнее.

Сквозь пятно света торопливо просеменил чернокожий тапер во фраке, стукнул крышкой пианино, пробежал по клавишам. 

Крохотная брюнетка в красном платье выплыла из-за занавеса к микрофону, кутая острые локти в соболиный палантин, и сразу запела «Летнюю пору» — негромко, ни на кого не глядя, будто сама себе. Дженсен даже не стал уточнять: по сошедшимся углом бровям Джареда видел — она. Сандру Дженсен встречал здесь и прежде, хотя внимания почти не обращал и даже имени ее не знал: красавица, но не в его вкусе — девушек Дженсен предпочитал высоких и рыжих, как Дэннил.

Он оглядел зал: посетителей прибавилось, но все теснились к сцене или к бару, столики в их углу еще пустовали. Парень, пришедший, наверное, первым — сидящий у самой сцены, почти носом в атласные туфельки Сандры — нервно двигал стул, задирал голову и подскакивал, пытаясь то ли найти ракурс получше, то ли привлечь к себе внимание. Что-то в нем казалось смутно знакомым; Дженсен прищурился, вглядываясь — в свете лампы блеснули очки — точно! Прилизанный хлыщ, шагавший сегодня утром в синем халате по коридору чертежного отдела в «Боинге».

— Эй, Джаред, — пришлось пихнуть локтем. — Знаешь его?

Джаред заозирался, словно проснувшись, но быстро поймал направление.

— Это же Марти, мы работаем вместе, — он привстал, явно намереваясь подойти.  
— Сиди, — остановил его Дженсен. — И постарайся не привлекать внимания. Твои скучные, ничем не примечательные знакомые имеют привычки таскать в карманах африканских мух и наставлять на людей дробовики. Черт его знает, какие милые причуды у этого.

Джаред хмыкнул смущенно, сморщил нос, будто собирался чихнуть, и не выдержал, рассмеялся — хорошо, не на все кабаре. Пара голов все же обернулась, но Марти оказался слишком увлеченным попытками нырнуть Сандре под юбку, а Сандра, наверное, не видела ни черта из-за прожектора. Дженсен закусил улыбку — устоять перед смеющимся Джаредом не получалось никак — и поднялся.

За стойкой сегодня дежурил Томми. Удачно.

Взобравшись на табурет у бара, Дженсен ткнул в бутылку черного «Джэка», продемонстрировал два пальца и пустил по стойке к бармену доллар, глазами указывая на сцену и поющую Сандру. Доллар со стойки мгновенно исчез. Томми, не торопясь, уложил в стакан лед, плеснул виски и только после, зыркнув по сторонам, коротко провел большим пальцем по горлу. Дженсен полез в карман.

Свернутые в трубочку пять баксов произвели правильный эффект. Томми вздохнул, насыпал на блюдце соленых орешков и произнес со скучающим выражением, будто обсуждал паршивую погоду:

— Слева от бара дверь, через пару минут отвернусь.  
— Когда перерыв? — поинтересовался Дженсен.  
— Обычно перед основным наплывом уходит припудрить носик. Прирежут — меня не подставляй.

Дженсен хмыкнул.

— Спасибо, Томми.

Дженсен, качнувшись, как слегка перебравший, развернулся на табурете, замахал Джареду стаканом с идиотской улыбкой. Джаред, к счастью, смотревший на бар — не на сцену, тут же сунул деньги под тарелку и — двинул прямо через зал. Даже не подумав свернуть в тень к стенам. Ноги у него не ко времени заплетались — подыграть решил?

Сандра сбилась с ноты, но тут же выправилась, запела громче, вцепившись в микрофон. Увидела. Может, и к лучшему — меньше ждать придется.

Дженсен махнул Томми, чтобы налил и Джареду, но тот на стакан даже не посмотрел. Вцепился в стойку, будто пол под ногами ходил ходуном, как палуба; на висках блестели капли пота. Не подыгрывал, значит. Оставить его в зале? Но неизвестно, как валить отсюда придется.

— Продержишься еще полчаса?

Он напряженно кивнул.

Дженсен наклонился ближе с широкой ухмылкой, словно рассказывал скабрезный анекдот:

— Видишь ту дверь, ближе к сцене? Бармен отвернется, давай сразу туда, не оглядывайся. Веди себя уверенно. Пошел!

Джаред шагнул в дверь за сцену, как будто был по меньшей мере управляющим кабаре. Дженсен нырнул следом, быстро захлопнул ее за собой, прислушался — никакого тяжелого топота через зал.

Вдоль стен коридора в скупом свете забранных частой решеткой ламп громоздились обломки картонных декораций, старые афиши, пара ящиков из-под виски. По ногам тянуло сырым сквозняком. За первым же поворотом в глазах зарябило от блесток, красно-синих оборок, перьев, голых девичьих плеч и спин. 

Джаред шел впереди через шуршащий юбками и хихикающий цветник, как сквозь штормовой прибой — наклонив голову, почти упираясь ей в воздух, перехватывая ладонью за стену, как за страховочный трос. Кто-то из танцовщиц шлепнул его по заду; он даже не вздрогнул.

— Фу, бука.

Дженсен подхватил полуголую девицу за талию, закружил, откидывая на локоть. Сзади на плечах тут же кто-то повис, в носу засвербило от приторно сладкой пудры.

— Где уборная Сандры, крошки?  
— А мы тебе не подходим, красавчик? — Уху стало мокро; лизнула она его что ли?  
— Я бы тебя слопал, пышечка, но должен сопроводить поверенного, — он кивнул в спину Джареду. — Дела наследства, скукотища.  
— О да-да, поверенный, — фыркнула девица. — Небось поверил весь бар до донышка. — Но махнула пальчиками: — Вон там, за поворотом, вторая дверь.

Дженсен поцеловал ее в голое плечо.

На двери в гримерную Сандры висела лаконичная табличка с именем, никаких афиш, блесток и завитушек. Отмычка не понадобилась — замок звезда кабаре не запирала. В неожиданно просторной комнате царил почти армейский порядок, даже флаконы на роскошном трюмо выстроились ровной линией. Джаред рухнул на застонавший подлокотник дивана, выдохнул едва слышно и отпустил каменно зажатые плечи. Струйка пота с виска доползла до подбородка, но он даже не попытался ее стереть. Зато улыбнулся, кивая Дженсену — все в порядке. Дженсен дернул углом рта в ответ и отвернулся, осматривая гримерную наскоро: сколько там Сандре еще до конца песни. Скоро прибежит.

В стенном шкафу висели платья в чехлах, соболиная шубка — на жалованье певички в заштатном кабаре такую не купишь. Как и на зарплату чертежника. Дженсен выдвинул ящики трюмо — безделушки, грим, пудра, обычная дребедень. Из-за кованной рамы зеркала торчали несколько приглашений и афишек; взгляд зацепился за желтые, под леопарда, буквы на темно-голубом фоне. Дженсен медленно вытянул раскрашенный кусок картона.

«Сердце Африки», — гласила надпись. И ниже, мелко, чуть не нонпарелью: отчет экспедиции Университета штата Вашингтон в самое сердце Африки; выставка трофеев, показ слайдов, благотворительный сбор в пользу науки на следующую экспедицию. Библиотека Саззало, суббота, шестое июня, полдень.

Вот и Африка, давно не виделись. Сэнди разжилась мухами у ходившего в экспедицию приятеля? Ей было бы куда проще разжиться барбитуратами у того, кто толкает тут девочкам кокаин.

Дверь приоткрылась, обдав сквозняком, и тут же щелкнула, закрываясь. Сандра прижалась спиной к стене у входа, кутаясь в палантин.

— Здравствуй, Сэнди, — Джаред, воспитанный мальчик, поднялся на ноги, разложился в высоту, как циркуль, упираясь рукой в спинку дивана.

Дженсен постучал приглашением по ладони, но взгляда Сандры не зацепил. Она оттолкнулась от стены, передернула плечами, подхватила со столика мундштук, вставила сигарету и зажгла сама, даже не пытаясь дождаться ни от одного из них любезности.

— Тебе нельзя здесь быть. Уходите.  
— Как только поговорим, — пожал плечами Дженсен.  
— Джаред, кто это? — повела она подбородком в сторону Дженсена, затягиваясь.  
— Частный детектив.  
— Ты нанял частного детектива, чтобы меня найти? — Сандра казалась польщенной. — Малыш, я знаю, это было жестоко, но я сделала это ради тебя. Обещаю, я напишу. Я хотела сегодня оставить тебе письмо, но у тебя был кто-то чужой. Иди домой, нельзя, чтобы тебя здесь видели.  
— Так это вы были сегодня в квартире миссис Картрайт, мисс МакНил?

Сандра повернула голову к Дженсену, возложив подбородок на плечо, и смерила взглядом — при ее росте нешуточное упражнение. На приглашение в руке она по-прежнему не реагировала.

— Так это вы были сегодня в квартире мистера Падалеки? Вы меня напугали своей руганью, я спряталась, чтобы переждать. Там такой ужасный беспорядок. Чудовищные люди.  
— Ее убили, Сэнди, — сообщил Джаред. И кто его за язык тянул?  
— Убили? — Сандра, кажется, искренне удивилась. — Да нет же, за что ее убивать? У нее ничего не было, я даже продукты ей частенько покупала. И в гробу она выглядела такой мирной.  
— В гробу все мирные, — начал Дженсен, но Джаред перебил:  
— Сэнди, почему ты меня обманывала?  
— Потому что ты этого хотел, малыш. Сам все придумал, я просто не спорила, — она выпустила дым в потолок и мечтательно улыбнулась. — Мне даже нравилось, представляешь, всерьез воображала: уговорю тебя уехать, поженимся, заведем пару детишек, я буду готовить обеды и ждать тебя со службы, передники присматривала. Пф-ф. Дура.  
— Сэнди, — он стек обратно на подлокотник, чуть откинулся, упираясь в спинку дивана локтем, — думаешь, я не стал бы встречаться с певицей Сандрой?  
— Певица Сандра не стала бы встречаться с тобой, Джаред. Поиграли и хватит, — она снова затянулась. — Нас застукал Марти.  
— Марти?  
— Да. Ты ведь его знаешь? Он-то тебя прекрасно. Таскается сюда уже несколько месяцев, сидит каждый раз у сцены, ерзает и — мерзость, б-р-р — пальцы облизывает. Увидел нас где-то в городе, пытался меня шантажировать, извращенец. То чулок хотел, то вообще не произнести что.  
— Так мы расстались из-за Марти.  
— Мне плевать на Марти, у него кишка тонка Музыканту рассказать, он от одного его имени заикаться начинает. 

Музыкант, значит. Отличный выбор, Сэнди. Вот и шубка объяснилась. Дженсен оглянулся на дверь, прикидывая, как далеко отсюда до заднего крыльца. Сэнди стряхнула пепел.

— Но, спасибо ему, я очнулась. Мы с тобой вели себя слишком беспечно. То, что увидел Марти, мог увидеть и кто-нибудь другой, Сиэтл такой маленький город. Мне-то Гарри ничего не сделает, но вот тебя могли избить или что похуже.

Чертовски трогательно. Но время утекало: лучше бы им и правда убраться отсюда поскорее. Дженсен щелкнул пальцами, привлекая внимание, и развернул перед Сэнди «Сердце Африки».

— Что это?  
— Это? — Сэнди одарила Дженсена отрепетированным взглядом для зарвавшихся ухажеров. — Это попытка Тони помириться. Он идиот, и смотрю, не он один. Я что, похожа на девушку, которая ходит на лекции про Африку?  
— Да, — тихо произнес Джаред. — Ты была похожа на такую девушку.  
— Малыш, — Сэнди виновато сморщилась, подплыла к дивану, едва не задев Дженсена бедром, и положила ладонь Джареду на щеку. — Ты ужасно выглядишь. Не убивайся так, все равно ничего бы не вышло. — Она неловко соскользнула пальцами, провела ногтем по его плечу. — Я не гожусь для передников, да и для детишек вряд ли. Ты очень хороший, но я тебя не люблю.  
— Ничего страшного, — улыбнулся Джаред в ответ. — Я тоже тебя не люблю.  
— Браво. Вы прекрасная пара. Но кто, черт возьми, такой…

Дверь грохнула о стену, раскрываясь, и в гримерной сразу стало очень тесно. 

Руку выкрутили чуть не до затылка мгновенно — Дженсен и шага к Джареду сделать не успел. Их, конечно, кто-то сдал: двое ворвавшихся действовали слаженно, явно зная, с кем придется иметь дело. Джареду заломили локти за диванную спинку — тип на голову ниже, но шире в плечах раза в два; карман у него топорщился.

Джаред, к счастью, даже не думал сопротивляться, только скривился.

— У этого пушка, — тот, кто держал Дженсена, полез рукой под пиджак.  
— Гарри, милый, — просияла Сандра.

Дженсен скосил глаза: в дверях, театрально прислонившись плечом к косяку, Гарри Хантинтон, известный всему Сиэтлу как Музыкант, старательно изображал Кларка Гейбла из «Китайского моря». На худом, некрасивом, но умном лице Гарри аккуратные усики звезды экрана смотрелись приклеенными. 

Сандра повисла на его плече, отставила в сторону мундштук, потянулась губами. Гарри поймал ее в поцелуй, легко погладил висок большим пальцем.

— Кто это, куколка?  
— Частный детектив и сосед моей учительницы. Расследуют ее смерть, представляешь? Кажется, им нужен Тони. Выброси их отсюда, они меня утомили, — она снова потянулась за поцелуем и потерлась о его плечо, как кошка.  
— А какого дьявола они ищут Тони у тебя? И что не так со старушкиной смертью?  
— Понятия не имею. Наверняка Берил напридумывала. Совсем свихнулась от ревности, в ее-то годы.  
— Есть основания подозревать, что миссис Картрайт убили, — начал Дженсен, но Музыкант повел бровью, и руку вздернули так, что слова захлебнулись шипением. Дженсен стиснул зубы, пытаясь поймать взгляд Джареда. Но тот — с любопытством, черт бы его подрал, — рассматривал Музыканта.  
— Твою учительницу убили? Кому понадобилось убивать безобидную старушку?  
— Берил совсем чокнулась. К черту ее, милый, выгони их, и заодно своих громил. Я соскучилась, — Сандра почти мурлыкнула.  
— А мне кажется, кто-то из них к тебе приставал, — задумчиво произнес Музыкант. — И я ставлю на детектива. А, куколка? Отрезать ему яйца?  
— Фу, — поморщилась Сандра.

Дженсен кашлянул. Джаред наконец обернулся; в его глазах не было и тени страха. Хотя да, яйца собирались отрезать не ему. Дженсен приподнял бровь, посылая сигнал глазами, и снова кашлянул. Джаред едва заметно пожал плечами. Похоже, на него рассчитывать не приходилось.

Дженсен повел головой: Музыкант торчал на расстоянии шага, Сандра очень удачно блокировала его правую руку. Собственный пистолет Дженсен чувствовал правой почкой, значит, держали его одной левой рукой, и если как следует садануть каблуком по стопе самоуверенного кретина…

Джаред вдруг захрипел, забился в конвульсиях, выгнулся назад, впечатываясь затылком в лицо квадратному коротышке. Дженсен почувствовал, как хватка на запястье ослабла, и тут же ударил каблуком и сразу — локтем назад, выворачивая свой кольт из дернувшихся пальцев.

Сандра завизжала. Шаг к двери, щелчок предохранителя, и дуло кольта вжалось Музыканту в висок. Дженсен обхватил его локтем за горло, дернул на себя, и тот — умница — сам оттолкнул от себя девушку.

— Все назад. Ты — отпусти парня, быстро. — Коротышка помедлил, и Дженсен пообещал: — Мозги вышибу.  
— Не смей! Не трогай его! — закричала вдруг Сандра, бросаясь вперед, — и испортила бы все к чертям, если бы освободившийся Джаред не перехватил ее за талию.  
— Тише, он же так выстрелит. Все будет хорошо. Мы уходим.  
— Если эта дверь хотя бы приоткроется, я спущу курок. — Дженсен вывалился в коридор спиной вперед, прижимая к себе Музыканта и отставив локоть руки с кольтом, словно вел в долбаном танго. Джаред мгновенно скользнул следом и захлопнул дверь.  
— Опусти пушку, — холодно посоветовал Музыкант.  
— Гарри, не нервничай, мы сейчас дойдем до машины, и ты больше нас не увидишь.  
— Похоже, что я нервничаю? Опусти пушку, идиот.

Дженсен опустил пистолет и отступил на два шага. Джаред поймал его за плечо, впился пальцами, сминая ткань. Только бы не грохнулся — уходить нужно быстро. Угрожать оружием совершенно неподходящим для этого парням, кажется, становилось у Дженсена традицией. И года не продержался.

— Клоуны, — раздраженно бросил Музыкант, отряхивая рукав и поправляя свернутый Дженсеном набок галстук. — Что, Сэндину училку правда пришили?  
— Похоже на то, — кивнул Дженсен.  
— Куда катится Америка. Проваливайте, — он распахнул дверь в гримерку, и Джаред тут же толкнул Дженсена в сторону выхода.  
— Ты первый.

Спорить было некогда. 

— Меня не пристрелите! Идиоты! — раздалось за спиной, и сразу же заверещала Сэнди: — Гарри, они ничего тебе не сделали?  
— Это я им ничего не сделал, куколка.

У распахнутой двери черного хода курила парочка — завернутая в оборчатую юбку, как в плед, девица и поваренок с кухни. Дженсен шуганул их, взмахнув пистолетом, и они бесшумно исчезли. Убрал кольт в кобуру, проверил — приглашение на лекцию в кармане.

В переулке зажгли фонари. Свет тонул в мокрой мостовой, свисал в глубину золотыми мятыми лентами.

Дженсен шагнул с крыльца, высматривая машину, но Джаред зацепил сзади, развернул, обхватывая ладонью загривок. Наклонился близко — слишком близко — почти задевая полями шляпы лоб, застыл на секунду и выдохнул в подбородок:

— Ты в порядке?  
— Да, — Дженсен подхватил его под локти, поддерживая, скользнул взглядом по дрогнувшим губам, мимо, в сторону, в мигающее за углом алое марево вывески — и тут же вернулся, заставляя себя не сбегать; но в глаза посмотреть все равно не получилось.  
— Точно?  
— А сам? — Дженсен все еще держал его, словно тот собирался грохнуться на тротуар, но Джаред, очевидно, не собирался. Ладонь жгла шею, как раскаленная.  
— Ага,— Джаред наконец отступил, разжал пальцы, мазнув напоследок большим по мочке уха. Почти однозначно мазнув — если бы не пялился при этом так напряженно на выход из кабаре.

_5 июня 1936, 9 p.m._

Всю дорогу до машины Дженсен крыл себя последними словами за то, что едва не размяк на линии огня.

— Не вздумай больше геройствовать, — сухо бросил он Джареду, заводя мотор.  
— Ты же сам мне знаки подавал, — удивился Джаред и подвигал бровями. — И кашлял. Я, что, неправильно понял?  
— Я не про твой эпилептический припадок, королева драмкружка. Что это было за — «ты вперед, я прикрою»?  
— А, — он отвернулся, уставился в лобовое стекло, потрогал зачем-то ручку стеклоподъемника. — Ну, я подумал, а если он все-таки палить начнет? Мне-то уже все равно, а тебе — нет. Да и если бы меня застрелили, так было бы даже проще.

Дженсен потер переносицу: дурацкая фраза зудящей занозой засела в мозгу. Тряхнул головой, выдернул из кармана приглашение и бросил Джареду на колени.

— Африка? — тот разгладил мятый картон. — Сэнди?  
— Вряд ли Сэнди. Она девушка практичная, если будет убивать, то наверняка: выстрелит в желудок или цианистым калием накормит. А мухи — дело эфемерное. Мотива, кстати, тоже не видно. Про золото она, похоже, не знала, доложи кто Гарри про ваши прогулки под луной, он бы грохнул тебя, а не ее. Да и травить надо было Марти, если уж на то пошло.

Джаред сосредоточенно кивнул.

— Меня больше интересует таинственный Тони, — продолжил Дженсен, выруливая к скверу и останавливаясь в тени деревьев, подальше от фонаря. — Парень явно подбивал к Сандре клинья, а тут ты и ее планы сбежать с тобой в Мексику. Если он ходил в африканскую экспедицию, почему бы ему не притащить оттуда с собой парочку мух? И еще ревнивая Берил, дьявол разбери Сэнди и ее привычку называть людей по именам.  
— Миссис Клегг зовут Берил. Думаешь, она?  
— Пожалуй, сходится. Значит, Тони и с золотом может быть связан. Нужно найти этого парня. Наверняка будет на лекции, — Дженсен кивнул на приглашение, которое Джаред все еще натягивал на колено, — но завтра в полдень, поздновато.  
— Да, твой контракт уже закончится. — Картон наконец треснул.  
— Мой контракт закончится, когда я найду того, кто тебя заразил, Джаред. Как выяснить, кто связан с этим «Сердцем Африки»? А, студент?  
— В кампусе должны висеть подробные афиши. И в самой библиотеке. И там наверняка найдется «Вестник Университета» с отчетами экспедиции.  
— Ты случайно не знаешь способа попасть в библиотеку ночью? — Вопрос был риторический, но Джаред широко улыбнулся:  
— Случайно знаю.  
— Сколько скрытых талантов. Нам повезло. — После засунутых в диван денег и представления у Сандры предполагать, чего еще от него можно ждать, наверное, бесполезно.

Дженсен погнал на север, к университету, через прибрежный Истлейк — крюк, конечно, но мимо главного сиэтлского кладбища ехать не хотелось; Джареду успеется. 

Одноэтажный рыбацкий район лежал во тьме: здесь привыкли ложиться с закатом. Слева, над озером Юнион — над далеким океаном — еще дотлевало бледное зарево. Ветер с залива рвал облака, стаскивал хмарь с неба, и на востоке из-за черной щетки крыш прямо в ярко-синюю проплешину выползала громадная пепельная луна. 

Джаред сложился на сиденье, вцепившись в собственный локоть, поглаживая тот, будто ныл, прилип к стеклу и разглядывал луну с жадным интересом первооткрывателя. Ну да — Сиэтл, сколько тут безоблачных ночей на полнолуние приходится.

Пустое шоссе слетело с холма прямо на Университетский мост; под колесами прогрохотала решетка разводного пролета. Тени лодок внизу саранчой подпрыгивали на лунной ряби — волны, должно быть, подняло нешуточные. Джаред обернулся, сияя улыбкой, махнул рукой в едва заметный проулок за мостом:

— Тут ближе.

Над извилистой дорогой, больше подошедшей бы велосипеду, чем автомобилю, срослись кронами деревья, превратив ее в туннель. Освещать туннель никто и не думал — крути руль и молись, чтобы никого не понесло навстречу. Джаред и здесь пешком ходил, интересно?

— Давно ты университет закончил?  
— В этом году.  
— А как же «Боинг»?  
— Начал работать, пока учился. У Джеффа родился третий, мама болела, деньги были нужны. И я с детства мечтал строить самолеты, а тут такой шанс. — Он раскинул руки, как крылья, заполнив сразу весь салон, и рассмеялся: — Так что пришлось узнать, как попадать в библиотеку ночью. 

В конце древесного туннеля наметился просвет; Дженсен сбросил скорость и плавно затормозил у края пустой, залитой лунным светом площади. Над площадью царил готический собор — не меньше кафедрального Всепрощения в Сан-Франциско, только без колоколен. Витражи длинных стрельчатых окон по фасаду отсвечивали изнутри темной медью. 

— Библиотека Саззало, — сообщил с довольной ухмылкой Джаред.  
— Ну и как мы будем ее штурмовать? Через окно? — Для трех массивных дубовых дверей ярко освещенного портика отмычки явно не годились; разве что таран.  
— Почти, — Джаред махнул рукой и зашагал прямо через площадь — снова и не подумав свернуть в тень. — Второе крыло только достраивается, я забирался через стройку. Надеюсь, за два месяца ее не закончили.  
— И как тебя не поймали? — философски заметил Дженсен, догоняя. — С твоей привычкой выбирать самые освещенные участки.  
— Не трусь, сейчас здесь нет никого, каникулы. 

Вот чертов мальчишка. Дженсен хмыкнул, покачав головой, протянул уже руку — стукнуть в плечо, но не стал: слишком напряженно и прямо тот держал шею — словно тащил на голове лоток с кирпичами. Похоже, едва держится.

Второе крыло, косо пристроенное к главному зданию, выглядело почти завершенным: сквозь строительные леса проглядывали уже облицованные стены, застекленные окна в частых переплетах, розетки и стрельчатые арки. Джаред вспрыгнул на нижний настил лесов — попытался вспрыгнуть: Дженсен еле успел подхватить. Металлические трубки каркаса звякнули и затряслись.

— Прости, — выдохнул Джаред, согнулся, судорожно втягивая воздух. Дженсен даже сквозь пиджак чувствовал жар его тела — наверняка больше ста двух градусов. Он теперь постоянно горел, припадки прекратились, но температура больше не понижалась.  
— В порядке?  
— Да, — Джаред выпрямился в два приема, пошел — куда осторожнее — придерживаясь рукой за стену. Не доходя пролета до недостроенного подъезда, безошибочно дернул вверх раму и сразу же перекинул ногу через подоконник.

Дженсен скривился, ожидая грохота падения, но не дождался: под окном тянулся малярный помост. Прыгать оказалось невысоко, зато на каменный пол; под потолок взметнулось гулкое эхо. Крохотная комнатка размером с келью пропиталась резким запахом лака. Виски сразу заломило. В коридоре легче не стало, но здесь еще добавилась тьма, глубокая, как в колодце; где-то над головой — будто в несуществующей башне — мерно тикали гигантские часы. Слух обострился: недостроенный псевдособор гудел, шуршал, хлопал на ветру тканью, поскрипывал деревом. Шаги? Или показалось?

— Направо, — голос Джареда прозвучал слишком громко. И какого черта они не взяли фонарь? 

Дженсен вытянул руку и тут же отдернул, вляпавшись пальцами в липкое.

— Направо у меня стена.

Горячая ладонь ткнулась в щеку, зашарила по рукаву и, нащупав, наконец, запястье, дернула вперед.

— Сюда. Сейчас будет светло.

Как он ориентировался, осталось загадкой — наверное, сказывался год библиотечных ночей — но найденная в кромешной темноте дверь привела, похоже, куда надо.

За короткой галереей открывался парадный холл. Ни один светильник не горел, но светло было, как днем — в подводном царстве. И так же величественно. Две пологие мраморные лестницы плавно обнимали косой поток лунного света, льющийся из прорезавших фасад окон. Джаред шагнул в него, как под воду, выцветая в пепел. Перед ним узко вытянулась длинная, угольно-черная тень — и дернулась, стремительно распухая у самых ног. Над головой сухо брякнуло.

Дженсен прыгнул, не успев подумать, — руками в широкие плечи — и тут же уши заложило от грохота, содрогнувшего здание.

Они проехали по натертому полу весь холл, затормозив о подножие дальней лестницы. Джаред скрючился под Дженсеном, прикрывая голову. Целую секунду звенела оглушительная тишина — и наверху застучали быстро удаляющиеся шаги.

— Жив? — Дженсен дернул Джареда за плечо, переворачивая.

Тот уставился, не моргая, широко раскрытыми глазами; кивнул наконец.

— Что за?..  
— Не высовывайся, — Дженсен перешагнул обломки деревянного ящика, разлетевшиеся вокруг темные осколки — камни, черт? — побежал, прыгая через две ступени, вытягивая на ходу пистолет. Где-то далеко, на грани слышимости, хлопнула дверь — и все стихло. 

Лунный свет заливал читальный зал сквозь витражные стекла, расчерчивая провалами черных теней. Ребристый арочный свод терялся во тьме над головой; низко висящие кованые люстры едва тлели, не освещая ничего — лишь бросая слабые рыжие пятна на два ряда скамей, отполированных многочисленными задами — студентов, не прихожан. От епископального собора зал отличали только книжные шкафы вдоль стен вместо икон.

Дженсен застыл на верхней площадке лестницы, вглядываясь — никого; медленно двинулся по проходу между скамьями, выставив пистолет, каждую секунду ожидая нападения. Пусто. В стене напротив окон, между фальшивых витражей, он насчитал четыре двери; дернул одну — коридор, снова двери, много дверей, вдали, кажется, лестница. Ни шагов, ни скрипа пола — один сквозняк.

Кем бы ни был метатель ящика, в библиотеке он ориентировался явно лучше Дженсена, гоняться за ним по громадному темному недостроенному зданию смысла не имело. И внизу ждал Джаред.

Дженсен все-таки дошел до конца читального зала, заглядывая между скамьями и под столы, открыл остальные двери — та же картина. Алтарь в полукруглой апсиде заменяла кафедра. Перед ней в несколько рядов выстроились легкие кресла, столики для напитков; на длинных столах у стен уже начали раскладывать экспонаты для завтрашней лекции. Дженсен не удержался — потыкал пальцем в высушенного крокодила. Штамп на еще не распакованных ящиках гласил: «Экспедиция Географического общества Университета штата Вашингтон, Африка, 1936». Афиши Дженсен не нашел.

Джаред по-прежнему сидел у подножия лестницы, подтянув под себя ноги, вертел в пальцах внушительный булыжник. Защищаться он им собирался, что ли?

— Соскучился? — позвал на всякий случай Дженсен — получить в лоб фунтом скальной породы не прельщало.

Джаред поднял голову, ухмыльнулся от уха до уха.

— Кимберлит.  
— Что? — Дженсен присел на ступеньку рядом.  
— Кусок кимберлитовой трубки, — Джаред протянул содранную с ящика табличку: «Образцы минералов. Южно-Африканский союз, Кимберли, трубка Бултфонтейн».  
— В нас швырнули ящиком алмазов? — Дженсен подобрал еще один осколок, повертел, поднимая к свету — камень как камень, серый, неровный, похож на гранит, — блеснуло что-то?  
— Миллионером тебе не стать, — Джаред рассмеялся, отбирая обломок. — Порода наверняка пустая, кто бы им дал вывезти алмазоносную? Пошли наверх? Благотворительные лекции обычно проводят в читальном зале, там атмосфера, располагающая к пожертвованиям.

Парня чуть не убили еще раз, а он сидит, как ни в чем не бывало, улыбается и ехидничает. Считает себя мертвым и по этому поводу бессмертным, не иначе. 

— Крокодилов там уже разложили, но никаких афиш нет. Будем искать «Вестник» с отчетами?  
— Афиша должна висеть при входе, — Джаред закинул руку на перила, подтянулся, поднимаясь на ноги, перевел дыхание. Посмотрел наверх — как будто с сожалением? — в таком освещении не разберешь: серые губы, резкие тени под скулами, черные провалы глазниц — ходячий мертвец как есть. Впрочем, Дженсен наверняка выглядел не лучше.

Афиша действительно висела при входе — в просторном вестибюле с гардеробом; здесь, к счастью, горели светильники. Тот же синий фон, что на приглашении, желтые буквы — «Сердце Африки», только добавили жирафов с львами. Дженсен заскользил пальцем по списку докладчиков.

— Родезия, — произнес Джаред над ухом. — Они были в Родезии. И в Ньясаленде тоже.  
— Есть, — Дженсен уперся ногтем и присвистнул. — Тони Картрайт, профессор биологии.

Джаред за спиной выдохнул с такой силой, будто спустил баллон дирижабля.

— Сдается мне, что шкаф ты тащил не с седеньким старичком профессором, — Дженсен обернулся. Джаред смотрел на афишу, не отрываясь, — но явно ее не видел.  
— Нет, — отозвался он наконец. — Ему лет сорок.  
— И он в состоянии поднять ящик с кимберлитом?  
— Шкаф поднимал легко, — Джаред запустил пальцы в волосы, сбивая шляпу на затылок, и крепко зажмурился. — Только из-за того, что я увидел тот потайной ящик? Дженсен. Только из-за этого? Но я ведь даже не понял ничего! 

Дженсен сжал пальцы на его плече.

— Если они с Клегг отравили старушку, ты стал для него слишком коротким путем на электрический стул. А если он еще и знал про твои свидания с Сэнди — то убивал одной мухой двух зайцев.  
— Ты его посадишь?  
— Я его посажу. Джаред, давай я отвезу тебя в больницу. Ты еле держишься.  
— Нет. — Плечо под ладонью закаменело.  
— Я дожму профессора, обещаю. Найду золото, подключу Лэки. Не исключено, что Клегг сдаст своего Тони, когда узнает про Сэнди и поймет, что наверняка станет следующим трупом. Все закончилось, Джаред. Ты же горишь заживо, тебе нужно…  
— Нет!

Какого черта?

Джаред отступил к стене, сглотнул, облизал губы, сбавляя тон.

— Послушай, я хочу от него самого услышать, — он запнулся, почувствовав неубедительность, и поднял на Дженсена отчаянный взгляд: — Я просто не могу лежать там и ждать. Дженсен! Я не могу. Только до утра, слышишь? Уже… недолго.

Дженсен отвернулся, разглядывая стойку пустого гардероба, закусил губу. Упрямый осел. Но лежать и ждать — хуже действительно не придумаешь.

— Я могу провести тебя в его кабинет, — мрачно сообщил Джаред. — Здесь, в университете. 

Кулаки сжал. Драться собирается?

— Откуда ты знаешь, где его кабинет?  
— Он же профессор биологии, — Джаред дернул уголками губ, останавливая улыбку, вытер ладони о пиджак. — Очевидно, кабинет на факультете биологии. Джонсон-холл, это рядом, через площадь.  
— Там тоже стройка? — хмыкнул Дженсен.  
— Нет, — Джаред улыбался уже открыто, сиял чертовыми ямочками. — Но на каждом факультете обязательно есть незапертая дверь — многие любят работать по ночам. Нужно только знать, где она. Идем?

Обратный путь показался короче; может, глаза к темноте привыкли. Профессор больше ничем не швырялся, ветер все еще выл, лаком по-прежнему воняло. Джареда на малярный помост пришлось подсаживать: руки у него ходили ходуном. Но про больницу Дженсен не сказал ни слова: в конце концов, парень нанял детектива, а не няньку, хочет умереть, гоняясь за убийцей, — его право.

Луна поднялась почти в зенит. Если кто в университете и работал ночью, делал он это тихо и незаметно: кампус казался вымершим. 

— Джонсон-холл, — кивнул Джаред на черневшее за площадью длинное кирпичное здание с квадратной зубчатой башенкой, но свернул не к подъезду, а через газон, в заросли кустов. — Я тебе не сказал спасибо.  
— Не за что, — усмехнулся Дженсен. — Мне было бы чертовски сложно доказать, что тот ящик пристроил тебе на голову не я.  
— О, — Джаред замялся. — Действительно.

Так спасибо — что не отвез в больницу?

Дженсен поморщился, дернул пальцем в ухе: на барабанные перепонки давило глухим монотонным рокотом — то ли кровь в ушах шумит, то ли крутит на холостых гигантский мотор.

— Мне сегодня везет, — выдохнул впереди Джаред.

Дженсен шагнул из кустов за ним следом и остановился, впечатавшись плечом в плечо. 

Ветер окатил разом грохотом и брызгами. В ушах шумела не кровь: ярко освещенная луной аллея стекала с холма к идеально круглому бассейну, из центра которого бил — на высоту футов ста, не меньше — белый столб воды. Но Джаред смотрел не на него. 

Дженсен повернул голову, прослеживая взгляд, — над горизонтом, правее гремящего гейзера, таяла бледным призраком в темно-голубом лунном небе горная вершина. Остро пахло мокрым камнем и травой. Вечный ледник вулкана Рейнир на глазах затягивало мутной облачной пеленой. 

Дженсен кашлянул.

— У нас по плану взлом собственности штата Вашингтон.  
— Точно, — Джаред обернулся, сияя глазами, легко пихнул плечом в плечо. — Пойдем, преступим закон.

Неприметная дверь в угловой башне Джонсон-холла — и в самом деле незапертая — вывела на темную лестницу; выше, через несколько пролетов, на перилах лежал желтый отсвет — электричество, не луна.

— Если здесь устроено, как на Инженерном, профессорские кабинеты на третьем этаже.  
— Свет горит, похоже, как раз на третьем.  
— Думаешь, Тони побежал поработать?  
— Или припрятать что-нибудь.

Но кабинет с табличкой «Профессор Картрайт» оказался заперт — и пуст. Дженсен убрал в карман отмычки, щелкнул выключателем. Кипы исписанных мелким почерком листов покрывали оба стола, занимавших почти все пространство узкой комнаты; да что столы — они покрывали здесь все: стулья, подоконник, кажется, даже пол; свисали со шкафов, топорщились, криво приколотые, на стенах. Между листов торчали — и воняли — переполненные пепельницы. Профессор явно не имел склонности к порядку; метод проведения обыска у миссис Картрайт ложился на него идеально.

— Что искать? — деловито осведомился Джаред.  
— Ничего, — Дженсен достал перчатки. — Лучше сядь и не отсвечивай.

Джаред, разумеется, не послушал, но покосился на перчатки и сунул руки в карманы. 

— Золото он здесь вряд ли хранит. — Дженсен методично вскрывал ящик за ящиком — все те же бумаги, бумаги, бумаги. Просмотреть нереально, пусть Лэки конфискует и разбирается. — Но мух мог бы.

— Они бы тут сдохли. Смотри! 

Дженсен обернулся. Джаред, не выдержав бездействия, отогнул висящий на стене лист и тыкал пальцем в торчащую из-под него фотографию.

— Это точно он, мой сосед. О, здесь еще есть.

Они в четыре руки сняли закрывавшие фотографии бумаги. На всех снимках один и тот же неулыбающийся мужчина в колониальном шлеме и шортах позировал на фоне джунглей, слонов, туземцев; сухопарый, но жилистый, темная от солнца кожа, резкие черты лица, лет сорока, может, даже ближе к пятидесяти — но стариком не назовешь.  
Одна фотография отличалась от прочих: никакой экзотики, дощатый пирс, трое мужчин в свитерах и брюках с удочками и увесистый лосось. За их спинами виднелся темной линией деревьев дальний берег и — проглядывающий сквозь облака вулкан Рейнир.

— Это же Сиэтл, — Джаред отлепил фотографию.  
— Лейксайд, — кивнул Дженсен. — Я там живу.

Часть дома в начале пирса, попавшая на снимок, выглядела жилой — не просто рыбацкий сарай для снасти: светлые ставни, занавески, кресло-качалка на крыльце. Возможно, конечно, дом, принадлежал одному из приятелей профессора, но на фото оба были в тяжелых ботинках, а вот сам профессор — в домашних тапочках.

Дом на озере — неплохое место, чтобы устроить тайник.

— Едем, — дернул Джаред.  
— Дом может быть и не его. Профессор квартирует у миссис Клегг на третьем этаже, если вдруг забыл.  
— Тапки, — Джаред постучал по карточке пальцем. — И где-то же он жил до того, как переехал два месяца назад. Может, он его не продал.

До того, как переехал, профессор наверняка шатался по Африке. Но в чем-то Джаред прав — от рыбалки с собственного пирса и вида на Олимпийские горы не избавляются ради тесной квартиры на задворках Сиэтла. В любом случае, навестить стоит.

Позвонить Лэки? Раньше утра ордер тому не получить. Дженсен посмотрел на напряженно застывшего Джареда и сунул фотографию в карман.

— Едем.

_5 июня 1936, 11 p.m._

Дженсен медленно вел машину вдоль озера, вглядываясь в выплывающие из темноты дома. Небо снова затягивало; луна ныряла сквозь прорехи в несущихся облаках, освещая вспышками, как маяк, взлетающие над обрывом рваные края волн. Фонари на верандах болтало ветром.

Они почти доехали до острова Мерсер — которого на фотографии не было, а ничего с белыми ставнями так и не попалось. Может, чертовы ставни вообще просматривались только со стороны озера — как бы не пришлось всю береговую линию пешком обходить.

Джаред сполз по сиденью, задрав колени, едва не уперся подбородком Дженсену в плечо, склонившись к водительскому окну: от одного взгляда на его позу начинала ныть шея. Фотографию он зажал в пальцах, безжалостно сминая угол.

«Стой!» и «Черт!» они произнесли одновременно.

Приземистый широкий дом чуть в глубине от дороги никакими ставнями не светил — весь фасад занимала веранда — но что-то же взгляд зацепило... Точно! Дженсен выдернул из влажной ладони снимок — кресло-качалка с торчащими углом подлокотниками, раскачивающееся под порывами ветра на веранде, как две капли воды походило на кресло с фотографии.

— Труба! — жарко выдохнул Джаред в шею; аж мурашками окатило. — Смотри, какая необычная конструкция. И здесь такая же. 

Удачно вынырнувшая луна как раз осветила кирпичную трубу на крыше — на взгляд Дженсена совершенно рядовую. Он повернул голову, оказавшись в паре дюймов от Джаредова лица, и усмехнулся. Джаред застыл на секунду, как завороженный, скосив глаза вниз, — отзеркалил усмешку и отклонился, возвращая Дженсену личное пространство.

Дженсен тихо тронулся с места и, прокатив ярдов двадцать, затормозил в густой тени деревьев у склона холма. 

— Держись за мной, — начал он, хлопая дверцей, но Джаред только ухмыльнулся:  
— Это ты держись за мной. 

Совсем тормоза сорвало. Он думает, здесь лагерь бойскаутов?

— Джаред. Мы не в ковбоев и индейцев играем.  
— Если он меня пристрелит, ты его точно посадишь. А вот если он пристрелит _тебя_ …  
— А если тебя пристрелю я?  
— Это предложение? — он по-прежнему ухмылялся, но глаза сузил.

Будь у Дженсена наручники, он не пожалел бы руль собственной машины.

— Хочешь отправить меня за решетку в компании профессора?

Джаред медленно моргнул. Дошло.

Дженсен достал пистолет, проверил магазин, взвел курок. Повторил:

— Не лезь под мою пулю. 

В окнах за верандой свет не просматривался. Дженсен осторожно повернул ручку двери — заперто. Вскрывать замок прямо под фонарем с видом на шоссе он не стал; стоило бы разделиться и обойти дом с обеих сторон, но идея выпустить Джареда в настроении геройствовать из поля зрения выглядела на редкость неудачной.

Махнув рукой в сторону озера и приложив палец к губам, Дженсен двинулся вдоль стены, пригибаясь под окнами. А вот и белые ставни. 

Озеро трясло штормом. Волны пенными языками лизали дощатый пирс, бились пушечно в его днище, взрываясь ледяными брызгами из щелей. Ветер рвал с головы шляпу и задирал полы пиджака. В таком шуме можно было кричать во весь голос, но Джаред все равно ткнулся колючими губами в самое ухо:

— Свет.  
— Вижу, — кивнул Дженсен. Из-под задней двери пробивало еле заметным желтым пунктиром — там, где раскрошилась кромка верхней ступени. Замок Дженсен просто отжал: профессору давно стоило его сменить. 

За коротким темным коридором с лестницей в подвал виднелась еще одна дверь — похоже, чулан. У порога стоял чемодан, за порогом громоздились хаотичными пирамидами коробки. Кто-то невидимый ожесточенно шелестел бумагой. Дженсен шагнул вперед, прижимаясь к стене. Сгорбленная над очередной коробкой спина в сером жилете — все, что влезло в узкий обзор через дверной проем — напряглась и начала разворачиваться.

— Куда-то собираетесь, профессор?

Тони Картрайт отскочил к стеллажам, снеся по дороге пару ящиков, запнулся о стопку книг и так и застыл с согнутой ногой — смотрелось бы комично, если бы не дикий ужас в глазах.

— Не стреляйте! Вы без меня ничего не найдете! Оно не в Сиэтле! Не убивайте меня!

Его взгляд дернулся от пистолета, словно он пытался рассмотреть что-то за плечом Дженсена, не теряя из поля зрения дуло. Но в следующую секунду профессор забыл про пистолет — опустил наконец ногу, задрал голову и открыл рот. 

— Падалеки? Вы? Какого черта — вы?

— Понимаю ваше удивление, — вежливо отозвался Джаред. — Но у меня еще осталось несколько часов. И мне интересно, зачем вы меня убили.

Отличный вопрос. Профессору тоже понравилось — он шумно выдохнул и уставился на Джареда взглядом, которым, наверное, разглядывал своих мух. 

—У вас ко всему еще расстройство личности? Это вы пришли меня убивать! У меня нет такой привычки.  
— Ну как же, профессор? Не двигайтесь, пожалуйста, — Дженсен повел стволом. — Всего час назад вы скинули на мистера Падалеки ящик с кимберлитом.  
— Так это были вы? Ну конечно, это были вы. Я могу закурить?  
— Одно резкое движение — я выстрелю.

Рука профессора застыла над карманом; кожа, изъеденная рубцами, по контрасту с манжетой казалась темной, как у негра. 

— Послушайте, — примирительно начал он. — Я не хотел причинять вам ущерб. Берил… миссис Клегг погорячилась, мы можем договориться. С кимберлитом вышло случайно. Я испугался, в конце концов!  
— Вы каждый раз, как пугаетесь, начинаете убивать людей?  
— Да не собирался я убивать! Стечение обстоятельств. Я готовил экспозицию, позвонила Берил, сообщила, что ей угрожали. Это ведь вы с ней говорили? Она вас описала, — он взмахнул ладонью и тут же прижал ее к груди. — Если вы полагаете, что мисс МакНил заслужила некую часть, я готов обсудить. Не нужно оружия. А ящик — ну поймите — угрозы, ночь, пустое здание. И тут вы. Ящик я выронил.  
— И очень удачно, — кивнул Дженсен. — Прямо на голову мистеру Падалеки.  
— Вы всерьез полагаете, что возможно было разглядеть, на чью голову или не голову я его роняю? 

А вот тут профессор, пожалуй, прав. Стоило подумать раньше: сверху он смог бы увидеть только тень. Ну, еще шляпу, но в лунном свете все шляпы одинаковы. 

— Он мог увидеть нас в окно, на площади, — произнес за спиной Джаред.  
— Не мог, — качнул головой Дженсен. — Витражи.  
— К тому же мистер Падалеки жив и в порядке, насколько могу заметить. Давайте забудем прискорбное недоразумение, обсудим все, как цивилизованные люди.

Вытянуть из него, где монеты? Нет, не расколется: начнет торговаться, строить комбинации. Доводить до стрельбы не хотелось.

— Цивилизованные? — громко переспросил Джаред. — А как же миссис Картрайт?  
— Миссис Картрайт не существует. Или вы про покойную тетю Глэдис?  
— Я про старушку, учительницу пения, которую вы убили из-за золота.  
— Тише! Пожалуйста, не произносите это слово. — Профессор скривился, и тут до него дошло: — Что? Я не убивал тетю Глэдис! Господи, я знал, что этим закончится. Оно меня доконает. Сейчас, — он порывисто повернулся.  
— Стоять!  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — профессор поднял руки. — Там, — он указал на одну из коробок, — письма. Возьмите сами.  
— Джаред, — кивнул Дженсен.

Джаред протиснулся мимо, наклонился над коробкой, поднял пачку.

— Это те самые, из шкафа. Которые по лестнице рассыпались. Тут даже след моего ботинка.  
— Возьмите за сентябрь, там даты с обратной стороны надписаны. Прочтите, не стесняйтесь.  
— Конверты без штемпелей, — прищурился Дженсен.  
— Разумеется. Это копии, свои экземпляры я сразу уничтожал. Я даже представить не мог, что она делает копии.

Джаред перебрал несколько писем, отыскивая нужное.

— Дорогой Тони, — начал он, — в силу известных тебе причин я не могу составить завещание, но мне хотелось бы думать, что перед Богом, если не перед людьми, мое письмо послужит таковым. Ты и только ты, дорогой Тони, единственный, кто может позаботиться должным образом о моей коллекции бабочек. Б-бабочек?

Профессор завел глаза.

— Она называла это — «коллекция бабочек». В каждом письме. Только о нем и писала. «Коллекция бабочек»! А потом начинала обсуждать удельный вес, пробы и оминалы. Я был уверен, что вернусь в Сиэтл и меня арестуют прямо у трапа.  
— Но потом она передумала. Или вам надоело ждать. Что, профессор?  
— Я не убивал свою тетю! Возьмите письмо за февраль. Или за март. Любое, неважно. Они все об одном и том же.

Джаред открыл следующий конверт.

— Дорогой Тони, мое здоровье приходит в окончательное расстройство, сегодня врач посоветовал мне привести в порядок дела. Что же станет с моей коллекцией, если ты не успеешь вернуться домой в Америку?  
— Я тогда рекомендовал ей обратиться к Берил. Миссис Клегг. Кристальной честности женщина.

Ага, и кристальной ярости.

Джаред открыл следующее письмо.

— Дорогой Тони, я чувствую, что скоро воссоединюсь на Небесах с дорогими Джорджем и Джозефом…  
— Джордж — покойный муж, а Джозеф — ее сын, — пояснил профессор. — Не смотрите на меня так. Он умер в младенчестве, я еще не родился.  
— …неужели нельзя поторопить твои дела перед лицом такого события? Милая Берил, конечно, уверяет меня, что передаст все тебе в целости, но я не смогу упокоиться с миром, если не буду уверена, что моя коллекция…  
— Ладно, хватит, — прервал Дженсен.  
— Вы не устали держать пистолет? — любезно осведомился профессор.  
— Ничуть. У меня большая практика.  
— Вы же видите, я ее не убивал. Что за нелепая идея. «Бабочки» достались мне в наследство, абсолютно законным… Нет, я, разумеется, понимаю, что после указа Рузвельта уже _не_ законным путем, но такова воля покойной. Я все же закурю, — он нарочито неторопливо вытянул из кармана брюк портсигар, поджег сигарету и глубоко затянулся.

Ну что ж: первый раунд за ним.

— Тетя Глэдис пообещала лично спуститься с Небес и покарать меня, если даже помыслю отдать ее «бабочек» государству. Но, полагаю, она не покинет райских кущ, если некая часть достанется ее ученице. Согласен, тетя не слишком хорошо обошлась с мисс МакНил за все те годы, что бедная девушка носила ей продукты и терпела ее характер. Я пытался как-то компенсировать… 

Ну да, приглашением на лекцию. Для сбора денег. Надеялся профинансировать очередной поход в Африку за счет Музыканта.

Профессор как будто мысли прочитал: 

— Но поймите и меня. Следующая экспедиция совершенно необходима. Моя книга, не буду утомлять подробностями, но поверьте, она важна науке, остро нуждается в дополнительных материалах. А руководство университета урезает отчисления, и благотворительные акции собирают жалкие центы. Но я уверен…  
— Профессор, удовлетворите любопытство. Что вы искали в квартире миссис Картрайт?

Он посмотрел недоуменно, остановленный посреди разбега.

— Письма. Вот эти самые.  
— Но зачем? Миссис Клегг вам их не вернула?  
— Вернула, но, к сожалению, не все. Вот он, — он ткнул сигаретой в сторону Джареда, — успел запихнуть часть за тумбочку.  
— Я положил на тумбочку.  
— За! Тумбочку. Я боялся, что лишусь рассудка, пока их не нашел. Почти собрался попросить у Берил ключ и обыскать вашу квартиру! — обвиняюще выдал он. — Дошел до мыслей, что у тети имелся еще один тайник, и Падалеки о нем почему-то знал. А что еще думать после двойного дна к потайному ящику? Двойное дно к потайному ящику, она даже от меня его скрыла! У бедной тети Глэдис в последние месяцы обострилась паранойя, мне пришлось переехать к ней в дом после возвращения из экспедиции. Я опасался, что, оставленная без присмотра, она как-нибудь ночью отправится закапывать своих бабочек во двор.

Джаред тяжело опустился на стул.

— Меня вы убили тоже во имя науки? Решили, что я прочел письма и отберу ваше золото?  
— Я категорически не понимаю, о чем вы говорите. В данный момент я собственными глазами наблюдаю вашу жизнедеятельность, мистер Падалеки, и…  
— У меня ураганная лихорадка.  
— Что у вас? Я не ослышался?  
— Родезийский трипосомоз! И нет, я не был в Родезии, а вот вы — были. И привезли оттуда мух, очевидно.  
— Я занимаюсь высшими позвоночными, а не насекомыми. И последняя эпидемия случилась в Ньясаленде, не в Родезии. Н-но… это совершенно невозможно. У вас не может быть родезийского трипосомоза.  
— Но он у меня есть.  
— Это ошибка.  
— Нет.  
— Стоп, — Дженсен опустил пистолет. — Почему невозможно?  
— Мухи рода Glossina, переносчики трипосом, живут два месяца, молодой человек. Можете сами убедиться. Вот там, в комнате… я могу пройти? Я так и думал. На третьей полке снизу, слева. Энтомологическая энциклопедия.

Джаред, поморщившись, поднялся и вышел. За углом коридора вспыхнул свет, заскрипел деревянный пол, стукнули дверцы шкафа. Джаред вернулся с толстенным темно-коричневым томом, водрузил на одну из коробок и зашуршал страницами.

— Как вы сказали?  
— Род Glossina. Ищите муху цеце. Путь морем из Кейптауна занимает больше месяца. А на то, чтобы выбраться из Ньясаленда, уходит еще несколько. Мы были там полгода назад, в январе, вы можете проверить, в «Вестнике Университета» опубликован подробный отчет экспедиции.  
— Он есть у вас дома? — уточнил Дженсен.  
— Да, должен быть где-то. Даже если бы мы занимались отловом мух, а мы им не занимались, мы довезли бы только высушенные оболочки. Разве что предположить, что кто-то воспользовался для этой цели аэропланом… Но кроме нас из американцев там были только врачи, миссия для борьбы с эпидемией. Сомневаюсь, что они стали бы вести зараженные экземпляры на родину. Нет, это совершенно невозможно.  
— Нашел. Время жизни — два месяца, — сухо подтвердил Джаред.

Дженсен кивнул.

— Но что мешало вам разводить их всю дорогу, профессор? Они наверняка превосходно размножаются.  
— Вы не понимаете механизма! — Прозвучало в точности как «вы идиот». — Муха инфицирует человека не по природе своей, она должна укусить перед тем инфицированное животное. Ураганную лихорадку вызывают трипосомы — простейшие паразиты, размножающиеся в крови и лимфатической жидкости. Муха кусает зараженную антилопу, пьет ее кровь, затем кусает человека и передает полученных паразитов ему. Мало мухи. Нужна зараженная антилопа.  
— В Сиэтле можно найти зараженную антилопу?

Профессор задумался.

— Насколько мне известно — нет. Свежих отловов давно не было, в нашем зоопарке все животные — рожденные в неволе.  
— Вы лжете. — Джаред захлопнул том.  
— Не забывайтесь. Обратитесь в зоопарк, в конце концов.  
— Он не работает по ночам.  
— В чем спешка? У вас не может быть родезийского трипосомоза.  
— Но у меня именно он.

Почему, дьявол разбери, Джаред так уверен? Хотя — док ведь подтвердил.

— По моим сведениям, в Сиэтле зафиксирован случай ураганной лихорадки.  
— Зафиксирован? Что вы вкладываете в это слово — «зафиксирован» — слышали звон, но не знаете, в каком ухе?

Дженсен не успел ответить — профессор продолжил, кажется, окончательно вообразив себя в аудитории у доски: 

— Сиэтл — крупный порт, кто-то мог прибыть из Африки уже зараженным, сейчас эпидемия. Но какое отношение ваше «зафиксирован» имеет к мистеру Падалеки, который никуда не выезжал? Вы обсуждали ситуацию с его врачом?

Не обсуждал. Дженсену стало жарко. С чего он взял, что док говорил о Джареде? Что, если в Сиэтле есть еще один больной ураганной лихорадкой? Зараженный человек, не зараженная антилопа — разница невелика. И муха не обязательна: все, что она делает, если верить профессору, — переносит кровь с паразитами от больного к здоровому. Такое можно проделать и шприцем.

— Джаред, не своди с него глаз. Надо кое-что прояснить.

Джаред кивнул, сжав руки на коленях — тряслись они все равно заметно. Профессор курил, разглядывая его с насмешливым любопытством. Дженсен сунул пистолет в карман, шагнул в комнату: книжные шкафы вдоль всех стен, заваленный бумагами письменный стол, кресло со стопкой журналов. Сверху красовался «Вестник Университета» — увесистая тетрадь.

— Лови, — Дженсен кинул журнал через порог Джареду на колени. — Проверь даты экспедиции. 

В окно, дергая ставни, долбился ветер; из щелей поддувало холодом. Лампочки мигали, заставляя чесаться уставшие глаза. Как бы провода к чертям не оборвало.

Мелкий шрифт забытой с утра в кармане вырезки из медицинской энциклопедии прыгал перед глазами; один абзац про мух — мало, не то. Почему Джаред аккуратно вырезал только эту полоску, не вырвал всю страницу? Дженсен огляделся.

Книги торчали с забитых полок, стиснутые, впихнутые как попало, не по размеру, в каждую щель; шкафы едва не трещали — сущий книжный ад. Дженсен присел на корточки, разглядывая в неверном свете надписи на корешках. Должен же здесь быть справочник аборигенских болячек — слишком хорошо профессор в них подкован. Или хотя бы та же медицинская энциклопедия.

Не то, не то, снова не то. Следующий шкаф. Мимо. 

Есть! Дженсен дернул картонный томик из тисков двух соседних, едва не оборвав корешок. «Заболевания Африканского континента» все еще пахли типографией; гладкий переплет холодил ладони — ни одной потертости, страницы хрустнули, открываясь — явно не настольная книга у профессора.

Ураганная лихорадка отыскалась в самом начале, не по алфавиту, среди наиболее распространенных и опасных. Дженсен пробежал глазами вниз убористый, перенасыщенный терминами текст, отыскивая способы заражения, — зацепился за фразу, не успев осознать, вернулся, зашарил пальцем по странице. Где это было, черт?

«На первой, гемолимфатической, стадии единственным эффективным препаратом является трипарсамид».

Лекарство. Дьявол. 

Дженсен сдвинул шляпу на затылок, вытер лоб, закусил губу и вчитался снова, с начала статьи, стараясь ничего не упускать. 

Лихорадка развивалась двумя фазами или стадиями: на первой паразиты размножались в крови и лимфе, вторая начиналась, когда они проникали в нервную систему. Первая фаза сопровождалась перемежающейся, переходящей в ремиттирующую — вот какого черта не написать по-английски? — лихорадками, головной и суставной болью, бессонницей, уплотнением лимфатических узлов в заднем шейном треугольнике. У Джареда наблюдался полный набор. На второй, неврологической, стадии, все становилось куда серьезнее: галлюцинации, бред, судороги, кома — и смерть. Вторая фаза — неизлечима и летальна. 

Первую лечили.

«Если бы меня застрелили, так было бы даже проще».

Дженсен выдрал страницы про лихорадку, вбил справочник на полку и вернулся обратно в чулан. Джаред встретил его напряженным взглядом, вздернул подбородок и уставился в угол, плотно сжав губы.

— Ну?  
— Ньясаленд — до восемнадцатого января, в Родезии они были еще раньше, — выдал он нехотя.  
— Насколько я понимаю, наше маленькое недоразумение разрешилось? — зашевелился профессор. — Не представляю, как эта дикая идея пришла вам в голову, но допустим. При нынешней моде на Африку желание придать себе интересности подобным образом вполне понятно. Желаю вам успешно вылечить вашу инфлюэнцу, мистер Падалеки. Обсудим наши дела?  
— Мы уходим.  
— Дженсен!  
— Мы. Уходим.

Джаред отшвырнул журнал на пол и поднялся рывком, ни на кого не глядя.

Профессор кашлянул. 

— Молодые люди, предлагаю расставить точки на i. Правильно ли я понял, что вас интересовала гипотеза о заражении мистера Падалеки трипосомозом, а не коллекция? Но раз уж вы волей случая оказались информированы, ответьте, вы собираетесь донести на меня в полицию? Хотелось бы понять, нужно ли мне бежать в Канаду или я могу продолжить работу. Если продолжение работы будет стоить мне некоторого количества «бабочек», мы могли бы…

Дженсен достал из кармана пистолет и упер дуло в лоб профессору Тони Картрайту, надавив — так, что тот впечатался затылком в полку стеллажа.

— Я не собираюсь на вас доносить. Но если вы солгали — если вы солгали, профессор — я узнаю. И тогда бегите. Лучше сразу на Южный полюс. В Канаде — и в Африке — я вас найду.

_5 июня 1936, 12 midnight_

Часы в глубине дома зашипели и хрипнули, отбивая полночь.

Дженсен убрал пистолет в кобуру, не торопясь застегнул пиджак и рассовал по карманам письма из коробки; среди пухлой пачки чистых конвертов попалась всего пара густо проштемпелеванных — любящий племянник не баловал тетушку ответами. 

— Это частная переписка, — попытался возразить профессор; красный след от дула на темном лбу делал его похожим на индуса. 

Дженсен хмыкнул.

— Верно. Вы ее выкинули, а я нашел.

Профессор сморщил губы, но дальше спорить не стал. Дженсен прихватил с пола «Вестник Университета» и двинулся к выходу, не оглядываясь. Ветер на пирсе приветственно окатил колкой тучей брызг, забив водой рот на вдохе. Дженсен сплюнул, натянул шляпу ниже и завернул за угол, к шоссе.

— Ты ему поверил! — прилетело в спину.

Он не ответил, ускоряя шаг. Джаред догнал только у машины и намертво вцепился в плечо, разворачивая. Дыхание с присвистом вырывалось сквозь его зубы, мокрое лицо кривилось; он механически оглаживал ладонью свои ребра — явно не понимая, что делает.

— Какого черта ты ему поверил?

«Вопрос в том, какого черта я поверил тебе, Джаред».

— У нас ничего нет, — Дженсен шагнул назад, отрывая от себя стиснутые пальцы, распахнул пассажирскую дверь. — Ты же сам видел: мухи живут два месяца, из Родезии профессор уехал полгода назад, миссис Картрайт, судя по письмам, просто жаждала скончаться и оставить наследство ему. 

Джаред сложился пополам, падая на сиденье, опустил голову. Дженсен кинул журнал через его плечо на задний диван.

— Я все проверю. Прочитаю переписку, узнаю, получал ли профессор почту в Африке или она до него не добралась, выясню в зоопарке про антилоп, перетряхну все, что притащила с собой чертова экспедиция, и если там завалялась муха, я ее найду. Но сейчас у нас ничего нет. 

Он обошел машину, усаживаясь за руль.

— Почему ты так уверен, что у тебя ураганная лихорадка?

Джаред поднял лицо; уставшее лицо — и никакой выдвинутой челюсти и прищуренных глаз.

— Я видел результаты анализов. Они делали их трижды, разными методами.  
— А если анализы перепутали?  
— Тогда, черт подери, я буду жить долго и счастливо и помру в глубокой старости, окруженный многочисленным семейством. Или не многочисленным. Может, меня будешь держать за руку ты. Будешь держать меня за руку, Дженсен?

Нарывается. Слишком откровенно нарывается.

— Я старше и у меня работа вредная. Помру первым.

Мимо своего дома Дженсен проехал, даже не притормозив. Вырулил к железнодорожному переезду — тем же путем, что и утром, только шлагбаум на этот раз торчал полосатым бревном в небо. Весь день — бессмысленное наматывание кругов. Точно шарик в рулетке. И зеро раз за разом.

Месиво лачуг гувервилля ночь милосердно накрыла черной ватой тумана: если не знать — так глухой пустырь, отороченный дальним заревом огней порта. Обочины пустовали. Джаред оглянулся, выворачивая шею, провожая пустырь взглядом. Освещенная, наконец, нормально дорога влилась во Вторую авеню; с обеих сторон выросли каменные дома. На трамвайных путях подвеску тряхнуло.

— Ураганная лихорадка ведь лечится, так?  
— Куда мы едем?  
— На первой стадии есть эффективное лекарство, прочитал у профессора. Стоило бы раньше. Да только ты эту часть отрезал.  
— Останови.  
— Ты знал.  
— Останови машину, черт тебя подери!  
— Самоубийство — паршивая штука, Джаред. Самоубийство, которое пытаются представить убийством, — хуже не придумаешь.

Джаред молча распахнул дверцу прямо на ходу.

— Дьявол! — Дженсен крутанул руль и ударил по тормозам; «ДеСото» развернуло, поволокло юзом левым бортом вперед под визг горящих покрышек. Джареда снесло на руль, отбросило назад, на Дженсена — всей массой, выбив дух, зажав без возможности шелохнуться. Машина встала поперек авеню в трех ярдах от перекрестка. Джаред больно уперся кулаком в бедро, задергал ногами, выбираясь.

— Совсем мозги отказали? — Дженсен встряхнулся; не торопясь вышел следом, наклонился, проверяя колеса — резина воняла, но, кажется, выжила.  
— Я просил остановить, — Джаред, задыхаясь, отступил на тротуар, к освещенной витрине кондитерской, оперся грязной ладонью на стекло прямо напротив белоснежного гипсового кружева поддельного свадебного торта.  
— Садись в машину.  
— Ты уволен.  
— У тебя ничего не выйдет, Джаред.  
— Деньги можешь оставить себе, ты, конечно, ни черта не нашел, но неважно.  
— Отлично, — Дженсен пожал плечами. — Найму на них себя сам.  
— Не мешай мне, Дженсен. Ты ничего не знаешь.  
— Точно. Не напомнишь, почему?

Джаред молчал, только тяжело сглатывал воздух, словно не мог никак отдышаться. Ветер дергал полу его перекосившегося пиджака; узел галстука уполз под воротник. Желтый электрический блик очерчивал заострившуюся скулу.

— Я ведь говорил, что докопаюсь до правды, какой бы она ни была.  
— Обещай, что так и будет.  
— Так и будет.  
— Ты обещал, — Джаред кивнул, шагнул назад, поехав ногой на мокрой плитке — угу, ему сейчас только бегать. Но бегать Джаред не собирался: шагнул еще раз, подхватил стоящую на углу урну и, развернувшись всем корпусом, мягко послал ее в витрину — так и не выпустив из рук.

Толстое стекло гулко лопнуло и съехало звонкой лавиной осколков вниз. Окна дома напротив начали вспыхивать, одно за другим.

— Уходи, — Джаред закашлялся в облаке гипсовой пыли, согнулся, с грохотом впечатывая урну дном вверх в мостовую. — Или отправимся за решетку вместе.

Стеклянное крошево хрустнуло под подошвой. Дженсен стиснул зубы. Дорогой район — наверняка кто-нибудь уже вызывает полицию. Заметут обоих, и до утра никто разбираться не станет. А утром — утром будет уже поздно. В висках застучало.

— Уходи!

Участок — в двух минутах. Все, что можно успеть, попытавшись запихнуть Джареда в машину — устроить драку и получить от приехавших копов добавки. Дженсен молча развернулся. 

Джареда нужно вытаскивать, и быстро. Муниципальный суд начинает работу в восемь. Судью можно поднять и ночью — особенно, если подключить Лэки. Но и судье, и Лэки нужны факты — а фактов нет. Неизвестно даже, где Джаред сдавал свои анализы, какая больница может подтвердить диагноз. Разве что Салливан успел раскопать.

За спиной резко засигналил бьюик, вильнул, обгоняя, объехал брошенный с распахнутыми дверьми «ДеСото» и снова загудел клаксоном. Дженсен поднял руку, растягивая рот в улыбке: все в порядке, приятель. Черта с два в порядке. Салливан наверняка раскопал и еще кое-что: самоубийство, которое не должно выглядеть таковым, означает всегда одно и то же — Джаред застраховал свою жизнь. 

И ему нужна эта страховка. С мухами не выгорело, а значит — он будет нарываться.

Дженсен завел мотор, чуть не сорвав ключ, развернулся прямо через перекресток к противоположному тротуару и остановился, опустив окно. Джаред сидел на перевернутой урне, широко расставив ноги, уперевшись локтями в колени, и смотрел, не отрываясь, вроде в глаза — но лица не разобрать. Какого черта! Дженсен схватился за ручку, почти распахнул дверь — и тихо закрыл: из-за угла сверкнул фарами патрульный форд.

Копы даже не достали оружие — безобидный пьяница с поличным, плевое дело. 

— Проголодался, парень? 

Ветер донес ломкий смешок Джареда:

— Отвратительный торт, офицеры. Я, похоже, отравился.  
— Поднимайся. Без резких движений. Руки.

На заднее сиденье форда его затолкали вполне добродушно, хотя и в наручниках. Форд отчалил в сторону Западного участка. Один полицейский остался у разбитой витрины, махнул рукой Дженсену — вали отсюда, представление закончено. Дженсен кивнул, плавно трогаясь с места. Нападать на патрульных Джаред не стал, проломить себе череп чужим кулаком в самом участке не выйдет: в Западном, с его контрастами, белых арестантов сортировали — во избежание классовых боев. Джареда очевидно ждет «чистая» камера, с неудачниками в костюмах. 

Вот только до утра он все равно не доживет. 

Лишь бы Салливан не застрял в Олимпии и успел передать все Дэннил.

Десять кварталов Дженсен пролетел за полторы минуты: Дэннил снимала квартиру на углу Марион-стрит и Четвертой авеню, в кирпичном доме с эркерами и швейцаром. Марион здесь так резко взбиралась на холм, что со стороны авеню в доме было три этажа, а со стороны залива — четыре. В окне под самой крышей горел свет. Дженсен задрал голову и занавески дрогнули в ответ: Дэннил еще не ложилась. 

Швейцар, в отличие от нее, давно видел десятый сон, но у Дженсена на подобный случай имелся ключ от подъезда. 

По лестнице он поднялся на цыпочках, привычно чувствуя себя идиотом. Дэннил, конечно, уверяла, что если их застукают соседи, то попросту помрут от зависти — причем без различия пола и возраста, но проверять не хотелось: дом считался приличным, одинокой девушке, к которой таскаются по ночам мужчины, могли и отказать в аренде. Предоставлять Дэннил убежище в своей холостяцкой берлоге Дженсен был не готов.

Она уже ждала за приоткрытой дверью. Не говоря ни слова, пропустила в прихожую, тихо повернула ключ в замке и оглядела с ног до головы.

— Где твой клиент?  
— В участке.  
— Он, а не ты? Изменяешь привычкам. В чем ты изгваздался, в муке?

Дженсен стряхнул с лацкана гипсовую пыль, закинул шляпу на вешалку.

— Салливан приезжал?  
— Звонил. Стой, только размажешь, я сейчас щеткой. Я все записала, но распечатать не вышло — наступил комендантский час. — В приличном доме после десяти не разрешалось пользоваться пишущей машинкой. 

Дэннил расправила ему галстук, тщательно вычистила пиджак. Пахло от нее легко и сладко: карамелью, миндалем и ванилью; пудрой и прохладной свежестью кожи. Дженсен с удовольствием вдохнул полной грудью, отпуская сведенные плечи. 

Она заметила: усмехнулась уголком рта, скользнула искоса взглядом.

— Кармайкл нашел Адриану. Но слишком поздно, выяснить ничего не успел. Свет уже погасили, он не стал ломиться.  
— Плохо.  
— До утра не ждет? Наверняка она встает рано.  
— Джаред умрет до утра.  
— Джа-аред? Все хуже, чем я думала, — она повернулась на каблуках и уплыла в кухню, покачивая обтянутыми юбкой бедрами. 

Дженсен устроился на диване, сдвинув плед, подобрал со столика пухлый блокнот. Два десятка бисерно исписанных страниц: Салливан неплохо поработал, раскопав всю подноготную семьи Падалеки меньше чем за сутки.

Дэннил появилась через пару минут, поставила рядом кружку крепкого кофе и тарелку с сэндвичами, присела на подлокотник. Может, ее имя не так уж и плохо смотрелось бы рядом с фамилией Эклз. Но не в этой жизни.

— Позвонить Лэки?  
— У меня ничего нет.

Дженсен листал блокнот, пробегая глазами четкие строчки. Все складывалось — идеально складывалось, ровно, один к одному — и не складывалось ни черта.

— У тебя _ничего_ нет или нет ничего в его пользу?

Дженсен поднял глаза.

— Да ладно, босс, — Дэннил качнула туфелькой. — Это же классика. В семье работает один сын, мать болеет, отец потерял свой магазин, перебивается случайными заработками, сестра учится в школе. Второй сын на восточном побережье, у него жена и трое детей, вряд ли он помогает. При этом у семейства Падалеки собственный дом, и кредит за него не выплачен. И вот единственный работающий сын страхует свою жизнь…  
— Он сделал это почти год назад, — Дженсен вернулся на два листа назад и отхлебнул кофе. — Когда устроился в «Боинг». И год они справлялись. У Джареда неплохое жалование и дополнительные заказы. Отец хоть что-то, да зарабатывает. Кредит осталось выплачивать три года. Так какого черта?  
— Узнал, что его собираются уволить? На отцовское «что-то» кредит не выплатишь, семья теряет дом и дружно переселяется в ближайший гувервилль. Больная миссис Падалеки вряд ли переживет. И сын решает…  
— Только не Джаред. Если этого парня уволят, он пойдет грабить банки. Но не в петлю.  
— Ты ведь уже утром его подозревал — ты не отправляешь Салливана бегать просто так, он слишком дорого берет.  
— Клиент темнил, и история с мухами выглядела чересчур идиотской. Вот именно. Идиотской, — Дженсен достал из кармана мятые страницы «Заболеваний Африканского континента» и расправил на столе рядом с блокнотом. — Про инкубационный период он не соврал, здесь то же самое: пять дней от заражения до первых признаков болезни, потом семь дней — первая стадия. У него было почти две недели. Какого черта ему понадобился я — и в последний день? Он же умный парень, Дэнни. Заразил себя сам, но какого-то дьявола не придумал правдоподобного объяснения. Переложил самую ответственную часть, от которой зависит все дело, на неизвестного ему детектива, да еще только сутки на все оставил. Кто ему мешал за две недели отыскать в порту судно из Африки, забраться на него, а потом рассказывать всем и каждому, как его покусали мухи? Не понимаю.  
— В порту как раз не случилось судна из Африки?  
— Случилось, Дэнни, как раз таки случилось.  
— Еще кофе? — Дэннил потянулась за пустой кружкой. — Планы, бывает, срываются, босс.  
— Да. Спасибо. Не было у него никакого плана — или мне надо менять профессию. И договор страхования самый обычный, не от убийства, любая смерть подойдет. Хотя убийство в Сиэтле устроить себе куда проще, чем ураганную лихорадку. Никаких сверхсумм выплаты — даже если Салливан чего-то не раскопал и семье внезапно понадобились такие деньги, их можно добыть и не убивая себя. Ни черта не складывается.

Он снова углубился в блокнот. Дэннил поднялась, одергивая юбку, покачала кружку на пальце.

— Но вы так ничего и не нашли?  
— Мы не там искали. Мухи ни при чем. Вот еще: если он заразил себя, чтобы обмануть страховую компанию, почему пошел сдавать анализы, зная, что у него еще первая фаза? Сдал анализы, обзавелся десятком свидетелей и тут же сбежал из больницы — сделал все, чтобы страховая отказала в выплате. Он должен был обходить всех врачей за милю до наступления неизлечимой стадии. Нет, Дэнни, он не знал, что у него родезийская дрянь, до вчерашнего дня не знал.  
— Я все-таки сварю кофе. Кажется, спать сегодня не придется.

Дженсен поднялся с дивана и потянулся за ней в кухню. Привалился плечом к стене, стукнул лбом в дверцу шкафчика; стекло жалобно звякнуло.

— Эй! Если ты решил последовать за Джа-аредом в пекло, проделай это не с помощью моей мебели.  
— Не понимаю. Какого черта он сбежал из больницы и отказывался туда возвращаться? Его ведь могли вылечить. А он явно тянет до второй фазы, когда уже ни одно лекарство не подействует. Или это лекарство… Мне нужен телефон.  
— Если ты собрался звонить не Лэки, хочу напомнить, что уже почти час ночи.  
— Свари кофе покрепче, драгоценная. Сегодня спать точно не придется.  
— О да, всему Сиэтлу. Детектив Эклз вышел на тропу войны.

Дженсен улыбнулся.

— Тебе невероятно идет это платье, ангел.  
— Я знаю. Чудесно подходит к красным глазам и серому цвету лица. Аппарат по-прежнему на тумбочке в гостиной.

Доктор Смит не подходил к телефону минут десять. На третьей минуте Дженсен вспомнил, что док только с дежурства, но трубку не положил. Гудки наконец оборвались, в трубке громыхнуло, словно ее приложили об стол, и прохрипело бесконечно усталое:

— Смит.  
— Док, это Дженсен Эклз. Вопрос жизни и смерти.  
— Твой пациент уже умер.  
— Что? — В желудок обвалилась глыба льда. Нет, док не мог узнать. Не так быстро. Откуда…  
— Твой пациент умер уже неделю назад, это давно не вопрос жизни и смерти, так какого…

Дженсен выдохнул и медленно разжал ладонь, выпуская едва не выдранный из розетки телефонный шнур.

— Есть еще один. Еще один больной ураганной лихорадкой. И он до сих пор жив.  
— Второй несчастный из африканской миссии?  
— Какой миссии? Нет, нет парень не был в Африке.  
— В Харборвью заразили кого-то при медицинских манипуляциях? Быть такого не может, они помешаны на стерилизации.  
— Тот, покойник, лежал в Харборвью?  
— Да. Он из их штата, ординатор. Записался в миссию по борьбе с эпидемией, отправился в Ньясаленд и заразился. Его вывезли обратно на родину самолетом, но все равно не успели. Пока выбирались из джунглей, пока искали самолет, доставили в Сиэтл уже в неврологической фазе. Мертв по прибытии, знаешь, человек вроде жив, но смерть хоть сейчас констатируй.  
— Почему его не вылечили прямо в Африке, док? Они же там с эпидемией борются. Должно же у них быть лекарство.  
— Они там не лечат, Дженсен, — док заскрипел стулом, длинно зевнул. — Раздают репелленты, обучают местных методам защиты, выявляют наиболее опасные зоны заражения. Лекарство есть, но в условиях джунглей провести правильно всю схему лечения практически невозможно, да и диагностировать трипосомоз вовремя чрезвычайно сложно. Ну и применять на аборигенах трипарсамид по меньшей мере не гуманно.  
— Что с ним не так?  
— Это мышьяк. Органическое соединение мышьяка.  
— Врачи травят пациентов мышьяком?  
— Врачи травят мышьяком паразитов. Паразиты погибают, но и носителю, конечно, несладко приходится. Поражения почек, печени. Восемь из десяти слепнут. Понимаешь теперь? Слепым охотником в Ньясаленде быть хуже, чем мертвым.

Как и слепым чертежником в Сиэтле во время Великой Депрессии.

— Восемь из десяти, док? Почти наверняка.  
— Точно. Как выстрел в голову. Так ты расследуешь медицинское заражение? Если я чем могу… Только дай мне поспать.  
— Конечно, док. Спасибо.

Дэннил поставила на тумбочку оглушительно ароматную кружку.

— Ты с мух перекинулся на мышьяк? Стремительное развитие карьеры.

Дженсен потер саднящие глаза.

— Я еду к Адриане. Давай адрес.  
— Не дам. Я еду с тобой. Отпустить тебя среди ночи к красотке блондинке? Да ни за что.  
— Она не блондинка, она свидетель.  
— Одно другому не мешает. Так что сказал док?  
— От лекарства слепнут. Понятно теперь, почему он сбежал из больницы, — Дженсен опрокинул в себя кофе. — Адрес, Дэнни.  
— Я не шутила, я еду с тобой, — Дэннил уже застегивала жакет. — Думаешь, девушка станет разговаривать ночью с вооруженным мужчиной? Ты, конечно, неотразим, но не настолько. 

По лестнице они спускались на цыпочках. Дэннил разулась и несла туфли в руке. 

— Чувствую себя школьницей, — улыбнулась она, забираясь на сиденье «ДеСото». — Эй, босс, страви немного пар. Ты мрачен, как будто проиграл наконец Лэки в карты. Да, клиент умрет или ослепнет, но вчера ты даже не знал о его существовании. Дженсен, это работа, — она щелкнула пальцами. — Или уже нет?  
— У меня кофейное отравление. Что ты подсыпала в кружку?  
— Как обычно, приворотное зелье. И как обычно, оно не подействовало. Нам на Холгейт.  
— Наша блондинка живет в деревне?

Холгейт числился районом Сиэтла — городским, хоть и захолустьем — но освещение улиц полагали здесь ненужной роскошью. Узкую дорогу мотало вверх-вниз, как «русские горки» в парке аттракционов; гряда холмов отрезала ветер с залива, и в низинах копился слоистый туман. Машина погружалась в него, будто в гнилую воду: фары освещали лишь муть перед капотом — и взвесь мошкары в воздухе, когда дорога снова вставала на дыбы. Дженсен сбросил скорость почти до нуля, переползая с холма на холм, вглядываясь в номера на торчащих вдоль обочины почтовых ящиках. Пару раз машину проводили ленивым лаем собаки, но в остальном Холгейте стояла тишь, как на кладбище.  
Дэннил молчала, склонившись к своему окну.

— Кажется, здесь, босс. Флигель.

Приземистый, почти фермерский дом на крутом откосе скрывался за дощатым забором — весь, кроме одного крыла, окруженного лишь заботливо высаженными кустами роз. К крыльцу отдельного входа вела железная лесенка; фонарь под козырьком не горел. 

— Она тебе обязательно нужна? — Дэннил остановилась на первой ступеньке, запахнув плотнее жакет.  
— Мне нужен свидетель для Лэки, который подтвердит, что у Джареда не было проблем с работой. Потому что первое, что тот скажет, услышав про страховку и невыплаченный кредит…  
— Тебя развели, как деревенщину, Эклз.  
— Точно.  
— А если проблемы были?  
— Тем более я должен об этом знать.

Дэннил ткнула пальчиком в дверь.

— Два замка. Не откроет.  
— А тебя я зачем взял? Девушки должны помогать друг другу. Ну же, она искала Джареда весь день, волновалась, наверняка влюблена.

Дженсен поднялся по лестнице, наклонился к окну: темно, плотные шторы.

— Мужчины такие романтики, — Дэннил закатила глаза. Выдернула прядь из своей аккуратной прически, сдвинула шляпку на одно ухо, зачерпнула пальцем землю из клумбы, мазнула по щеке, оставив черную полосу.  
— Встань на крыльцо, чтобы тебя из окна не увидеть.  
— Есть, мэм.

Она хмыкнула, передернула плечами и заколотила кулачком в оконное стекло. Дженсен отступил к двери. 

Минуту ничего не происходило, но наконец в доме вспыхнул свет, ярко высветив Дэннил на дорожке перед кустами: испачканное лицо выглядело не испуганным, а требовательным; умница — чужой ужас пугает больше своего.

— Мисс! Пожар! У вас там горит! — Дэннил замахала рукой в сторону примыкавшего к дому сарая. — Быстрее, мисс, вы сгорите! Уже крыша занялась!

За дверью зазвенела цепочка, щелкнул замок, потом второй. Дженсен не стал дожидаться, пока девушка выскочит на крыльцо — или передумает, не учуяв дыма — рванул на себя ручку и шагнул внутрь.

Адриана налетела на него на пороге, отшатнулась, глотая воздух — для визга, вскинула руки, и Дженсен, строго сдвинув брови, прижал палец к губам.

— Тише! Дети спят.

Она испуганно кивнула, выдыхая — и так и замерла, с оттопыренной нижней губой и поднятыми ладонями.

— К-какие дети? А сарай?  
— Соседские. Сарай в полном порядке, — Дженсен легонько подтолкнул ее внутрь, в обставленный как гостиная крошечный холл. — Все в полном порядке. Нам просто нужно поговорить. Присядьте, мисс… — Черт, надо было узнать ее фамилию.  
— Пожар… там пожар?

Проскользнувшая следом Дэннил прикрыла за собой дверь, не запирая, и заулыбалась.

— Всего лишь маленькая хитрость, я в детстве играла в школьном театре. Нам нужно задать несколько вопросов. Это очень важно, Адриана.  
— Кто вы? — ее взгляд метался между дверью и Дженсеном. — Грабители?  
— Мы не причиним вам никакого вреда. Я детектив. Работаю на Джареда Падалеки.  
— Джа… — в ее округлившихся глазах наконец появился проблеск разума. — Я вас видела сегодня в корпусе «Б»! На месте Джареда. А потом он пропал. Марти сказал, вы… — Кровь стремительно отхлынула от ее лица, зрачки расширились. — Вы немецкие шпионы!

Дженсен подхватил обмякшее тело и осторожно опустил в кресло. Дэннил быстро наклонила вазу с цветами, плеснула на ладонь и брызнула Адриане в лицо. Девушка зажмурилась. Хорошо: сознания не потеряла. Зато Дженсен, кажется, терял выдержку — вазу захотелось вылить ей на голову целиком. 

— Мы не шпионы, — растянул он губы в улыбке; получилось не слишком убедительно, но, к счастью, Адриана смотрела в пол. — Марти читает слишком много бульварных романов. Я частный детектив, меня зовут Дженсен Эклз, это мой секретарь, Дэннил.  
— Я принесу воды, — вставила Дэннил. Лучше сразу ведро.  
— У Джареда неприятности, Адриана. Нам нужна ваша помощь.  
— Что с Джаредом? Что случилось? — она натянула на колени потемневший от брызг белый шелковый халатик.  
— Он в полицейском участке. Нам нужен свидетель, который подтвердит, что Джареда не собирались уволить.  
— Уволить? Нет-нет! Его не увольняют, его переводят. Это ошибка! Кто вам сказал?  
— Переводят? Куда переводят?  
— В конструкторское бюро, инженером. Сегодня же подписали приказ. Я сама видела!

Вот и сбылась мечта строить самолеты. Дженсен вытер лоб и присел на край стола.

— Ты из-за этого искала его весь день?  
— От... откуда вы знаете?

Резко запахло мятными каплями: Дэннил вернулась со стаканом; грязный мазок с ее щеки исчез.

— Ответь, пожалуйста. Это важно.  
— Хорошо, я… я хотела его обрадовать, — Адриана облизнула губы, взяла стакан и уткнулась в него носом. — Конечно, я и не сомневалась, что назначат именно его, приказ уже две недели как подготовили, я сама печатала, но знаете, как бывает…  
— Когда точно печатала?  
— В пятницу, кажется, да, двадцать второго мая. Но Джаред не хотел даже разговаривать, пока президент не подпишет. Говорил, на это место столько претендентов, люди годами ждали, это же главный отдел «Боинга», туда любой мечтает попасть. Но сегодня, сегодня приказ утвердили. Я видела, своими глазами, и так хотела сказать Джареду сама, думала, может, мы отметим, и…  
— Сколько претендентов? — Дженсен прикрыл глаза; от навязчиво-приторного запаха заломило висок. — Кто еще претендовал на это место? Ты знаешь фамилии?  
— Н-нет, — она заморгала. — Фамилии не помню. Прошлый раз вакансия в главное бюро открывалась три года назад, когда мистер Гаррисон умер. Тогда такая битва кипела! Десяток кандидатов, чуть не партии организовывали. Все думали, до смертоубийства дойдет. А в этот раз, едва слухи пошли, что Дольски уезжает на восточное побережье, уже было известно, что на его место берут Джареда.

Но до убийства дошло именно в этот раз.

— Почему Джареда? Остальной десяток кандидатов ведь по-прежнему жаждал попасть в главное бюро?  
— Н-наверное. Но бюро само предложило Джареда отделу персонала. Он постоянно что-то для них делал, кажется, времени там проводил не меньше, чем в своем отделе, оставался сверхурочно. Он даже зарегистрировал патент, ему премию выписывали. Джаред такой талантливый. 

Талантливый, да. Влипать в неприятности и переходить людям дорогу. Кто-то ждал вакансии три года, а тут талантливый Джаред. А следующий раз может случиться еще лет через пять, когда кто-нибудь умрет. Дьявол.

— Ты можешь узнать, кто еще претендовал на это место?  
— Может быть. Наверное. Заявления должны остаться. Но вам я никаких документов отдать не могу!  
— Разумеется, мы же немецкие шпионы. — Дженсен усмехнулся и сухо добавил: — Получать документы будет полицейский офицер с ордером. Просто найди их, я должен знать, что они существуют.  
— Я могу поехать утром с Адрианой в «Боинг», — Дэннил склонила голову на бок. — Позвоню потом сразу Лэки. Здесь же найдется, где поспать до утра, милая? Вон тот диванчик вполне подойдет.

Адриана растерянно обернулась на диван и открыла рот, но Дженсен опередил ее, оттолкнувшись от стола.

— Мне нужно в участок. Откуда можно позвонить? И дай мне свой номер.  
— У меня нет телефона, только у хозяев, но они… Нет, я не могу. Послушайте, я…

Неважно, хозяйский номер телефона должен найтись в телефонном справочнике, а справочник — в участке.

— Фамилии, Дэннил, — произнес Дженсен одними губами. — Добудь фамилии. 

Кто-то из претендентов обязан быть связан с госпиталем Харборвью.

Дэннил кивнула, и он шагнул к выходу.

— Но с Джаредом все будет хорошо? — жалобно спросила ему в спину Адриана.

Дженсен промолчал.

_6 июня 1936, 2 a.m._

За границей стоячего болота Холгейта ветер вернулся — залепив лобовое стекло мокрым газетным листом. Пришлось останавливаться и отдирать склизкую бумажную кашу. Проклятый Сиэтл не сдавался.

Луна переползла через зенит, к западу, в клубящееся варево облаков над заливом, и едва пробивалась сквозь их толщу мутным сизым пятном. Пустой город расползался под колесами, как газетная бумага, — сетью темных проулков, пустырей, голых центральных авеню. 

Разбитую Джаредом витрину закрыли фанерным листом.

Шарик рулетки накатывал новый круг, дребезжа глухой раздражающей болью в виске. Зацементированное усталостью напряжение сковывало панцирем спину, и движения выходили ненужно резкими: педаль тормоза перед Западным участком Дженсен утопил в пол, едва вновь не уйдя в занос.

Лестницу перед входом он преодолел бегом: репортеры и зеваки отвалили до утра. В общем зале тоже почти никого не осталось — несколько пьяниц да дрожащая парочка в смокинге и вечернем платье, наверняка жертвы щипача — жалкая добыча для субботней ночи. Дженсен уперся ладонями в край стойки, дожидаясь, пока дежурный закончит говорить по телефону.

— Сэр?  
— Мне нужен детектив Лэки.  
— Он на выезде.  
— Вернется в участок?  
— Не могу знать. Что у вас за дело?  
— Убийство. Расследует Лэки. — Ну или будет расследовать. — Кто из детективов на месте?  
— Вейнер. 

Не повезло. 

— Я пройду. 

Дежурный не успел ответить: двери распахнулись — привезли наконец портовую драку, тут же попытавшуюся возобновиться с участием полицейских; уши разом заложило от воплей. Дженсен не стал дожидаться, пока кто-нибудь решит съездить и ему — орали уж очень азартно, с любовью к делу. Долетало аж до второго этажа. 

Табачный дым в комнате детективов по-прежнему стоял стеной, хотя лампа теперь горела лишь на одном столе. Тщательно застегнутый на все пуговицы лысоватый здоровяк — бывший патрульный, а ныне детектив и патриот Западного участка Джим Вейнер — жал одним пальцем на клавиши пишущей машинки, зажав сигарету в зубах, будто клопов давил.

Заметив Дженсена, он развернулся, закинул руку на спинку стула, щурясь от лезущего в глаза дыма. 

— Чего надо, Эклз?  
— Где Лэки?  
— _Детектив_ Лэки. Дай-ка подумать, — Вейнер приставил толстый палец ко лбу. — Не твое дело? Угада-ал. Не твое дело.

Дженсен вздернул бровь.

— Джим, когда раздавали способности к шуткам, ты толкался за кулаками размером с кувалду. Лучше не пытайся. Давай еще раз. Где детектив Лэки? У меня убийство и чертовски мало времени.  
— У Лэки нет сейчас убийства.  
— Может, он просто забыл тебе рассказать?  
— Не умничай, Эклз, — Вейнер угрожающе приподнялся. Дженсен мысленно дал себе подзатыльник: не время. Неизвестно, когда вернется в участок Лэки и вернется ли вообще: может, свалится домой, спать.

— Слушай, Джим. У меня действительно убийство. Мне нужно поговорить с парнем, который сидит у вас здесь, в предварительной. Один вопрос. И я сваливаю.  
Будить адвоката и судью.  
— Какой вопрос?  
— Кто, где и когда делал ему укол, — честно ответил Дженсен. 

Вейнер сплюнул в корзину для бумаг.

— Крутишь.  
— Ты же будешь стоять за моей спиной. Давай, Вейнер, раскроешь убийство, все лавры — твои. Всего-то надо проводить меня к решетке.  
— Что за парень?  
— Джаред Падалеки, часа два назад привезли.

Вейнер набрал телефонный номер, неуклюже цепляя слишком широким ногтем дырки диска: 

— Дежурный, что у нас на Падалеки, доставлен сегодня? — Выслушал ответ, швырнул трубку на рычаги и выкашлял вместе с табачными крошками: — Думаешь, самый умный, Эклз? Арестованный разнес витрину кондитерской, никакого убийства в помине. Катись ждать Лэки на крыльце. 

Значит, он все-таки вернется. Вопрос — когда и насколько злой. Как долго придется его убеждать открыть камеру. И успеет ли Джаред дожить до этого, чтобы рассказать, кто его заразил. 

— Один вопрос, Вейнер. Всего один.  
— Ты, шавка продажная, возомнил себя полицейским? Еще «один вопрос», — передразнил он, — и твоя башка познакомится лично с каждой ступенькой до входа в участок. 

Вхолостую дожидаться в машине, пока Джаред в камере умирает — да пошло оно все к дьяволу.

— Сам уйду, не трудись. Только оставлю Лэки записку.

Вейнер не поленился подняться, навис над плечом, хрипло сопя и едва не тыкая сигаретой в ухо, пока Дженсен писал на выдранной из блокнота странице. 

— Читать успеваешь? — Дженсен отмахнулся от дыма.

Толстые пальцы выхватили листок прямо из-под карандаша.

— И что, мать твою, означает — «вытащи меня из камеры, я знаю, кто убийца»?  
— Это означает, что мне не нравится, как стоит твой стол, детектив Вейнер.

Дженсен шагнул обратно к вейнеровскому столу и, не останавливаясь, дернул раму тяжелой столешницы вверх; вавилонская башня папок с делами ухнула лавиной Вейнеру на ноги. Тот взревел, подхватывая покатившуюся кружку, задрал ее над головой, попытался поймать левой разом пишущую машинку и лампу — и обе легли на пол с клацаньем и звоном ведра с гвоздями. Пепельница сползла с сукна последней и треснула, подняв едкое облако пепла. Дженсен закашлялся, прикрывая лицо, довершил толчок, укладывая стол плашмя, пнул, не глядя, соседний — кажется, вейнеровского напарника. Пепел жрал уставшие глаза, как перец. По лестнице загрохотали наконец кованые подметки — и в комнату ввалились двое в синей форме.

Дженсен поднял ладони, разворачиваясь к двери. 

— Офицеры.

Ему молча заломили руки за спину. Щелкнули наручники.

— Сопротивление при аресте, сука, — выплюнул в ухо Вейнер — и поясницу, как кипятком, окатило болью. Дженсен чуть не свалился вперед, на колени; согнулся, шипя, сжимая бока локтями скованных рук.  
— Лампу мне разбил, говнюк. Ну что, оформить тебе нападение на полицейского офицера?  
— На стол полицейского офицера, — Дженсен провел языком по зубам, сглатывая мерзкий привкус. Неплохо почку приложил: неделю ныть будет.  
— Поболтай мне. У него пистолет, — обернулся Вейнер к полицейским.  
— И лицензия, — добавил Дженсен и заткнулся, заметив, как дернулось у Вейнера плечо. Хватит, пожалуй. Добраться до камеры, сесть, поджать ладонью ребра и помянуть по матери всех вейнеровских родственников. Вслух. Повыть тоже, кстати, неплохой вариант. Чертовски привлекательный, чертовски.

Оформляли невыносимо долго: дежурный тщательно вписал в реестр каждый вытащенный из кармана Дженсена конверт. Сесть так и не дали; Дженсен переминался у стойки, согнувшись, коротко дышал сквозь зубы и старался не слишком кривиться, отвечая на вопросы. Спину слева жгло болью до лопатки, вспышками отдавая в бедро. 

Вейнер явился под самый конец заполнения протокола: восстанавливал имущество, не иначе. Наклонился над плечом, обдав табачной вонью: 

— А что, если я тебя определю в камеру к морячкам, а, красотка? И все было зря.  
— Кэпу не понравится то, что там случится.  
— Для тебя он — капитан Ковальски. — Вейнер кисло кивнул дежурному: — В «чистую».

Дженсен усмехнулся, представив, как удивился бы Чарли.

По лестнице в подвал Дженсен спускался боком, согнувшись. Конвойный молча шагал следом, за локти не хватал, но наручники снял только перед решеткой. Из «чистой» камеры — первой в коротком коридоре — смачно несло карболкой и виски: будто полы мыли ими по очереди. Свет горел только в коридоре, но узкая «чистая» с двухэтажной койкой у дальней стены просматривалась отлично; на нижней полке храпело тело в намотанном на голову пиджаке, изгвазданных брюках и одном лакированном ботинке. 

Джаред сидел на полу у самой решетки, обхватив колени и откинувшись затылком на стену, и улыбался — сиял — от уха до уха, задрав брови.

— Я и не сомневался, черт, Дженсен, я даже не сомневался. Что, тоже разгромил кондитерскую?

Решетка лязгнула, закрываясь.

— Нет. Полицейский участок.  
— Ты выиграл.  
— Точно. Я круче, — Дженсен осторожно опустился рядом, баюкая поясницу, заворочался, пытаясь устроить мешок с болью под ребрами так, чтобы давал дышать. 

Джаред съехал вбок, освобождая место, и повернулся порывисто, обшаривая взглядом лицо, плечи, руки. Дженсен замер наконец, нащупав положение, в котором внутри не резало, а ныло. Скосил глаза.

— Слышал, ты повышение получил.

Джаред подтянул под себя колени, привалился щекой к стене.

— А. Да.  
— Забыл рассказать?  
— Да нет, — он сморщил нос и шумно выдохнул. — Глупо было. Чем тут хвастаться — даже повысили на работе посмертно. Дурак дураком.  
— Действительно, — Дженсен согласно кивнул, — дурак и есть. Больше ничего не забыл? Ах да — про укол.  
— Укол? — Джаред снова задрал брови. — Какой еще укол?  
— Две недели назад тебе сделали укол. Должны были сделать. Вспоминай. Ну?

Джаред честно нахмурил лоб.

— Когда я с рукой в больницу ходил? Там вроде кололи что-то. Так я же тебе говорил. Ну, шкаф упал, я думал, сломал запястье, побежал к врачу… так все-таки не муха? Дженсен, меня что, случайно заразили в больнице?  
— Ни черта ты не говорил. Ни черта, Джаред! Я ведь объяснял: рассказывать все, до мелочи. Не считал бы ты свою задницу самой хитрой, мы бы не бегали весь день, как дворняги за консервной банкой. И — нет, не случайно. Как называется больница?

Джаред молчал, сощурившись. И улыбался. Сукин сын. 

— Сам знаю. Госпиталь Харборвью.  
— Это неважно, Дженсен.  
— Черта с два.  
— Уже неважно. Я тут, пока сидел, подумал наконец спокойно. Знаешь, к лучшему, что ты ничего не нашел. Я сглупил, когда пошел к детективу.  
— Ты сглупил, когда удрал из госпиталя. Хилый у тебя был план.  
— Да. Хреновый. Но я придумал лучше. 

Не сходящая с его губ легковесная улыбка бесила — до отчаяния.

— Попросишь задушить тебя подтяжками? Еще немного и я, пожалуй, соглашусь.  
— Здорово, что ты здесь, — невпопад отозвался Джаред и отвернулся, запрокинул голову, разглядывая забранный металлической сеткой мертвый светильник. — Хочешь, в слова поиграем? До утра делать все равно нечего.

Дженсен выдохнул сквозь зубы, проехал спиной по стене, меняя позу — чтобы видеть заострившийся профиль и изогнутый угол рта.

— Джаред, ты идиот. Думаешь, страховая компания удовлетворится твоей смертью в тюремной камере от невыясненных причин? Да они, едва узнают про невыплаченный кредит за дом, разроют не только твою — могилы всех родственников до десятого колена.  
— Им придется смотаться в Польшу. — Глаз искоса блеснул из-под века.— А ты меня сделал. Можно было и не сомневаться. Ха, я умею выбирать детективов.  
— Лучше бы ты врагов умел выбирать. Ты меня не обдурил, какого черта ты надеешься обдурить страховую?  
— Тебе я сказал, чем болен. Знаешь, меня профессор Картрайт на мысль натолкнул. В Сиэтле ведь не один госпиталь. Из участка меня в Харборвью не повезут, оттащат в ближайшую лечебницу, а там ураганная лихорадка никому и в голову не придет. Констатируют смерть от инфлюэнцы или белой горячки, кто будет разбираться?  
— Не сработает. Ты всегда лечился в Харборвью, страховая первым делом затребует у них все бумаги. А там твоя карта и результаты анализов, и запись, что ты был вчера на приеме. Узнал диагноз, узнал, что лечение грозит слепотой — и сбежал. Но страховой на твою слепоту плевать, слепой — не мертвый. А отказ от лечения равен самоубийству. Ничего твоя семья не получит.

Улыбка даже не дрогнула. Дженсена прошибло холодным потом от понимания и тут же накрыло — неуместным, неправильным — восхищением, черт подери.

— Ты — ты спер карту.  
— И сжег, — кивнул Джаред легко. — Все — и карту, и результаты анализов.  
— Врача хоть оставил? — Поясницу снова задергало болью. Дженсен скривился, пережидая, и вздрогнул: раскаленная ладонь нырнула под пиджак и жилет, прижалась к боку сквозь тонкую сорочку.  
— У мамы почки больные, — тихо объяснил Джаред, наклоняя голову, но ближе не придвинулся — так и застыл с неудобно вытянутой рукой. — Ей велели греть. Станет легче.  
— Отвали от меня, Флоренс, — Дженсен оглянулся на храпящего на койке сокамерника. — Не поможет. Ты собираешься улечься в могилу и поселить в своем брюхе пару галлонов опарышей. И все ради двух тысяч долларов кредита, сколько это в месяц — сотня? За долбаную сотню в месяц. И я должен согласиться, что это хорошо и правильно. Такой план?  
— Ну, я бы исключил натурализм с опарышами и добавил немного драматизма, — хмыкнул Джаред. — Сотня звучит слишком жалко. Но да, примерно такой.  
— Я тебе не помощник. 

Если Вейнер выкинул записку, он покойник. Где черти носят Лэки?

— Дженсен. Не отворачивайся. Дженсен. Послушай. Этот дом для них — все.  
— Больше, чем сын?  
— Слепой и больной сын, сидящий на обочине с картонкой «Подайте на еду»? Я не хочу, чтобы моя мама думала: «Лучше бы он умер».  
— Ты плохо знаешь свою маму. Ты вообще ни черта в жизни не знаешь, студент, одни чертежи и книжки. Вместо друзей — фотографии, придуманная девушка, один из твоих хороших приятелей по работе тебя убил — да ты уже слепой, без всякого мышьяка. Но какого-то дьявола воображаешь, что можешь решать за других.

— Кто-то должен решать. Всегда.  
— И ты решил — позаботиться о родителях, заставив их хоронить сына. И жить дальше счастливо в доме на твоих костях. Да они им в супе мерещиться будут.

Ладонь на пояснице сжалась, заставив Дженсена захлебнуться глотком воздуха — и тут же расслабилась снова, прижалась теснее, мелко дрожа. Джаред повел плечом.

— Дженсен, да пойми ты — другого выхода нет. Я искал, всю ночь искал, чуть голову не сломал. Изобрел способ чертить вслепую, знаешь, — он фыркнул. — Нитки, гвоздики, рейсшина, даже попробовал под утро. Жуть кривая вышла, конечно, но если тренироваться… Нелепо, черт. Кому нужен слепой инженер, когда в очередях за бесплатной похлебкой стоят сотни зрячих? Мне не найти места, даже подметальщиком.  
— У тебя есть отец и брат.  
— У отца нет работы, а брат еле тянет свою семью. Они дали мне возможность закончить университет, им тоже пришлось нелегко. Теперь моя очередь. Дженсен, послушай, я еще помню, как в детстве мы с Джеффом спали под столом, а Мэг, крошечная еще совсем, — на столе, потому что некуда было поставить кроватку. А потом магазин отца пошел в гору, и мы купили дом. Ты не знаешь, а я помню, слишком хорошо помню, что это значило для отца. Мой отец никогда не сдавался, и когда все рухнуло — он не сдался, но дом, Дженсен, — если он его потеряет… — Джаред сжал челюсти, втянул носом воздух. — Я не позволю сломать отца. 

Дженсен открыл рот и закрыл — Джаред бы сейчас ничего не услышал.

— И мама, Дженсен, ей нужны лекарства, нужны врачи, она не выживет в гувервилле. А Мэг еще восемнадцати нет, и знаешь, она влюбилась. Рассказала мне в воскресенье, больше никому, только мне. В соседского сына, он хороший парень. Но я сказал Мэг, что если он ее обидит, то я отрежу ему уши и прибью их на наш забор. Так ведь должны говорить старшие братья? — он снова улыбался, так широко и отчаянно, что заломило переносицу. Дженсен провернул вокруг запястья ремешок часов и поделился в ответ деланно безразлично:  
— Я обычно говорил, что выбью мерзавцу челюсть и он сможет есть только жидкую овсянку и ту — через трубочку. Мак ненавидела овсянку.  
— У тебя тоже сестра?  
— Ровесница твоей.  
— Здорово. Их можно было бы познакомить. Уверен, у тебя классная сестра.  
— Она в Сан-Франциско.  
— Сан-Франциско? Ого, теплые края. А тебя как занесло в Сиэтл?  
— Наставил пушку не на того парня, только он оказался злопамятнее Музыканта. Пришлось бежать из города, ну и удачно подвернулось дядино наследство, с которым никто не знал, что делать — чертов дом в чертовом Сиэтле. Знаешь, если бы я возносил молитвы, единственное, за что стоило бы вознести — что я решил заняться детективной практикой в Лос-Анджелесе, а не в родном Сан-Франциско. Вернуться я не могу, но семью никто не тронул.  
— Значит, ты меня понимаешь.  
— Нет. Ни черта я тебя не понимаю, — Дженсен вытянул шею к решетке, пытаясь выглянуть в коридор: пусто. 

Время утекало — Джаред заметно запинался, глотал окончания, вздрагивал, сутуля плечи, словно в ожидании удара; все еще прижатая к пояснице ладонь мелко тряслась. Щеки у него ввалились, как будто он с утра потерял фунтов пять, в уголках изгрызенного рта запеклась кровь. Черт его знает, как должно выглядеть приближение второй фазы, но то, что Дженсен видел — выглядело паршиво.

— Все ты понимаешь. А знаешь, я так чертовски нервничал утром, когда шел к детективу. А ты оказался точно, как в книжках. Крутой парень с кольтом, прожженный циник и такой весь — «у него в петлице была гвоздика — он убийца».  
— Зачем тебе вообще понадобился детектив, если ты помирать собрался?  
— Мой хреновый план. Рассказать тебе мой план? — Джареда будто прорвало, и Дженсен просто не мог сказать ему: «Замолчи». Не мог. — Я до госпиталя добрался поздно, задержался в конторе, хотел даже не идти, но боялся, что и правда малярия. — Он вдохнул и выдохнул — смехом. — Работе, думал, будет мешать. А в инфекционном остался только дежурный, твоих лет, наверное. Парень совсем замотался, и ему явно было не до меня. Вытаращился в карту, как будто там все на китайском, — Джаред уставился на свою ладонь и выкатил глаза, изображая замотанного дежурного, — и спрашивает: «Вас кусала муха?» «Комар», — говорю — ну малярия же — и думаю: «Парень-то со странностями». А у него на лице ровно то же самое написано. А потом он вовсе про Африку завел, но тут за ним прибежала медсестра, он черкнул на бумажке пару слов и велел идти в приемное отделение, на первый этаж, чтобы они определили меня на ночь в палату, и умчался — бегом. А меня так заинтриговали мухи с Африкой, что я вернулся тихо в кабинет, стащил со стола карту и полез читать. А там — родезийский трипосомоз. Родезийский, понимаешь? Где Родезия, и где я. Но в карте расписали несколько методов проверки: и визуальное наблюдение, и проба с центрифугой, не помню имени кого, и даже мышь они заражали. Ну и в кабинете стоял шкаф со справочниками.  
— И ты вычитал про мышьяк, слепоту и две фазы лихорадки.  
— Да. И много чего еще, — он кашлянул, прочищая сухое горло. — Вышел оттуда, а карта в руках, просто вцепился в нее зачем-то, и шел, как будто уже ослеп — ни черта не видел. Так и не дошел до приемного. Долго пытался сообразить, что делать. Сидел прямо на лестнице, хоть хватай и в палату. По срокам выходило, что до второй фазы мне оставалось около суток. Ну я и подумал, что если сейчас уйду и сожгу карту, никто не докажет, что я уже приходил. Тот парень, доктор, про меня до утра не вспомнит, а потом он сменится, да и ему выгоднее делать вид, что он меня никогда не видел, чем объяснять, как он позволил больному украсть карту и удрать. Так можно и места лишиться.  
— Очень хреновый план.

Джаред пожал плечами.

— Другого не было. Или бежать, или ложиться под мышьяк. Мог же я пойти за результатами анализов не в четверг, а в субботу, я так и собирался сначала. И оказаться в госпитале сразу во второй фазе, когда ничего сделать уже нельзя.  
— «Мертв по прибытии», иными словами. Все еще не вижу своего места в твоем плане.  
— Ну, я пошел домой, шел и думал, как заведенный, — как можно слепым зарабатывать, что продать, у кого занять денег. Только не у кого занимать: на Джеффе тоже кредит, второй ему не осилить, да и не дадут. И продавать нечего — все продали уже. Оставалась только страховка. А если страховая захочет доказать, что я сам виноват, что заразился? Болезнь слишком экзотическая, они наверняка будут копаться, искать, как я ее подхватил. А если я правда сам виноват? Я должен был узнать, как это случилось. Просто обязан. И — понимаешь, ну — я свихнулся бы сидеть без дела и ждать сутки. Я к утру-то чуть не свихнулся.  
— Какого черта ты заявил с порога, что тебя убили? 

Джаред смущенно сморщил нос.

— Ну, ты же детектив, я боялся, ты пошлешь меня с мухой куда подальше. А пока будем искать, кто меня убил, найдем, как я заразился. Я потом пожалел, конечно, когда ты ринулся раскапывать всех моих знакомых. Но тебя уже было не остановить. И черт, — он хохотнул восхищенно, — ты оказался таким засранцем. Какого-то дьявола прикопался ко мне с Чарли — вгрызся насмерть не в свое дело, я думал тогда, откручу тебе чего-нибудь голыми руками. Но — как тебе в голову вообще пришло?

Дженсен дернул углом рта, усмехаясь. 

— Не у тебя одного случился такой друг. Знакомая до колик история.  
— Ты? — Джаред замер, и Дженсен навалился спиной на стену, мягко впечатывая его ладонь в ноющую почку — не смей сбегать! — но тот словно и не заметил: расхохотался, запрокинув голову. — Ты! А я все думал, про какую вечеринку ты вещаешь так уверенно! Кстати, не было никакой вечеринки. Все вообще в горах случилось.  
— Избавь меня от подробностей.  
— Уж избавлю. — Спрашивать он ни о чем не стал, только смеялся, и от его смеха давило виски и сжимало сухое горло — и все равно тянуло улыбаться в ответ.

Дженсен зацепил пальцами холодный прут решетки, согнул руку, напрягая мышцы — словно пытался выдрать его из каменного пола; под ребрами отдалось жаром боли, но стало легче — не заорать.

— А потом, знаешь, ты вроде такой и остался, — Джаред перестал смеяться так же резко, как начал, — крутой засранец с кольтом, вроде ничего не изменилось, но я понял, что ты найдешь, невзирая ни на что найдешь, даже если я успею умереть раньше и никому это будет уже не надо. Потому что у тебя в голове так устроено, что тебе необходимо докопаться до истины. Вроде как долг у тебя перед собой такой.  
— Так же, как у тебя долг перед семьей?  
— Я же говорил, все ты понимаешь. И правды ты не боишься.

«Верно. Я ее не-на-ви-жу».

Так просто заставить его лечь под иглу: дать слово свидетельствовать против него в суде на стороне страховой, он же сдал себя с потрохами — всего-то найти того дежурного врача, да хоть профессора Картрайта перед жюри вытащить. Костьми лечь, но доказать, что сам сбежал от врачей. И обещать, что родители узнают, какой ценой сохранили дом. Надавить на все точки так, чтобы у паршивца весь ливер заиндевел, чтобы своими ногами впереди утра помчался в Харборвью, когда придет Лэки.

— У меня слишком большой дом, — сказал Дженсен.

Джаред шевельнулся рядом, сполз ниже.

— Чертовски слишком большой дом. Два этажа, комнат — как будто я мормон с десятью плодовитыми женами. Сарай еще лодочный размером с Капитолий. Я всю зиму на одно отопление работал. Нахрена мне такой? Мне и одной-то жены слишком много. Давно надо было его продать и купить нормальный коттедж где-нибудь в Холгейте. Разница как раз покроет твой кредит.  
— Быть должным тебе, а не банку? Не так уж заманчиво, ты, псих с пушкой.  
— Кто бы говорил, псих с урной.

Джаред довольно оскалился.

— Пожалуй, стоит не самый мелкий коттедж взять, в два крыла, — продолжил Дженсен, задумчиво пожевав губу. — Одно сдавать, понабрать арендаторов. И тут мне без тебя не обойтись. Переедешь ко мне, будешь следить за домом и жильцами.  
— Вслепую? — Джаред иронично поднял брови. — Они будут воровать с твоей кухни кофе прямо у меня из-под носа. А если комнату снимет какая-нибудь старушка с молодым голосом, только представь, как я могу попасться.

Дженсен ошалело хмыкнул.

— Да, неловкие моменты со старушками, безусловно, главная опасность.  
— Вот буду за твоей спиной водить шашни с престарелыми — и даже не знать об этом — я на тебя посмотрю.  
— Кхм. Посмотреть — это вряд ли. Потрогаешь, я бы сказал.  
— Угу. Приходишь ты домой, а я тебе с порога пятерней в лицо — щупать — как прошел день, дорогой?  
— Хорошо, не облизывать.  
— Для облизывания заводят собаку. Я вот с детства о такой мечтал.  
— О да, давай заведем сразу двух, для выполнения всех твоих обязанностей: одну для облизывания, а вторая будет кофе на кухне сторожить. А третья умничать.  
— А я что тогда делать буду? Я уже представил, как врываюсь на кухню каждые пять минут и размахиваю скалкой во все стороны.  
— Прощай, посуда. А тебе мы купим вагон гвоздей и десять миль ниток, будешь тренироваться чертить. «Боинг», конечно, не оценит, но частные заказы никто не отменял. Еще можно печатать на слух научиться. Дэннил, когда лупит по клавишам, вообще на лист не смотрит. Будет давать тебе уроки.  
— Твоя красотка секретарша?  
— Я не буду тебя ревновать, ты все равно ее видеть не будешь.  
— Знаешь, а даже удобно, и пишущую машинку, и чертежную доску можно поставить хоть в чулане, хоть в подвале — свет-то не нужен. Будем на электричестве экономить.  
— Главное, чтобы не в спальне. А то встанешь ночью отлить — а тут доска.  
— Вы намекаете, детектив Эклз, что у нас будет одна спальня? — хохотнул Джаред. — Спорим, я буду в ней только чертить?  
— Спорим, нет.

Взгляд Джареда так явно опустился ниже Дженсенова носа, что Дженсен не сдержался и хмыкнул. 

— На две тратиться не будем, чего зря комнаты переводить. В доме и так пять молодящихся старушек, чертежная доска, ящики с гвоздями, две псины — и ты еще, небось, выберешь самых здоровенных.  
— Лабрадоров! Или овчарок. Только надо постарше брать, пятимесячных, я же слепой буду, еще щенков с тапками перепутаю.

Вот оно. Но Дженсен продолжил, как ни в чем ни бывало:

— Тапки тапками, но учти, никаких собак в кровати.  
— Да ладно, с ними теплее.  
— Через мой труп.

Джаред улыбался рассеянно, смотрел за ухо — но видел явно не решетку и тюремный коридор. Придумывал, может, очередной свой коварный план: как однажды утром разбудит Дженсена, облепив со всех сторон неуклюжими пушистыми исчадиями ада. Он смотрел — и планировал — что-то хорошее.

А потом вдохнул и не выдохнул. Отвернулся и проговорил мягко:

— Нет. — И стиснул челюсти так, что задвигались тени под острыми скулами.

Дженсен опустил ладонь на его колено и, опираясь, чуть подтянулся вверх.

— Я бы поверил, будь это настоящее «нет». Ну, знаешь, когда действительно не хотят жить.  
— Не лезь не в свое дело, — Джаред рывком обернулся обратно — сжатые губы, вздернутые брови, почти улыбка в глазах, лживая и отчаянная. — Дженсен, это глупо. Забудь все, что я только что сказал.  
— Как же ты меня достал, Падалеки.  
— Дженсен — нет. Я не буду с тобой жить, и никаких собак не будет, ничего, я, черт дери, на кладбище буду лежать, с опарышами! С чего я должен тебе доверять? Ты кто? Я даже не знаю, есть ли у тебя этот дом и не должен ли ты половине города. Будешь ли ты жив через неделю, с твоей привычкой наставлять пистолет не на тех парней. Речь о моей семье, не обо мне, и другого шанса у меня не будет. Так что в выборе «доверить жизнь своих родных незнакомому хрену с горы или умереть» я предпочитаю умереть. — И как-то по-детски жестоко добавил: — Хорошо, что у меня такого выбора нет.

Сказал — как костыль в паз загнал, собирая себя обратно.

Заноза в заднице. И — слишком живой для всей этой дряни со смертью. Делить с ним дом будет чертовски непросто, но по-другому — уже невозможно.

От Джареда несло жаром, как от печки, он пек телом, пек спину своей ладонью и под ладонью Дженсена тоже — твердыми жесткими мышцами бедра. Весь жесткий — взглядом, голосом, мыслями, пальцами, сжимающими поясницу на грани боли. 

И трахается он наверняка тоже жестко.

Дженсен на секунду позволил себе провалиться, представить, что вот так же мог бы держать Джареда в своем — их — доме, в темноте своей — их — спальни, и мог бы вздернуть рубашку, опустить ладонь на пах, а еще лучше — рвануть пуговицы на брюках и запустить руку внутрь, протиснуть между поясом и тугим сухим прессом. Поймать взглядом голодный взгляд суженых — или расфокусированных от слепоты, плевать — глаз и хищно выдвинутый подбородок — непристойное обещание, что будет жарко, обещание полной потери контроля, которую Дженсен не смог бы принять, не принял бы — но его бы никто не спросил.

И это тоже — почему Джаред должен жить.

Джаред смотрел неотрывно черными из-за расширенных зрачков глазами, грыз губы. Считывал, ловил — отзывался. И снова говорил «нет» — всем собой, раз за разом. Сейчас для него имело смысл только одно — то, что сделает его план осуществленным.

Дженсен опустил подбородок, захлопывая дверь в спальню у себя в голове.

— Ну что, поиграем в слова?

Джаред зарычал сквозь зубы, зажмурился, упираясь затылком в стену:

— Дженсен — нет! — И выдернул ладонь из-под спины.

Дженсен только сильнее сжал пальцы на бедре, вминаясь в натянувшиеся мышцы.

— Так что насчет слов? До утра все равно делать нечего.

«Лэки, каждая следующая минута сокращает твою жизнь на год».

— Отвали.  
— Как скажешь.  
— Пошел ты.

Дженсен вытянул ноги и постарался расслабиться: горячей ладони на пояснице очень не хватало. Если Вейнер действительно не передал записку… нет, не стал бы — знает, что Лэки такого не спустит; «убийца» — значит, касается дела, а за все, что касается дела, Лэки вырывает горло голыми руками. Нужно ждать. Просто ждать.

Дженсен начал считать свои выдохи, потом всхрапы пьяного на нарах. Джаред рядом молчал и хрипло сопел. Не забыть с утра сказать Дэннил, чтобы придумала новое объявление для газет, понепритязательнее: теперь придется брать любые дела — и слежку за неверными любовницами, и дрязги между родственниками о наследстве, и ворующую прислугу — кучу грязной работы. Всю работу, какая только найдется в этом городе: денег понадобится много. В вестибюле «Контор Стоуна» вроде висела табличка риэлтерского агентства — нужно зайти к ним разузнать насчет продажи дома. Холгейт, конечно, дурная идея, а вот рыбацкий Истлейк, возможно, не так и ужасен. 

Дженсен пошевелился, пристраивая ноющие ребра, задел локтем Джареда — и тот тяжело, как мешок, осел на плечо, отбросив на колено безвольную руку.

Живот скрутило спазмом. Бесконечные секунды в голове, заглушая все, бился пульс — пока сквозь тошнотворную вату за ушами не пробились знакомые хриплые вдохи. Глубокие вдохи.

Джаред заснул.

_6 июня 1936, 5 a.m._

— Имя и основания для ареста.

Дженсен дернул головой, раздирая склеенные веки — наждаком по глазам; сквозь набежавшую пленку влаги Лэки за решеткой двоился: мутный призрак-близнец болтался на краю зрения и не желал исчезать. Джаред лежал ничком поперек коленей, уперевшись раскаленным лбом в бедро, пальцами захватив лодыжку. Ног Дженсен не чувствовал. 

— Вытащи нас отсюда.

Помойку во рту хотелось смыть стаканом виски.

— Так и знал, у тебя ничего нет. — Лэки развернулся — уйти, и то, что он не костерил при этом Дженсена на чем свет стоит, означало — уйдет, действительно уйдет.  
— Рэй!

Джаред шевельнулся, поднял тяжелую голову — бедро сразу закололо иголками — и сполз на пол, подтягивая колени к животу, так и не проснувшись. Дженсен вцепился в решетку, перехватился за перекладины и потащил себя вверх, стараясь не тревожить спину; под ребра все равно прострелило болью.

— Вейнер постарался? — Лэки шагнул обратно.  
— Да.  
— Я бы добавил, — он царапнул ногтем переносицу и скривился, давя зевок. — У тебя три минуты, чтобы убедить меня, что спать сегодня не придется.

Дженсен привалился к решетке — горящие от рванувшей по венам крови ноги держали плохо — и сглотнул, собирая мысли.

— «Боинг», вакансия инженера в главном конструкторском бюро, последний раз открывалась три года назад. Все три года на вакансию стоит очередь, но приходит новичок, парень из университета, и место отдают ему. В пятницу, двадцать второго мая, печатают приказ о его назначении, в понедельник, двадцать пятого, парню делают укол в Харборвью, после которого он заболевает смертельной африканской лихорадкой.  
— Врачебная ошибка.  
— Парень ходил в госпиталь с ушибом руки. Надо очень здорово ошибиться, чтобы вколоть ему при этом зараженную кровь.  
— Хилая молодежь пошла, с ушибом руки сразу в госпиталь.  
— Он инженер, Лэки. Чертежник. Руки для него — хлеб.  
— Откуда ушиб? Кто затеял драку?  
— Никто, тащил шкаф, уронил.  
— Значит, в госпитале он оказался случайно.  
— Да. И кто-то этим воспользовался.  
— Гниль, Эклз. Домыслы. Ты проверял связи претендентов на место в «Боинге» с Харборвью?  
— Не успел. Лэки, слушай…  
— Все, что у тебя есть — домыслы и показания неуравновешенного парня, который любит крошить витрины урной. В обед ты вообще мух искал.  
— Мухи отпали — дохнут быстро, из Африки живыми не довезти. Лэки, слушай, родезийской хренью нельзя заразиться случайно. Единственный способ — вколоть кровь больного человека, у меня есть эксперт, который может подтвердить в суде. В Харборвью лежал единственный больной этой дрянью на всю Америку, и укол Джаред получил именно там.  
— Ладно, Эклз. С утра попробую убедить кэпа, что здесь может быть умышленное убийство. Будить его с тем дерьмом, которое ты собрал, я не стану. У тебя даже труп еще живой. Кстати, когда помрет?  
— Не знаю. Час. Несколько часов.  
— Неудачно, — Лэки пожевал щеку. — Попробую снять с него показания насчет витрины так, чтоб потом использовать в деле. Вывернем на состояние здоровья, туда-сюда, притянуто, но сойдет. И отправлю к парамедикам, пусть они с телом возятся, нам тут хватает и без того.  
— Ты должен отвезти его в Харборвью.  
— И где я забыл свой фрак? — Лэки оттянул подтяжки. — Я похож на твоего мажордома, Эклз? У меня есть предписание, куда кого везти.  
— Твои парамедики не подтвердят диагноз.  
— Диагноз — забота прозектора. Полицейское управление Сиэтла не оплачивает заведения вроде Харборвью. Обойдется без мраморных стен и кружевных покрывал.  
— У него медицинская страховка от «Боинга».  
— А если нет, я буду платить из своего кармана, — Лэки шагнул ближе. — Какая разница, где помирать? Ты крутишь, Эклз.  
— Рэй.  
— Точно крутишь.  
— Его можно спасти.  
— Убийство, значит. Эклз, да ты сегодня герой. Нападение на полицейского офицера, обман полицейского офицера. Пожалуй, девяносто суток в тюрьме округа пойдут тебе на пользу.  
— Рэй, просто выслушай, — Дженсен сжал прутья решетки, уткнулся лбом, закрыв глаза. 

Если начать говорить, пути назад не будет; Лэки не скажешь — забудь. Следующий десяток слов сломает жизнь Джареду Падалеки, превратив в слепого калеку на иждивении. И Дженсену Эклзу — связав со слепым калекой. Навсегда. Дженсен выпрямился, встречая напряженно ждущий взгляд — полицейского, мать его. Навсегда так навсегда. 

— Рэй. От лихорадки есть лекарство, но от него слепнут. Восемь случаев из десяти. У парня семья, мать больная, отец безработный, сестра в школе, держатся только на нем, кредит за дом не выплачен. И страховка жизни.  
— Эклз.  
— Нет, Лэки. Клянусь, он не сам. Его взяли в главное конструкторское бюро «Боинга», у него мечта сбылась. Нет. Его заразил какой-то сукин сын.  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
— Джаред выбрал умереть. Я не знал, узнал слишком поздно. Но его можно спасти, Рэй.  
— Сделать слепым, а не мертвым. То, что надо инженеру и единственному кормильцу в семье. Зачем ты мне это говоришь? Если меня приведут к присяге, семья парня страховку не получит.  
— Потому и говорю. А еще для того, чтобы обвинить тебя в убийстве, если ты, мать твою, отправишь его в муниципальную лечебницу, и он там умрет в общей очереди, не дождавшись, пока кто-нибудь к нему подойдет.  
— Не выйдет, я буду действовать по инструкции. Хотя, конечно, ты всегда можешь пристрелить меня и поджариться потом на электрическом стуле. Тебе надо выспаться, Эклз. Поспать до суда, заплатить свой штраф, напиться как свинья. И молиться, чтобы страховая Падалеки не связала меня с этим делом и не вызвала для дачи показаний.  
— Рэй, он должен жить.  
— Эклз, если ты думаешь, что называя меня по имени, ты находишь короткую дорогу к моему сердцу, катись к дьяволу. Каждый сам решает, должен он жить или нет. Парни, которые начинают решать это за других, рано или поздно получают две тысячи вольт в мозги. Давай, буди его. Пусть сам скажет, что я должен отвезти его в Харборвью.  
— Нет.  
— Мы оба знаем, что случается в этом городе со слепыми парнями, которые не могут выплатить кредит за дом. По закону я должен сдать его, Эклз. Но я не стану — я на его стороне.  
— Я разберусь с его кредитом. У меня есть деньги.  
— Ты свихнулся.  
— Я в абсолютно здравом уме, твердой памяти и прочей дееспособности. Я понимаю, что делаю. Чертовски паршивую штуку, почти как убийство, ты прав, но, слушай меня, Лэки, Джаред — такой же, как я, мы с ним оба — живучие сукины дети, мы будем жить слепыми, глухими, без ног и без возможности когда-нибудь вернуться домой. Потому что жизнь — единственное, что имеет смысл. И ты — такой же, я знаю тебя, Лэки, и ты знаешь меня. Джаред не выбирал смерть, он выбрал дом для своей семьи, я оплачу их проклятый дом. Отвези его в Харборвью.  
— Собираешься взвалить себе на шею здоровенного слепого поляка и всю его семейку?  
— Да.  
— Твое дело.  
— Верно. Мое дело.  
— Буди его.

Лэки ушел, и Дженсен сполз на пол, к Джареду, вытирая выступившую под воротником испарину. Джаред спал, коротко всхрапывая и постанывая на выдохе, глазные яблоки бешено ходили под тонкими веками. От него несло жаром и застарелым запахом пота; мятый костюм, щетина, слипшиеся надо лбом волосы — не хватало только картонки «Подайте на еду».

— Эй, — Дженсен сжал его плечо. — Как ты?

Джаред дернул головой, распахнул глаза, попытался сесть — и тут же обвалился обратно, затылком в стену.

— Н-нормально.  
— Вижу, — Дженсен поморщился, подсунул под затылок ладонь: крови нет, не разбил. — Доблестная полиция не желает твой труп в камере. Повезут в больницу.

Он ожидал ярости — ненависти, может — но Джаред просто кивнул: то ли не соображал уже ничего, то ли решил, что речь о муниципальной клинике и все идет по плану.

— Дженсен.

Произнесенное тихим выдохом собственное имя воткнулось в переносицу тупой иглой боли, и Дженсен оборвал дурное предчувствие резким:

— Все будет в порядке.  
— Да. Знаешь, здорово было.  
— У тебя уже бред что ли, Падалеки?

Джаред усмехнулся.

— Пока нет, детектив. Отличный получился день.  
— Да ты, должно быть, издеваешься.  
— Ни капли, это и вправду…  
— Я знаю!  
— Эй, — позвал Джаред. — Все будет в порядке. Как надо.  
— Только попробуй рассказать мне, как надо, умник.

Джаред трогал его лицо взглядом — осязаемо, будто пальцами. Ощущение рвущегося мира между нижними ребрами раздражало до зубовного скрежета.

— Дженсен, — голос развернулся, обещая ненужное — невыносимое — продолжение. Сейчас его понесет.  
— Ни слова. Молчи.

Он молчал. Молчал, снова улыбаясь — одними губами, сведенными мышцами щек, пряча страх в сощуренных глазах — но упрямо улыбаясь. Молчал, когда загремели кованые подошвы по коридору, лязгнула решетка и два дюжих полицейских вздернули его на ноги. Попытался шагнуть сам, но колени подломились. Дженсен отвернулся.

Лэки стоял напротив камеры, привалившись плечом к стене, и курил, сосредоточенно разглядывая сигарету после каждой затяжки.

— Рэй, ты с ним не поедешь?  
— Нет. Я в пять утра в участок вернулся не с тобой поболтать, Эклз. У меня ограбление. И тридцать четыре, мать их, свидетеля. 

Он пропустил конвой, волоком утащивший Джареда по коридору, и запер решетку.

— Лэки, он сжег свою медицинскую карту.  
— Ты охренел такое полицейскому говорить?  
— Слушай, пока в приемном отделении будут разбираться, что к чему, Джаред умрет. Проверь изъятые у меня при аресте бумаги, найди страницы из справочника, там латинское название болезни. Позвони в Харборвью. Скажи им, чем он болен. В их лаборатории должны остаться результаты анализов. В любом случае, они не могли забыть второй случай этой долбаной дряни, слишком она редкая.  
— Я позвоню. Вали спать, Эклз.  
— Лэки! Стой! Тебе утром позвонит Дэннил, она добудет список претендентов на место в «Боинге».  
— Отвали уже от меня. Я все понял.  
— Лэки! — Дженсен вжался лицом в прутья, словно мог продраться сквозь них на волю, и заорал в удаляющуюся спину: — Анализы он сдавал второго июня!  
— Иди спать!

Дженсен закрыл глаза. Холодный металл давил на лоб и виски, эхом возвращая коже стучащий пульс. До открытия суда три часа — сто восемьдесят минут — десять тысяч восемьсот секунд — тринадцать тысяч ударов сердца. Надо считать. Просто считать. Самое тупое занятие на свете. Миссисипи — раз — Миссисипи — два — Миссисипи. Отличный день, отличный, отличный был день.

Отличный.

Лэки вернулся на тысяча трехсот седьмой «Миссисипи». Запах табака опередил звук шагов. Дженсен, так и стоявший, навалившись на решетку, по одному разжал сведенные пальцы.

— Он что, сбежал?  
— Нет. Все, Эклз. Поздно. Он начал бредить еще в машине, конвой только что вернулся. Я звонил в Харборвью. Сказали, вторая стадия, сделать ничего нельзя. Мертв по прибытии.

В голове гудела пустота, как в глубоком колодце.

— Я принес тебе виски. Бутылку оставить не могу, давай так, из горла.

Может, все к лучшему. Он ведь придумал план, отличный хреновый план. У него все получилось. 

— Давай, старик. Проспишься, нарежешься еще разок и вернешься к работе. 

И никакой слежки за гулящими любовницами. Никакой ворующей чулки и ложки прислуги. Никакой хибары в провонявшем рыбой поселке, которую ежедневно громит здоровенный слепой парень. Никаких собак.

Ничего.

— Мы найдем, кто это сделал, Эклз. Продавим «Боинг», получим список тех, кто так жаждал попасть в конструкторы, у кого-нибудь из них жена окажется медсестрой или брат врачом. Если Падалеки со своим ушибом притащился в госпиталь случайно, и укол ему сделали без предварительного плана, концы не могли хорошо запрятать. Всегда найдется неучтенная деталь, а уж в таких делах…  
— Стой!  
— Эклз, не дергайся так, зубы себе вышибешь.  
— Я знаю, Лэки. Знаю, кто! Жена — медсестра, ну точно. Дежурства по сменам, и девочка рисовала не церковь. Дом с крестом. Я идиот. Девочка рисовала больницу!  
— Я начинаю опасаться, что родезийская хрень все-таки заразна.  
— Уолш, Майкл Уолш, работает вместе с Джаредом, у него жена — медсестра. И сегодня утром она была на дежурстве, значит, она там до сих пор. Это шанс, другого не будет. Едем.  
— Никуда мы не едем. Ты под арестом, у меня ограбление. Для Падалеки все уже кончено. «Боинг» до утра не тряхнуть, да у меня и дело еще не открыто. Пей.

Дженсен оттолкнул горлышко, притянул Лэки за рукав к решетке.

— Она в госпитале. В госпитале, где умирает Джаред. Это единственный шанс ее продавить, взять на горячем, заставить посмотреть на человека, которого она убила. А может, Джаред ее узнает. Потом ты сможешь доказать только возможность совершить убийство. Даже если будет мотив. Будет держаться — присяжные ее оправдают. Едем, Лэки!  
— Будь ты проклят, Эклз. Но ты никуда…  
— Ты ничего не знаешь. Ты не знаешь дела, не знаешь, чем ее зацепить, ни черта не знаешь. Я тебе нужен.  
— И как, по-твоему, я тебя вытащу?  
— Ты что-нибудь придумаешь.  
— Дьявол! Никуда не уходи, — Лэки наставил на него палец, глотнул виски и ушел, пнув по дороге стену. 

Дженсен закрыл глаза и снова начал считать. Не думать. Нельзя. Не сейчас. А лучше — никогда. Через восемь минут — тянувшихся восемь часов — вместо Лэки явился один из конвойных.

— Эклз, на допрос.  
— Поспать не дают, — машинально отозвался Дженсен, отлипая от решетки.

Лэки ждал в общем зале, у лестницы на второй этаж. Отпустил кивком конвойного, нервно оглянулся. У стойки дежурного, загораживая его громадной спиной, топтался Вейнер. Он что, прикрывает?

— Иди тихо и быстро, шаг в шаг со мной. Скажешь слово или дернешься в сторону — пристрелю при попытке побега. Я рискую своим значком.  
— Пристегни меня наручниками, детка.  
— Считай, что пристегнул. Пошел.

Небо над Сиэтлом светлело ровной мутью — ни клубящихся облаков, ни рассветного зарева. Промозглый ветер тут же продернуло сквозь все щели в одежде, и Дженсен поднял воротник пиджака, натягивая на шею. Пустая кобура бесполезно давила на сведенные напряжением плечи; под ребрами снова ныло, но глухо — можно не обращать внимания.  
Дженсен оглянулся на покрытый зернистой пленкой росы «ДеСото» и, не споря, сел рядом с Лэки в полицейский форд.

Затылок ломило; челюсти сжимались сами — как у пытающегося зацепиться за воздух бульдога. Ярости не было, как и азарта погони — только необходимость действовать. Двигаться.

— Уолш? — уточнил Лэки, дождался кивка и продолжил: — Ее муж претендовал на место в главном бюро?  
— Я не знаю.

Лэки промолчал.

Госпиталь Харборвью находился минутах в трех езды от участка; уже за вторым поворотом над крышами домов воздвиглись ступенчатые светлые башни. «Пятнадцать этажей самой передовой в Америке медицины», — как писали газеты. 

Парадный мраморный вестибюль пустовал, окно гардеробной прикрывали деревянные резные ставни, но за длинной, полированной, как в баре, стойкой суетились, перекладывая стопки бумаг, две девушки в накрахмаленно-белом.

Лэки махнул значком.

— Полиция Сиэтла. Ищу медсестру Уолш.  
— Нам нужно инфекционное отделение, — одновременно с ним произнес Дженсен.

Одна из девушек мазнула по значку безразличным взглядом и выдернула из-под стойки толстый журнал в коленкоровом переплете.

— Пятый этаж, центральный корпус. Но вам туда нельзя.  
— Мне нужна сестра Уолш, — терпеливо повторил Лэки.  
— Я же и говорю, — с той же интонацией отозвалась девушка. — Пятый этаж, центральный корпус, инфекционное отделение, но вам туда нельзя. Обратитесь к заведующему, он будет…

Дженсен, не дослушав, отвернулся и двинулся к широкой мраморной лестнице. 

— Лифт не работает, — сообщил догнавший его Лэки. — Нужен ключ, ключ у дежурного, к дежурному можно попасть только на лифте. Интересно у них тут все устроено.

Дженсен кивал через слово, монотонно перешагивая ступеньки, — поднимал себя вверх, как домкратом. Где-то на этой лестнице сидел прошлой ночью Джаред, придумывая свой план, который не должен был сработать. Но сработал.

Закрашенные до половины стеклянные двери с табличкой «Инфекционное отделение» оказались, против ожиданий, не заперты. Но сразу за дверями под ноги ткнулась швабра, и окатило густым и едким запахом карболки, и — таким же густым и едким — «Ку-у-у-да в городском?».

— Мэм, — Лэки брезгливо поддернул брюки, переступил туфлями по слою воды на полу. — Полиция Сиэтла, городское управление.  
— Да хоть президент. Не видите — инфекция? Ну-ка. — Широкоплечая низенькая медсестра, из-за белой робы казавшаяся совершенно квадратной, снова двинула под ноги шваброй, стирая невидимые следы на полу. — К заведующему, на второй этаж.  
— К вам доставили… — начал Лэки.  
— Сестра Уолш? — перебил Дженсен.  
— Уолш и полицию на ноги подняла! Совсем ума лишилась, полицию впутывать. И так заставила дежурного вытащить доктора Брауна из постели. Подумать только, у трипосомоза необычные признаки. Будто это не могло два часа подождать, все равно безнадежный, доктор Браун и так…  
— Где они? — прервал поток Лэки.

Дженсен молча перешагнул через швабру, выдирая рукав из тут же вцепившихся в него пальцев и отмахиваясь от возмущенного: «А ну куда по чистому!» За вестибюлем, слева от перекрывающей продолжение коридора стеклянной стены, из-под одной из дверей на мокрый пол выплескивался яркий электрический блик.

Голоса Дженсен услышал уже на середине вестибюля: поставленный менторский бас и отрывочное, как всхлипы, бессвязное бормотание.

— Уолш, тремор нижних конечностей — индивидуальный признак, не являющийся необходимым для констатации стадии, у вашего предыдущего пациента трипосомоз осложнялся…

Дженсен распахнул дверь.

Она стояла прямо напротив входа в палату, позади высокой койки — средних лет, слишком худая, с серой кожей. Стояла, сложив натруженные сухие ладони на накрахмаленном переднике, втянув голову в идеально расправленной косынке в плечи. Широко открытые глаза казались слепыми, пустое лицо — пергаментным от застарелой усталости.

— Отсутствие тремора в данном случае, и даже наличие чувствительности, хотя я ее и не регистрирую... Вы кто? Сюда нельзя. 

Дженсен оторвал взгляд от криво сжатых губ медсестры. Всклокоченный доктор — со свежим порезом на выбритой до блеска щеке — выпрямился, сжимая в руках узкую бледную ступню. 

Ступню Джареда.

— Доктор Браун, он на меня смотрел, — бесцветно произнесла Уолш.

Дженсен заставил себя повернуть голову — туда, откуда раздавалось бормотание. Джаред лежал на спине, на высоко поднятых подушках, и однообразно, механически хлопал по одеялу рукой; с угла рта стекала тонкая струйка слюны. Глаза напряженно и страшно косили в потолочный угол.

— Доктор Браун, нужна люмбальная пункция.  
— Здесь нужен только священник. Уолш, не фантазируйте, я понимаю, вы, как сестра милосердия…

Неправильность давила на грудь бетонной плитой, — как в кошмаре, когда стены вдруг начинают сжиматься и невозможно проснуться.

— Доктор Браун…  
— Полиция Сиэтла! — воткнулся в спину Лэки. — Миссис Уолш?  
— Конечно, клинические признаки интересные, но я не вижу оснований для дополнительных анализов, слишком очевидное помрачение сознания... Полиция? Зачем полиция?

 _Слишком_ очевидное.

— Доктор, что вы делаете? — спросил Дженсен.

Они уставились на него все втроем — все, но не Джаред: тот только яростнее выкатил глаза; лицо стянуло в маску.

— Проверяю чувствительность нижних конечностей пациента, с вашего позволения, — раздраженно отозвался врач. — Что вам здесь нужно, в конце концов?  
— Вы неправильно проверяете, — Дженсен аккуратно вынул Джаредову ногу из рук доктора, перехватил удобнее, как бейсбольную биту, и резко выкрутил щиколотку.

Джаред взвыл, сгибаясь, вцепился пальцами в матрас и выкашлял рвано: — Дженсен! Чтоб тебя!

— Вот так надо, — Дженсен бросил стремительно опухающую ногу обратно на постель и натянул на нее одеяло. Долбаная королева драмкружка.

— Благодарю, — сухо кивнул доктор, прожег Джареда подслеповатым укором во взгляде и, отодвинув Лэки, стремительно вышел в коридор. — Домбровски! Каталку! Звоните в хирургию, пусть готовят операционную для люмбальной.

Джаред ударил кулаком в широкую раму кровати, вмялся затылком в подушку; он плакал — ревел, как ребенок, — зло морща пошедшее пятнами лицо. Выдыхал резко, сквозь зубы, выплевывал на каждом выдохе:

— Ты! Урод! Ты!

В палату, громыхая колесами, втолкнули каталку, и Дженсен шагнул к кровати. Сгреб в горсть Джаредов затылок, пропихнул ладонь по влажной ткани подушки в сбитые колтуном волосы, прижал бережно большим пальцем висок, наклонился, почти ложась на упершийся в грудь кулак Джареда, — спина, как чужая, не держала почти, — и обещал, пробиваясь сквозь отчаяние во взгляде:

— У меня есть дом, ты, придурок, и нет долгов. И я не попадусь под пулю, пока твоя семья не выплатит кредит. Клянусь. Никто сегодня не умрет.

Лэки оттащил Дженсена в сторону, подпуская к Джареду квадратную медсестру и врача в повязке на лице. Оба ловко подхватили обмякшее тело и перегрузили на каталку. Уолш смотрела в пол, не двигаясь и не моргая. 

Дженсен выровнял дыхание, но Лэки его опередил.

— Миссис Уолш, вы арестованы. 

Она кивнула с поспешным согласием, как получившая задание примерная ученица.

— Не хочу надевать на вас наручники при ваших коллегах, но если вы сделаете хотя бы шаг из палаты, мне придется, — он подвинул ей стул. — Садитесь. Эклз, к тебе это тоже относится. Мне нужно позвонить.

Дженсен опустился на соседний стул, тяжело наваливаясь на спинку.

— Зачем нужна люмбальная пункция?

Он не ждал ответа, но она ответила — ровно и без выражения:

— Определить вторую стадию по наличию трипосом в спинномозговой жидкости.  
— Джаред ведь притворялся.  
— Доктор Браун должен быть уверен, чтобы ставить трипарсамид. Что будет с моими детьми?

Дженсен обернулся. Она сосредоточенно хмурилась, разглядывая свои колени.

— Стоило подумать об этом, когда вы делали укол, мэм.  
— Я думала, — кивнула она. — Думала о них. Майкл ничего не может, он пришел и сказал, что Падалеки заслужил место, что все правильно, и что с того, что мы ждали три года. Он ничего, ничего не может, только каждый день говорит о сокращении, о том, что нам придется жить на улице, а детей отдать сестре в Оклахому. — Ее лицо по-прежнему не двигалось, но из глаз безостановочно текли по щекам слезы, срывались каплями с подбородка на отглаженную форму. — Говорит и говорит, а я не могу ему даже сказать, что у нас будет третий, он все время повторяет, что мы не можем позволить себе третьего, а сам… никому не могу сказать, прячусь, как преступница, как будто виновата, а ведь Майкл сам… и меня уволят сразу, а я должна думать о детях, Фиби нужны новые ботинки, Джеймсу пора оплачивать школу. Детям будет плохо без нас в Оклахоме. Я должна была. Должна. 

— Убить?

Она вздрогнула.

— Он же не умрет теперь. Он не умрет, я не убийца. Больше не убийца. Я сразу поняла, что он притворяется, как взялась за ногу, а он на меня посмотрел. Зачем?  
— Потому что у него тоже есть семья, которой придется жить на улице, если он ослепнет.

Она судорожно вдохнула, но поджала губы.

— Я должна думать о своих детях. 

Дженсен понял, что она раскачивается — только по тому, как скользила по полу ее тень. 

— Я решила, он хочет меня поймать, что он все-таки узнал меня тогда, в приемном, а потом полиция, и все, ничего больше не будет, ничего, я пойду в тюрьму, Майкл не получит места, и детей отнимут. Ничего нельзя изменить. Никогда ничего нельзя изменить.  
— Прекратите. Вы уже все изменили. Джаред не умрет.

Лэки ввалился в палату, рявкнул в коридор:

— Да, заберу! И мне не нужен для этого ордер, вы слишком много читаете Гарднера, доктор. Эклз, подъем. Пошли обратно за решетку.

Дженсен выпрямился, растягивая гудящую спину.

— Лэки, ты не успел выдуть тот виски? Он мне понадобится. 

Джаред не умрет.

_6 июля 1936, 12 noon_

Дженсен распахнул дверцу своего «ДеСото» и шагнул на тротуар, под сеющую с неба водяную пыль, плотнее надвигая шляпу на лоб. Долговязая фигура с тростью и саквояжем на крыльце городского суда застыла, вглядываясь, и тут же зашагала быстрее, расцветая улыбкой.

Джаред шел через двор, сильно опираясь на трость, двигался всем телом вверх и вниз, плавно и целеустремленно. Флаги на здании суда за его спиной трепало ветром. На середине пути он помедлил, раскинул в стороны руки, будто готовился обнять Дженсена с налета, не выпуская ни палки, ни поклажи, но, подойдя, лишь кивнул, смеясь, — словно виделись только вчера, а не месяц назад. 

— Лэки уже промчался?  
— Злой, как дьявол, лишившийся любимой сковородки. Обещал посадить тебя за ложь под присягой.  
— Ничего подобного! Я не лгал! Я не видел ее лица, и он это прекрасно знает. Вот скажи, когда женщина говорит тебе: «Снимайте брюки и ложитесь на кушетку», ты начинаешь ее разглядывать?  
— Разумеется. Я разборчивый.  
— Лэки как будто до последнего надеялся, что я наставлю на нее палец и театрально возоплю: «Это она!»  
— Спорим, тебе самому хотелось. Хоть разок театрально возопить.

Джаред смеялся, щурился сквозь очки, как будто над ним сияло яркое солнце, а не тучи провисали до крыш, скользил взглядом по лицу, цепляясь за губы, пускал дурацкие мурашки по позвоночнику своим взглядом.

— А Дорис оказалась кремень-женщиной.  
— Дорис? Мистер Падалеки, вы говорите о своей убийце.

Джаред отмахнулся, упаковываясь в машину, забросил саквояж на заднее сиденье, подтянул в салон ногу — в груди противно екнуло: порванные Дженсеном в ту ночь, в палате, связки никак не срастались — завозился, устраиваясь, пихая коленями приборную панель.

Дженсен завел двигатель, тронулся с места, выворачивая мимо суда к Башне Смита, и дальше — на прямой путь к Лейксайду. Джаред высунул руку в окно, развлекаясь — ловя на ладонь дождь.

— Испортили мне все выступление, заставили спустить штаны прямо в зале. Якобы зафиксировать шрам от шанкра после укола, но я-то знаю, Лэки прокурора подбил, из мести!  
— И я это пропустил! Твою голую задницу перед большим жюри.  
— Мой позор перед большим жюри! Единственное выступление на судебном заседании и то — со спущенными штанами. Даже штраф за витрину присудили без меня, пока я в госпитале валялся. Что я буду рассказывать внукам?  
— Уж ты-то найдешь, что рассказать, не сомневаюсь.  
— Впрочем, насчет внуков я еще не решил. Было у меня одно предложение поинтереснее.

Он покосился, профессорски поправляя очки, заулыбался снова — ему явно нравилось новое приобретение на носу. Дженсен постарался сосредоточиться на дороге: Джаред в очках неприлично отвлекал от возможных жертв наезда.

— Значит, Дорис Уолш отпустили.  
— Сделка с обвинением. Большое жюри решило, что оснований для судебного процесса нет, но ей все равно запретили работать в медицине. Да вообще везде запретили, она теперь разве что поломойкой сможет устроиться.  
— Она пыталась тебя убить.

Джаред пожал плечами.

— Я не собирался лгать под присягой, что видел, кто делал мне укол. Потому что я не видел. А ты отказался давать показания.  
— Не отказывался, — возразил Дженсен. — Но приобщи Лэки мои показания к делу, ему пришлось бы объяснять суду под присягой, как я оказался свидетелем ареста, одновременно находясь в камере по обвинению в нападении на стол полицейского. Да и смысла не было: миссис Уолш, произнося мне свой пламенный монолог, так и не призналась ни разу напрямую. Даже бесплатный адвокат сумел бы вывернуть все, что она наговорила, в ее пользу.  
— Лэки все равно не смог доказать, что мы с ней были в тот день в приемном отделении одновременно.  
— Потому что кто-то сжег свою карту.

Джаред молча улыбался, гладил пальцами трость — на показ, словно издеваясь. Паршивец.

— Смотри на дорогу, косогласие заработаешь.

Дженсен рассмеялся.

Шоссе перевалило через вершину холма и покатилось вниз, к озеру Вашингтон. По обочинам мокли под дождем раскидистые темные ели и редкие дощатые дома, больше похожие на сараи; со стороны озера полз туман.

— Майкл уволился и уехал с детьми в Оклахому, ты знал? Хотя да, ты всегда все знаешь. — Джаред поднял стекло и привалился к нему затылком, неловко вытягивая ногу в узкий проход вдоль сиденья. — Кто разнес по «Боингу» историю с лихорадкой?  
— Перекрестный допрос я не проводил, но догадаться несложно. Доверь двум женщинам поймать рыбу, они заодно поймают двадцать рыбаков. Зато все главное бюро теперь влюблено в Дэннил, ну, кроме тех, кто влюблен в Адриану, конечно, и так прониклось твоей участью, что Дольски на месяц задержал отъезд на Восток, грел тебе место.  
— Я знаю.  
— Я знаю, что ты знаешь.  
— Откуда, если до Харборвью ты так и не дошел?  
— Дошел. Три раза.  
— Точно, мне передавали. Жаль, я был в тот момент занят — валялся без сознания и не мог поддержать беседу.  
— Ну, в тот конкретный момент ты блевал. Но беседу поддержать не мог, это точно. А потом я был занят. Да и красавица блондинка у постели выздоравливающего смотрелась куда приятнее глазу.

Джаред ткнул в щиколотку туфлей, чуть не сбив ногу с педали, фыркнул:

— Это, знаешь ли, зависит от глаза. Мой, боюсь, безнадежно испорчен мышьяком. Ему теперь приятны такие дикие вещи, как, ну, например… — он откровенно зашарил по Дженсену взглядом и выпятил губы, словно старательно выбирая, с какой детали начать.

Дженсен ждал, усмехаясь, но так и не дождался — Джаред не выбрал.

Шоссе сузилось до одной полосы, запетляло между отвесных лесистых склонов, вгрызаясь в прибрежные холмы, вывернуло наконец к пустынному обрыву, вливаясь в Лейксайд-авеню. Свинцовая рябь озера смыкалась у горизонта с клочковатым небом, дальний берег закрыло провисшими тучами. Под обрывом нестройно качало белый штакетник яхтовых мачт. 

Дженсен остановил машину на примятой траве напротив своего дома, заглушил мотор и перегнулся к заднему сиденью, доставая Джаредов багаж.

— Надо, пожалуй, гараж пристроить. Или зонт купить.  
— У тебя есть лодочный сарай, но нет гаража? Ты как будто родился в Сиэтле.  
— Скоро сам в это поверю.

Джаред выпрямился, опираясь на открытую дверцу.

— Все еще собираешься продавать? Он мне нравится, отличная постройка. И просторная, это уж точно. Но крышу надо перестилать, следующей зимы не выдержит.  
— Умеешь ты обрадовать. 

Он рассмеялся, отобрал мягко саквояж и зашагал к дому, налегая на свою трость.

— Лэки говорил, ты теперь хватаешься за все дела, до которых можешь дотянуться. Скоро начнешь искать сбежавших от старых дев болонок.  
— Расширяю сферу влияния.  
— Дженсен. Ты мне ничего не должен.  
— Ты эту фразу весь месяц репетировал? — Дженсен распахнул дверь в холл, кивнул на громоздящиеся у камина коробки. — Твои пожитки. Книги в основном, костюмы я в шкафу развесил. Еле уговорил Шерил не тащить все это барахло в Олимпию. Ты слишком много читаешь.  
— Шерил? Вы говорите о моей матери, мистер Эклз.  
— Она сама просила так себя называть, не могу же я отказать красивой женщине.

Дженсен метнул шляпу на вешалку и оглянулся. Последнюю фразу Джаред явно не слышал: стоял у окна, рядом со своей чертежной доской, подняв длинные пальцы — но так и не коснувшись. Дженсен подошел сзади, накрыл его ладонь своей и прижал к светлому шершавому дереву.

— Зрение падать перестало?  
— Неделю как остановилось.  
— Я звонил твоему врачу.  
— Я звонил твоей секретарше. Дженсен, ты можешь больше не ловить болонок.  
— Вообще-то я ловил помощника фармацевта, который воровал опиаты из больницы. Но это долгая история.

Джаред резко развернулся, оказываясь слишком близко, непозволительно близко, но отступить не дал — поймал за плечо. Очки сползли с его переносицы, и Дженсен потянулся снять их совсем — лишнее, непривычное, неуместно круглое на треугольном лице. Джаред сощурился слепо, зажал пальцы, как в капкан, отобрал очки и — Дженсен ждал: водрузит обратно, на стол отбросит — надел ему на нос. Дженсен разом ослеп, поплыл, как при мощной качке.

Джаред крепко держал дужки, грея виски горячими — словно вернулась та ночь — подушечками пальцев, а потом наклонился и прикусил нижнюю губу, ощутимо-нежно, тронул кончиком языка. Потерся губами, не целуя, и отступил, чуть не снеся чертежную доску.

— Ты мне ничего не должен.

Дженсен сдернул очки, ожесточенно растирая лоб. 

— Не могу ответить тебе тем же, как-то недосуг было подбивать баланс. Но, знаешь, мне тут крышу перестилать, гараж достраивать, расходы возрастут, так что, думаю, этому дому не помешает квартирант. С инженерным образованием.

Джаред фыркнул, покачал головой, усмехаясь.

— У этого дома есть и более неотложные нужды, чем крыша.  
— Только не говори, что надо перекладывать фундамент! — Дженсен вгляделся в хитро сощуренные смеющиеся глаза. — О нет.  
— Да. Ты только оглядись — здесь совершенно точно не хватает двух собак.  
— А вторая зачем? С облизыванием ты и сам прекрасно справишься. 

Джаред расхохотался, запрокидывая голову.

— Мне не хватает опыта. Буду брать у нее уроки.  
— Уроки? — Дженсен сделал шаг вперед, оттесняя его к окнам. — Говоришь, уроки. — Он шагнул еще, и еще, пока не вжался бедрами в бедра, распластывая Джареда по стеклу, поймал челюсть в ладонь, прижал губы большим пальцем. — Насчет уроков тебе стоит договориться со мной.

Джаред выскользнул из ладони, нырнув головой вбок; оперся тяжело на плечо и — поцеловал, больно въезжая носом в нос.

За его спиной ветер хлестнул в стекло водой: над Сиэтлом начинался шторм.

_*Конец*_


End file.
